Change in the wind
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Murders have been taking place and the Jellicles are getting worried. These killings are not the work of Macavity, but someone more ruthless, meaning new leadership of the streets. Can the Jellicles remain safe? Or will they fall victim to the new cat?
1. Vans and plans

Okay, this is the sequel to The new Jellicle, which was my first Cats fic…this one isn't like Obsession and everything else I've written but I'm still pretty pleased with it.

You can choose whether or not to read the first one, but it might make more sense if you do…

I don't own Cats…sigh…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Tugger groggily opened his eyes as he heard someone enter his den. He saw his niece, Munkustrap's eldest daughter, Mali, standing in the doorway. She was grinning, leaning against the doorway, her silvery fur shining in the rising sunlight.

"Hey, Tugger," Mali said as she walked into his den and settled down beside him.

"Hey, princess," Tugger yawned, sitting up. Mali leaned against his side, rubbing her lame back left leg.

"Where are Sparkles and Sparkles junior?" Tugger asked. Mali threw him a soft glare.

"That is my mate and kit you are talking about, Tugs," Mali told him. Tugger grinned.

"Hey, you spark too you know," He said. Mali held up her paws to eye level and let them spark briefly.

"Mistoffelees and Quaxo are with Cori and Tant," Mali said, answering his question. Tugger leaned back and stared at her.

"I'm surprised he's let you out of his sight, princess," Tugger told her. Mali gave a small smile.

"I almost died, Tugs," Mali murmured. "He's just a little over-protective at the moment," Tugger wrapped his arms around Mali and pulled her close. Mali had almost died after she, Misto, Coricopat and Tantomile were abducted by a crazed cat called Sultan, who believed that magic cats were a disease that needed to be wiped out. Mali had withstood the most torture, the most 'screech' testing but it had taken its toll on her.

"So, what brings you here?" Tugger asked. Mali gave a smile.

"What? I can't come see my favourite uncle?" Mali asked. Tugger smiled.

"Better hope I'm your favourite uncle," Tugger said. Mali laughed.

"Dad wants to see you," Mali said a few moments later. Tugger looked at her.

"Come to see your favourite uncle, huh?" Mali offered a smile.

"Hey, I volunteered to get you because I wanted to see you," Mali told him. Tugger sighed and stood, holding his paws out. Mali took his paws and he pulled her up. They both walked to where Munkustrap was standing on the tyre. Mali leapt up to sit beside him. Tugger gave a small smile when he saw Munkustrap grin and nuzzle Mali. Mali tuned out as Tugger and Munkustrap started talking. She grinned and waved to Alonzo as he and his kitten, Artemis, walked past. Alonzo waved back. Mali offered a smile in Percy's direction as he walked past. Percy barely acknowledged her. He hadn't been the same since Cinnamon had died. Mali remembered when Misto had walked into the infirmary, where Mali was under Jenny's watch, and told her that Percy had just returned to the yard…carrying Cinnamon's bloody, battered and broken body. Mali sighed and looked back at her father. Tugger was walking away. Munkustrap's green eyes met Mali's blue ones. Munkustrap wrapped his arm around Mali's shoulders and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, Dad…can't breathe," Mali said, her voice muffled by Munkustrap's silver-black striped fur. Munkustrap chuckled and let her go. He watched as she smoothed out her silver-black striped fur, which was identical to his. Mali cast her eyes over the yard. She gave a slight shiver and tilted her head, watching everyone's reactions to the cooler wind.

"There's a change in the wind," Munkustrap said wisely. Mali looked at him and gave a slight nod. Munkustrap smiled as Mali leapt off the tyre and quickly walked over to stand by two tuxedo cats, one larger with green eyes and one just about out of kitten-hood with blue eyes. Munkustrap smiled as she hugged her mate, Mistoffelees, before she hugged her kitten, Quaxo. He settled down on the tyre as the three walked off.

The next day Mali and Munkustrap stood in an alley, staring down at three dead bodies of cats.

"What have you got?" Alonzo asked as he stepped up to join them. Mali listened as Pouncival threw up violently outside the alley.

"We told you that it was sickening," She heard Munkustrap say to him. Mali stared down at the cats, tilting her head slightly as she examined them.

"This isn't Macavity's work," Mali said, walking around the bloodied, mangled body of a tan cat.

"What makes you say that, Mali?" Alonzo asked.

"Macavity's kills are more organized…more controlled," She said, being careful to not to step in the large pool of blood. "These kills are…violent, spur of the moment," Munkustrap and Alonzo exchanged looks as Mali continued to walk around the bodies.

"How do you know?" Munkustrap asked. Mali indicated to the wounds on the dark gray cats back.

"The scratches are all different," Mali said. "Some are shallower than the others; it shows it was an uncontrolled attack,"

"Okay, you've been around too many of these bodies," Munkustrap said, smiling slightly.

"So, who is attacking these cats?" Alonzo asked, his honey eyes on the bodies.

"A new cat…one we need to look out for," Munkustrap answered.

"A change in leadership…a change in the wind," Mali murmured. She looked up at Munkustrap thoughtfully.

"The winds are changing," She said.

Mali jumped down from Tania's bed, stretching and yawning as the sun shined through the window. Tania sat up and rubbed her eyes. Mali moved out of the room and walked down the stairs. She ate her breakfast, while pushing away Luca, Tom's new puppy, at the same time. Luca bounced around excitedly as Mali ate.

"Calm down you silly thing," Mali scolded him, hitting his nose as he got to close. Luca gave a low whine.

"C'mon, Mali, play with me!" Luca whined. Mali gave a small laugh.

"Not today, puppy," Mali told him. "Buster should be here soon, Luca," Luca nodded, his black and white fluffy fur bouncing. Mali ran her paw over his head, giving a smile before walking out the cat-flap. Mali walked down the street, stopping when she got to a small cottage like house that the human children stayed away from because they believed a witch lived there, which was partly true. Mali walked down the stone path and slipped through the opening of the door. Coricopat and Tantomile looked up as Mali entered.

"Mali, dearest, how are you?" Coricopat and Tantomile rolled their eyes simultaneously as Mali leapt up onto Gretel's lap. Gretel was an older woman, who had unseeing silver eyes. She was considered partly a witch because she actually knew their Jellicle names. Gretel scratched behind Mali's ears, smiling as Mali purred loudly. Mali pressed her head against Gretel's chest before leaping down to join Coricopat and Tantomile by the door.

"Look after your sister, Coricopat," Gretel told him. "I don't want those kittens of hers to be put in any danger," Mali looked at Tantomile in surprise. Tantomile gave a small smile. Gretel gave a small laugh.

"Didn't you know that, Mali, dear?" Gretel asked. Mali gave a small shake of her head, knowing even though Gretel was blind that she could see perfectly well.

"Admetus better watch out for you, Tantomile…I think he will though, he's a nice Tom," Coricopat, Tantomile and Mali left with that.

"Are you pregnant, Tanti?" Mali asked as they walked towards the yard. Tantomile nodded, smiling.

"Jenny confirmed it last night…Addie and I asked her not to tell anyone yet," Mali gave a small laugh.

"You'll be a great mother, Tant," Mali told her. Tantomile glowed with pride.

Mali watched as the Jellicles went around with their lives, occasionally nodding or waving to her as they walked past. Mali yawned and stretched. She was on watch, sitting on the tyre. She was Alonzo's second; if something was to happen to him then Mali would take over the role of Protector. Munkustrap used to be Protector but when Old Deuteronomy was murdered by Macavity he took over the role of Jellicle leader. Mali was next in line to take over the Jellicle throne if something ever happened to Munkustrap. She watched as Munkustrap left his mate, her adoptive mother, and walked over to her side. Mali waved to Demeter, her adoptive mother, a black and gold queen. Demeter waved back before she herded her and Munkustrap's three kittens, Riya, Hecate and Reema away. Munkustrap sat beside Mali on the tyre. Mali curled into his side. Mali's watch had finished but she decided to stay with her father.

"Where are Misto and Quaxo?" Munkustrap asked.

"They're staying at their human's house for a few days," Mali yawned, rubbing her eyes. Munkus nodded. Mali lay down and rested her head on Munkustrap's leg. Munkustrap smiled as he stroked her head. Mali dozed off.

"Munkustrap!" Mali shot up as Jemima's frightened cry rang throughout the yard. Jemima, a smaller gold, black and red queen, ran up to the tyre.

"What is it, Jemmy?" Munkustrap asked concerned.

"There are humans with vans outside the yard gates!" Jemima cried out. Her mate, Pouncival, ran up moments later. Tugger looked up from where he was talking to Bombalurina when he heard Jemima's cry. He looked to Munkustrap and Mali, both were staring at each other, their mouths moving as they quietly discussed.

"Need to evacuate-," Mali said.

"Queens and kittens-," Munkustrap continued.

"And those without collars,-" Mali continued on. Munkustrap nodded.

"The humans will expect some to fight…" Munkustrap murmured.

"And some to be captured," Mali finished. Munkustrap stared at her, wide eyed.

"We need to get the kittens, queens and those without collars out of here," Mali said. Munkustrap nodded and he and Mali split up to organise those who were staying and leaving. Five minutes later, there were two groups.

Jenny, Jelly, Asparagus, Jemima, Victoria, Electra and Etcetera and Miro (Etcetera's mate) were leaving with the kittens: Olivia, Leeway, Carbucketty, Sillabub, Temperance, Tuppence, Artemis and Apollo. Admetus, a stray, was leaving with his mate and Coricopat's sister, Tantomile, who was pregnant. Alonzo tried to get Munkustrap to let him stay. Skimble was going to protect the queens. Munkustrap talked Demeter into going with Riya, Hecate and Reema.

"I don't care if you are a fighter, if you don't have a collar you have to leave!" Munkustrap yelled as he herded Alonzo back to the leavers.

Munkustrap, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Percy, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Plato, Cassandra, Exotica, Tugger and Bombalurina were staying. Munkustrap stood in the middle of the clearing, watching the entrance wearily. He looked to his right when someone stood beside him.

"Mali?" Munkustrap asked. Mali gave a smile.

"Why aren't you going with the queens?" Munkustrap asked.

"I'm not leaving your side, Dad." Mali answered. "Misto and Quaxo are safe and I have to protect my family." Munkustrap nuzzled her side before turning his focus to the gates.

"Are you ready for this?" Mali turned to look for the source of the voice. Coricopat was smiling at her.

"Cori, why aren't you going with Tantomile?" Mali asked. Cori gave a small laugh.

"She has Admetus and besides," Cori said. "Have I ever left your side during a fight?" Mali clasped Cori's paw.

"Thanks, Cori."

"Watch your father's back, Mali!" Demeter called as they left. Munkustrap turned and looked at Demeter.

"Isn't it meant to be the other way around?" Munkustrap called back, grinning. Demeter smiled before she herded the kittens off. Mungojerrie came back when they were safely away. Mali took a shaky intake of breath as she continued to stare, waiting, for the humans to come. Munkustrap looked to his right, where Mali was standing.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Munkustrap asked her. Mali's eyes flicked to him briefly in response.

"You do know what they might do to you…that you may not be able to have another kitten," Munkustrap continued. Mali lowered her eyes.

"It doesn't matter if they do it, Dad," Mali admitted bitterly. Munkustrap turned to her.

"What do you mean, Mali?" He asked. Mali noted that all eyes were on her.

"I can't have any more kittens, Dad, even if I wanted to." Mali said quietly.

"What happened?" Munkustrap asked.

"Because I'm so small, when I had Quaxo…there were difficulties," Mali said. "And then when I had the infection and I had to go to the vet, the vet told Tania that I wouldn't be able to have any more kittens," Munkustrap hugged Mali tightly.

"They are coming, Munkustrap," Coricopat called from his perch on a junk pile. Coricopat leapt down and came to stand by Mali's side. Mali sunk into a crouch when she saw the first human. Several humans entered the clearing from all sides and attempted to grab the Jellicles running around.

"AH!" Mali ran at the human who had Rumpleteazer by the scruff of her neck. Mali sunk her claws into the human's leg, making him yell in pain, before she sunk her teeth in. The human dropped Rumpleteazer and attempted to shake Mali off. From the corner of her eye, Mali saw Percy, Pounce, Tumble and Plato being thrown into carriers.

"Munkustrap!" Munkustrap turned from where he was fending off a human to the cat who yelled to him. Tugger, who was standing in front of Bombalurina, nodded in Mali's direction. The human now had Mali by the scruff of the neck, the human glared at her before throwing Mali into a carrier with a loud thump. Munkustrap listened as Mali kept hissing and snarling. He tore his attention away from Mali as a human male approached him with a net. Munkustrap turned back around when he heard a loud pained cry. He saw a human pulling a large needle out from the carrier Mali was in.

"Mali!" Munkustrap cried out as he ran towards the carrier. He ran past Cori, Tugger, Bomba and the others, who were being grabbed. Munkustrap grabbed onto the carrier Mali was in and held onto the door tightly as he stared in. Mali was slumped in the corner of the carrier, her eyes shut, and her breathing heavy.

"Mali!" Munkustrap cried out. He felt a prick of pain in his neck before everything went dark.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

There…first chapter…

I got my school report today, and I was pretty pleased with it because according to my English teacher I have a very budding imagination…one bad thing, the teachers keep complaining about my absences…I'm top of the class for like five classes, chill! Anywho!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	2. At the Vets

Tugger paced around the cage in the vet surgery agitatedly.

"It's going to be okay, Tugger," Bombalurina soothed from the cage next to him. Tugger crossed over and sat beside the bars separating their cages. Tugger kept his brown eyes focused on the silver table in the middle of the room, where Mali and Munkustrap's carrier was sitting on. No sound came from within the carrier.

"Grab the two silver and black tabbies," A human male said. Tugger peered out from his cage as he watched two humans reach into the carrier, pulling out the stirring form of Mali and the limp form of Munkustrap. They were taken into separate examination rooms.

Mali sat up and let the vet look over her. The vet ran her hand over Mali's frame.

"Hm, you've had a tough life haven't you?" The vet murmured.

"You have no idea," Mali laughed darkly. Mali gave a small wince as the vet pulled out her back left leg. The vet gave a small hmm as she ran her fingers over all of Mali's scars. She listened to Mali's heart and checked her over. She made Mali roll onto her back before pressing her fingers into Mali's stomach. The vet frowned as she pressed around Mali's stomach.

"That isn't right but it won't hurt you," The vet told Mali. Mali rolled back over and the vet stroked her back.

"Trace, there's a problem with the larger silver one," Mali's head whipped around. Mali leapt off the table and ran into the next room, leaping up onto the silver table next to Munkustrap.

"Dad?" Mali whimpered as she stared at his limp form.

"Oh…what's wrong with him?" Trace asked, running her hand over Munkustrap's side.

"He's had a slight reaction to the sedative," The other human said.

"Oh, Dad!" Mali whispered, pressing her head against Munkustrap's.

"Trace, what do you want to do with the smaller one?"

"Leave her be, come on…we need to prepare for the bigger one," Mali listened as the humans left the room. Mali nudged Munkustrap.

"Dad, wake up!" Tugger startled awake as he heard those words. He could barely hear the cry but he was certain he heard them.

"Oh, please no," Tugger whispered.

Mali nudged Munkustrap's head over and over.

"Daddy," Mali murmured, pressing her head into his side. There was no response from Munkustrap.

"Munky, please don't leave me!" Mali cried.

"Daddy and Munky?" Mali turned her tear stained eyes towards Munkustrap's head. His green eyes were staring weakly at her.

"Am I scaring you that much, princess?" Mali pressed her head into Munkustrap's.

"Dad, you've got to sit up," Mali told him. Munkustrap tried but fell back down.

"Can't…" He said weakly. Mali glanced around the room before placing her paws on Munkustrap's chest. Her paws began glowing, the glow flowing into Munkustrap's chest. Mali pulled back a few moments later, her shoulders slumping with exhaustion. Munkustrap shakily sat up, leaning his head against Mali's shoulder. Mali leant her head against his shoulder, completely drained of energy. When the humans walked back in, that's how they found them. Trace checked over Munkustrap.

"Looks like Louie had a very slight reaction," Trace said. Munkustrap grimaced.

"I really hate that name." Munkustrap growled. Mali gave a weak laugh. Trace frowned as she checked over Mali again.

"Why are you so tired all of a sudden, Molly?" Trace asked quietly.

"Toby, can you put them in the same cage?" Trace asked. "Their owner is coming for them tomorrow." Toby nodded and picked both of them up.

"I hate being man-handled," Munkustrap muttered darkly. Mali gave a burst of laughter. Toby put them in the same cage before going around and pairing up the cats with the same owners. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were put together as well, as was Tumblebrutus and Pouncival. The vets started coming around and taking the cats over, checking them over. Mali cuddled up against Munkustrap's side, purring. Munkustrap chuckled and nuzzled Mali.

"Are you two okay?" Tugger asked. Mali and Munkustrap both nodded, yawning as the vet took Exotica out of the cage. The room went silent as the cats started to doze off.

"Trace, come look at this!" The Jellicles perked up when they heard the shout.

"Timmy, get the euthanasia," The Jellicles walked closer to the front of their cages in silent panic when they heard it.

"Check the other cats; make sure none of them are infected…" Mali looked sideways at Tugger.

"You don't need to check the silver ones; I've checked them already,"

"Oh, Everlasting Cat, no!" The Jellicles winced when they heard Exotica's cry. They heard her give a loud choked cry before everything went silent. Mali buried her head into Munkustrap's chest, sobbing softly. Two humans checked every cat. Trace carried out Exotica's limp body before exiting the room.

"Trace, I think we might have another one," Mali's head snapped to the side and saw one of the younger ones holding Percy.

"No!" Mali whispered. Percy stared at her through his dull gold eyes. Trace came back into the room and checked over Percy. She gave a small nod.

"Percy, no!" Mali cried out, poking her arms through the bars, reaching for her friend.

"I'll say hi to Cinnamon for you, Silver," Percy said quietly as he was carried past.

"Thank you, Mali." Percy said softly as the vet stopped near the silver table in the middle of the room.

"For what?" Mali's voice broke as Percy was set down on the silver table.

"For giving me life…for being mine and Cinnamon's friend, for accepting us." Percy said. Percy lay out on the table as Trace came back into the room with a syringe filled with green liquid. The younger boy shaved a patch off Percy's arm before Trace put the syringe in and gently pushing the plunger. Mali watched with horrified blue eyes as Percy's eyes slowly closed, a relieved sigh escaped Percy's lips before he went limp. Mali gave a loud painful cry before she buried her head into Munkustrap's shoulder, crying loudly. She had lost two of her best friends in a matter of months.  
Trace looked up at the small silver-black striped tabby as she gave a loud keening cry. She watched as the small tabby pushed her head against the larger ones chest.

"Look at the others," Toby murmured to her. The other cats were reaching for the small silver one.

"I have never seen a group of cats act like this," Toby murmured. "I have never seen a group of cats defend each other," Trace looked at him.

"The small silver one clawed me when I had the small calico…she was trying to help her," Toby continued, rubbing at his calve absently. Trace looked back to the cages. The small silver one had walked over to the cage to the left and was sitting against the divider separating her cage from the maned cat's one.

"Hey, princess," Tugger murmured. Mali looked at him. Tugger pressed his head against the bars, Mali did the same.

"I love you, you know that," Tugger told her quietly. Mali gave a smile as she looked at his sincere brown eyes.

"Love you too, Tugs," Mali told him.

"You're the best niece anyone could ask for," Tugger said. "Percy is at peace now, princess; he hasn't been the same since Cinnamon was killed." Mali sighed.

"I know," She murmured. "I've just lost both of them now," Tugger poked his paw through the bars and stroked her arm.

"It's going to be alright, princess, it's going to be alright," Tugger murmured to her. Mali looked at him.

"I hope so," Mali crossed back over to Munkustrap and curled against his side.

"I wonder how Misto and Quaxo are going," Mali murmured, pushing her nose into Munkustrap's fur.

Macavity looked at Brutal, who sat beside the human, as they both watched a screen.

"They seem like very interesting cats…must be worth a fair bit as well," The human was saying. Macavity moved closer to the screen. Brutal looked at him. Brutal was a large, black cat with orange eyes. Macavity looked away towards the screen. His silver eyes widened when he saw the cats on the screens. They were Jellicles.

"What's wrong, Macavity?" Brutal asked scathingly. Macavity winced.

"Nothing," Macavity answered.

"Seeing your Jellicle friends in a cage make you feel bad?" Brutal asked. Macavity snarled.

"They are not my friends!" Macavity growled. Brutal grinned and leapt closer to the screen.

"You don't even feel anything for the small silver one?" Brutal asked. "Don't feel anything for your niece?" Macavity glared at him.

"If I cared, I wouldn't have tried to kill her, would I?" Macavity snarled. Brutal gave a shrug and leapt back up onto the arm of the chair.

"It's not what Griddlebone was saying," Macavity lowered his head.

"Where is she?" Macavity asked. Brutal laughed.

"If I tell you, then you wouldn't be my little slave anymore, would you?" Brutal laughed. The human stood up.

"Killer, Slash, come on," The human called. Brutal leapt down and followed. Macavity glanced back at the screen, his silver eyes focused on the middle cage. He felt a small tug on his heart as he watched Mali reach her paws out through the bars of the cage towards Percy, who was being set on the silver examination table.

"Sorry, Mali," Macavity murmured before he leapt down to join Brutal.

Misto walked slowly towards the junkyard, Quaxo following close beside him. Misto looked up at the rising moon and gave a smile.

"Do you reckon Mum's missed us?" Quaxo asked. Misto gave a small laugh.

"I bet she has, buddy," Misto said. "We haven't seen her for a couple of days," Quaxo bounced ahead.

"I wanna hug her!" He said. Misto smiled. When they got to the yard, Misto sensed something was wrong. Quaxo did as well, because he turned and looked at Misto, worried.

"Stay close, Quaxo." Misto murmured. They cautiously walked into the yard. It was completely deserted. Misto checked in dens as they walked past.

"Hey, Dad," Quaxo called. Misto went to his side. Quaxo nodded at a forgotten net by his paws.

"Oh, no," Misto breathed. Quaxo looked up at his dad.

"What is it, Dad?" Quaxo asked. "Where is everyone?" Misto shook his head, his green eyes on the net.

"Humans have been here…and if anyone got away they would be at a neighbouring tribe," Misto said.

"Come on, Quax, we're going to see Tyrone," Misto said. Both of them left the yard and headed towards a neighbouring tribe.

Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks walked forward into the shipping yard.

"Well, who have we here?" Jenny looked up as a fluffy brown mass jumped down in front of her.

"Well, haven't you grown, Terror?" Jenny asked him. Terror's emerald green eyes widened and he adjusted the red bandana around the left side of his head fur.

"Jennyanydots?" Terror asked, surprised. Jenny nodded. Terror's eyes landed on Skimble.

"Skimbleshanks?" Skimble nodded.

"How are ya, lad?" Skimble asked. "Last time I saw ya, yer were about this high," Terror rolled his eyes but smiled.

"We need to see Tyrone, Terror," Jenny said. Terror nodded.

"Sure, I'll take you," Terror told them and started walking away. Jenny and Skimble followed him.

"Who do you have there, Terror?" Jenny looked at Skimble and smiled as a dark orange cat with brown stripes leapt down from a broken stern to land beside Terror.

"It's Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks, Tigger," Terror said. Tigger frowned.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Tigger growled. Terror shook his head, grinning.

"Never,"

"Hello, Growler," Jenny said softly. Tigger smiled at Jenny and walked over to her, hugging her.

"Hello, Jenny," Tigger said.

"They want to see Tyrone," Terror said. Tigger nodded and led them forward. They came to a broken ship part. They entered.

"Jennyanydots, Skimbleshanks, what brings you here?" Tyrone, a large brown cat, asked as he walked up to them.

"Humans have attacked our yard," Jennyanydots said. "The majority of the queens, kittens and those without collars were sent away but some remained." Tyrone nodded and motioned for them to sit down.

"Munkustrap sent us here, he thought we'd be safe until the humans left our yard alone," Tyrone nodded.

"Of course, Deuteronomy's tribe is most welcome to stay here," Tyrone said. "Tigger, Terror, cut it out!" Terror and Tigger looked up from where they had been bickering and went silent.

"Deuteronomy no longer leads our tribe, Tyrone," Skimble said quietly. Tyrone looked back at him.

"What has happened?" Tyrone asked. "We don't get much news out here," Jenny sighed and Skimble rested his paw on her leg.

"Deuteronomy was murdered when Macavity took over the yard," Skimbleshanks said sadly. "Munkustrap now leads the tribe…his daughter Mali is next in line," Tyrone nodded.

"I've heard of Mali," Tyrone said, smiling. "Little fireball apparently." Jennyanydots nodded and smiled.

"Go get the rest of your tribe, Jenny, bring them here," Tyrone told her. "We'll find places for them to stay until it is safe for you to return." Jenny and Skimble nodded and gave their thanks before leaving to get everyone.

Trace looked in on the cats before she closed up for the night. The two silver ones were curled up together, the larger one curled around the smaller one. The maned tom was asleep on his back, his paws twitching as he dreamt. Only one cat was awake and that was the slimmer brown calico with dark eyes. Trace walked over to him and stuck her finger in the cage, scratching his ear.

"Go to sleep, buddy…your owner, Gretel, will be here tomorrow," Trace murmured to him before leaving and turning off the lights. She glanced back before she shut the door and saw the calico was asleep.

Mali felt a prickling feeling crawl down her spine, making her stir and open her eyes. She sat up and focused her eyes on the door.

"You sense it as well?" Mali looked to the left and saw Cori looking at her. Mali gave a small nod. Mali nudged Munkustrap as the door began to open. Munkustrap opened his eyes slightly. Mali backed away from the cage door as a human walked up to it.

"Well, would you look at the little beauty," The human drawled. Mali recoiled when she was hit with the smell of alcohol. Munkustrap got to his feet as the human opened the door. Mali was grabbed and pulled out of the cage, yowling loudly. Munkustrap hissed and lunged at the human who had hold of her. He was tackled to the ground by a large black mass. Soon, all that remained of the vet office were upturned cages and scattered medical equipment. No Jellicles remained.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Yeah, I know there is a fair few OCs but I won't refer to them as often, only if they are main characters in my story then I will, otherwise I'll just bunch them up into groups, like the kittens…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	3. What do you want from us?

"So, what is Mali like?" Tyrone asked as the other Jellicles settled down. Tantomile looked up, her paws resting on her swollen stomach.

"She is brilliant," Tantomile said gently. "A true friend," Tyrone looked at her.

"You and her are close?" Tyrone asked. Tantomile gave a nod. Tyrone sighed.

"I hear she can be quite a handful though," Tyrone said.

"Only if you annoy her," Everyone looked to where the voice came from. Misto and Quaxo emerged from the shadows, Misto looking tired.

"I knew you'd be here," Misto said quietly. Quaxo went to the other kittens as Misto sat beside Tantomile and Admetus.

"Where is Mali?" Misto asked, his green eyes on his paws.

"She stayed behind with the others." Alonzo spoke up as he cradled his kittens in his arms.

"I take it Cassie stayed behind as well?" Misto asked. Alonzo nodded.

"Munkustrap got some with collars to stay behind, Cassie volunteered." Alonzo murmured. "It was Mali's thought that the humans would expect to capture cats…so those without collars had to leave,"

"So she stayed behind?" Misto asked, looking up at him. Alonzo nodded.

"Cori will be watching her back, Mistoffelees," Tantomile told him softly. Misto nodded. Miro returned. Mistoffelees looked at the creamy coloured cat with the silver patch over his left eye.

"I found where they've been taken," Miro said, nuzzling his mate, Etcetera. Demeter, Miro, Misto and Skimble got to their feet.

"Terror, Tigger, go with them," Tyrant said. Admetus got to his feet as well.

"I'll be back soon, Tants," He murmured, nuzzling her. Tantomile nodded. The seven left, Miro leading the way.

Mali blearily opened her eyes. She gave a groan and rolled over.

"Aw, my head," She groaned. Mali sat up and looked around. She was in a cage in a dark room, around her were several other cages, filled with cats. She slowly moved back and stopped when her foot touched something furry.

"Careful there, princess," A weary voice said.

"Tugs?" Mali asked, sniffing the figure.

"What are you two doing?" Mali moved closer to the back left corner.

"Hey, Dad." Mali murmured. A light switched on overhead. All Jellicles retreated to the back of their cages, watching the human approach apprehensively. The human knelt down in front of Mali's, Munkustrap's, Tugger's and Bombalurina's cage.

"Macavity!" Munkustrap hissed when Macavity moved out from behind the human's leg. Another cat, a large, black one with orange eyes moved out from behind the other leg. The human opened the cage and pulled Mali out. He held her to eye level.

"You're worth a fair bit, my friend," The human said. Mali's ears pressed flat against her skull as the smell of alcohol hit her. The human put her back in the cage and Mali crept back over to Munkustrap. Munkustrap nuzzled her quickly, his green eyes focused on Macavity. The human stood up and left, taking all the collars with him.

"Well, well, well," Mali turned her eyes onto the black cat. "Don't we have a great bunch here, huh, Maccy?" Mali saw anger flare up briefly in Macavity's silver eyes before they went dull.

"Guess so," Macavity muttered.

"Who are you?" Munkustrap asked, his voice neutral.

"I'm Brutal," Brutal said, grinning. "You'll find I live up to my name," Mali looked to the cage to the right where Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer and Cassandra were in before looking to the left and seeing Plato, Tumbles, Pounce and Coricopat.

"You're the one responsible for all those new murders, aren't you?" Mali asked, turning her eyes to Brutal. Brutal grinned maniacally.

"Yes, I am," He growled. Brutal stared at them for a moment longer before walking off.

"I'm sorry, Munkus," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap stared at him.

"I-I didn't want any part of this," Macavity said, lowering his eyes.

"Why then?" Munkustrap asked.

"He has Griddlebone…I have to do what he says or he's going to hurt her," Macavity said. Cassandra scoffed.

"Why should we believe you?" Cassandra asked. "Since when have you ever done anything to help anyone else?" Munkustrap and Mali remained silent; they had sworn never to tell anyone that Macavity helped them get the kittens back from Yena.

"Macavity!" Macavity sighed and left the room.

"Mali," Mali walked over to the left and held onto Cori's paw. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Cori did the same.

_Griddlebone was lying limp on a stone surface, her usually white, fluffy fur was grimy and tufts of her fur were missing. She gave a weak groan and rolled over; part of the fur on her stomach was pink from blood. Griddlebone's eyes were partly swollen shut but they opened a crack as she shivered. _

"_M-Mac," She rasped before she went limp again._

Mali sighed and let go of Cori's paw.

"When did you see that?" She asked him.

"When he said that Brutal had Griddlebone," Cori answered. The others stared at them in surprise and confusion.

"Wait, Griddle is actually in trouble?" Rumpleteazer asked. Cori and Mali nodded.

It was early morning when Misto, Miro, Skimble, Admetus, Demeter, Tigger and Terror arrived at the vets where the others that stayed behind were taken to. Misto froze when he saw the human police surrounding the vet building.

"Oh, no!" Misto breathed and the others ran ahead. They snuck into the vet building where people were milling about. A very frazzled woman was talking to two younger guys.

"Take the two cats we euthanized yesterday out of the freezer, find somewhere to put them while the police look around," The woman said.

"Sure thing, Trace," One of them said and they both walked off. Admetus, Skimble and Misto peered around the overturned shelves they were hiding behind.

"Oh, my," Skimble murmured, speechless as the humans returned, carrying a body each.

"Percy and Exotica," Admetus breathed. Tigger and Terror looked around.

"Who?" Terror asked.

"They were two of our tribe," Demeter said, not looking out.

"I wonder why…" Miro murmured, looking as the two Jellicles bodies were carried off. The Jellicles, plus Terror and Tigger, went back outside and hid behind a shrub to watch the action.

"Hey, isn't that Mali's human?" Demeter asked, nodding to a younger girl. They moved closer.

"Wait, why would anyone want to steal cats?" Tania asked, looking agitated. The police officer shrugged.

"We're not sure," Tania sighed. The officer looked at her.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Tania gave a small sigh.

"Molly has a kitten…Louie has kittens," Tania said quietly. The officer offered a sympathetic smile before walking off. Misto left the safety of the shrub they were in and walked over to Tania. Tania saw him and bent down, picking him up.

"Hey there, Tux," Tania said, cradling him. "You don't know where Molly is, do you?" Misto meowed in response. Tania sighed. She cast her eyes around and they fell on an older woman, who was shuffling around.

"Where is my Coricopat?" The woman was asking. "Tantomile will not be the same without Coricopat!" Tania walked over to her.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" Tania asked. She gave a slight gasp when the woman's unseeing eyes turned onto her.

"Hello there, Mistoffelees," The woman said to the tuxedo cat. Misto meowed.

"Was your cat stolen as well?" Tania asked the woman.

"Yes, my Coricopat was taken…" The woman sighed.

"I'm Tania, by the way," Tania introduced herself.

"Gretel," Gretel said. "Which one was your cat?" Tania looked down at Misto.

"Both of my cats were taken…Molly and Louie," Tania said. "Molly is this ones mate," Gretel smiled.

"Ah, a small silver one with black stripes and amazing blue eyes?" Tania stared at Gretel in surprise.

"Yes, that's Molly…Louie looks just like her," Tania said.

"Yes, yes…Mali and Munkustrap," Gretel said. Tania was confused.

"Mali and Munkustrap?" Tania asked. Misto looked at Gretel.

"What are you doing?" Misto asked her.

"Ah, don't worry, Mistoffelees, she is a trustworthy one," Gretel said. Gretel took Tania's arm.

"Come, we have much to talk about." Gretel said.

"Wait a moment, Gretel," Misto said. Gretel stopped.

"Let Mistoffelees go for a moment, dear," Gretel told her. Tania put Misto on the ground.

"Where is he going?" Tania asked Gretel.

"He is telling the others that he is coming with us," Gretel said. Tania frowned.

"Tell Tantomile to come back home, Admetus!" Tantomile gave a flinch when Gretel called that out. Misto came running back and leapt back into Tania's arms. Gretel hobbled away, Tania followed her. They soon arrived at a small cottage; Gretel walked into the lounge and motioned for Tania to sit. Mistoffelees leapt onto Gretel's lap. Tania looked at the old woman as she stroked Mistoffelees back.

"So, Mali is gone again, hm?" Gretel murmured to Misto. Tania swore she saw Misto's eyes water slightly.

"Do not fret, my dear, Coricopat will take care of her," Tania's eyes widened when Misto meowed and Gretel nodded in response.

"Can you understand him?" Tania asked. Gretel nodded.

"One just has to listen to hear them," Gretel said. Tania nodded.

"So, what…what did you want to talk to me about?" Tania asked.

"Who are Mali and Munkustrap?" Tania asked. Gretel looked at her.

"You call them Molly and Louie but their actual Jellicle names are Mali and Munkustrap." Gretel explained quickly.

"What's the deal with Molly…Mali?" Tania asked. Gretel smiled, her unseeing eyes flitting to Mistoffelees briefly.

"Mali is Munkustrap's daughter," Gretel said. Tania went to say something but decided against it. "They belong to a tribe of cats called the Jellicles, Munkustrap is the leader…Mali will take over one day, if she doesn't manage to get herself killed before that," Gretel gave small laugh as Mistoffelees gave an annoyed meow.

"Oh, you know it's true," Gretel told him. "The Jellicles are a very close tribe; they are almost like a family." Tania nodded. Mistoffelees meowed again. Gretel sighed.

"She is a trustworthy one, Mistoffelees," Gretel murmured.

"What is he saying about me?" Tania asked, feeling slightly weird. Gretel smiled.

"Listen to him, Tania, you'll understand," Gretel said, laying a hand on Tania's leg briefly. Tania nodded and listened.

"I understand where you're coming from, Gretel, but it is our family…" Misto broke off when Tania gave a gasp.

"And you can understand me, can't you?" Misto asked, looking at Tania. Tania nodded, amazed. Gretel gave a laugh.

"See, she is a special one…she'll keep your secret, dearie," Gretel said, stroking Misto's head. Tania looked at Mistoffelees. Misto sighed and looked at Tania.

"What do you want to know?" Misto asked.

"What has happened to Molly…Mali in the past?" Tania asked. Misto lowered his eyes.

"There is a cat called Macavity…" He began.

A bunch of humans returned and grabbed a couple of Jellicles from the cages. They weighed each cat and poked them. Mali hissed and swiped at the human who held her when he poked her back leg. The human smacked Mali across the head. Mali collapsed onto the table, dazed, as the rest of the Jellicles gave angered hisses. Munkustrap, Tugger and Cori snarled loudly.

"I wonder how much they'll pay for a fire-ball like you," The human said gruffly as he picked Mali up roughly by the scruff of the neck. He tossed her in the cage with Munkustrap, Tugger and Bomba. They quickly came to her side. They all looked up as the humans left and they heard a dark chuckle. Brutal was laughing darkly as he slipped from the room.

Mali nervously kneaded the bottom of the cage as Brutal walked back in and paced in front of their cages. Brutal opened the cage and yanked Mali out. The others surged forward to help her. They stopped in their tracks when Brutal put his claws against Mali's throat. Brutal grinned and looked over his shoulder at Macavity, who was hovering by the door.

"See, Mac, that's how you do it," Brutal said, turning back to face the others as Mali struggled in his grip. Macavity opened the other two cages.

"Come on," Brutal snapped at the others as he dragged Mali from the room. The others followed, Macavity took up the rear. They walked through the streets until they came to a run down house. Brutal dragged Mali inside. Munkustrap's and Tugger's eyes remained on her. They came to a room, filled with several cages. Brutal watched as each Jellicle filed into one before he shoved Mali in one. Mali hit the opposite side of the cage and gave a small whimper of pain. Brutal slammed the cage door shut and left. Macavity looked at the Jellicles and sighed before he walked towards the door.

"Macavity," Macavity turned and looked at the male psychic. "Griddlebone is hurt…she is in a stone room," Macavity stared at Coricopat, wide-eyed. Macavity gave a nod and left. Mali limped over to the bars to the right, the bars separating her from Munkustrap. Munkustrap pushed his paw through the gap in the bars of his cage and reached out for Mali. Both of their paws touched.

"We'll get out of here, Mali, don't you worry," Munkustrap murmured. Mali gave a half-smile.

"I'm not worried, Dad…not about me," Mali said quietly.

"Don't worry, princess, it'll be fine," Mali looked up to the cage above her; Tugger was staring down at her. "We'll all be fine,"

"Are you okay, Mali?" Mali looked above Munkustrap's cage, where Bombalurina was. Mali nodded. Brutal arrived soon after, with three other cats following him.

"Oh, look who has hench-cats," Plato muttered darkly. Brutal glared at him.

"Grab him," Brutal ordered, nodding to Plato. Plato sunk back in his cage.

"Don't touch him!" Mali hissed.

"And her as well," Brutal said, bored, as he exited the room.

"Don't you touch her!" Munkustrap snarled. The hench-cats gave a grin before pulling Mali and Plato from their cages.

"Let them go!" Cori warned. The hench-cats just giggled as they dragged Mali and Plato from the room. They were shoved into another room. Brutal was lounged out on a cushion on the floor, Macavity was in the corner, his silver eyes on Brutal hatefully. His silver eyes widened when they landed on Mali.

"You said you weren't going to do anything to her," Macavity said darkly, quietly. Brutal glanced at Macavity.

"And you said you didn't care," Brutal drawled. Macavity turned his head away. Plato wrapped his arm around Mali's shoulder. Mali buried her head in his fur.

"What do you want from us?" Plato asked. Brutal turned his attention back to them.

"Just some…entertainment," Mali glanced at Plato worriedly. Plato gave her a small smile.

"Which is?" Macavity asked. Brutal laughed.

"These two are to mate…with each other," Plato and Mali exchanged looks.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Yeah…

Okay, I'm kinda peeved…I've gotten two reviews from anonymous reviewers who have said stuff to my other stories such as slash is crap or ewww gross, they're not gay…I warned you at the start, it's going to be a slash! Gahhh!

Anyway…

No reviews for the last chapter so no thanks there…

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	4. Nothing has changed between us

Demeter, Skimble, Miro, Admetus, Tigger and Terror arrived back at Tyrone's yard.

"What did you find?" Jenny asked.

"The vets office had been ravaged…the others are now missing," Skimble said, sitting next to his mate.

"Percy and Exotica are gone as well," Miro spoke up softly. Jemima, Victoria, Etcetera and Electra looked at him.

"Gone?" Electra asked quietly. "Gone in what way?"

"Gone as in they've gone to the Heaviside layer," Demeter sighed sadly.

"Gretel wants you back home, Tants," Admetus told Tantomile quietly. Tantomile nodded and stood.

"I'll walk you home," Admetus said, his brown eyes soft as he helped Tantomile up.

"Where's my dad?" Quaxo asked as he pulled away from the other kittens.

"He is with your mother's human, kit," Tigger said, pulling Quaxo onto his lap. "He'll be back tomorrow," Quaxo nodded.

Tania stared at Mistoffelees in shock when he had finished talking.

"So, Macavity wants to kill Mali?" Tania asked, shocked. Mistoffelees gave a small shrug.

"Not so much anymore." Misto answered quietly. Tania stared at him.

"What's changed?" She asked, Misto sighed and looked up at Gretel.

"When Mali almost died a few months ago," Tania looked at him sadly, wondering what he must've gone through. "Macavity heard about it and…he felt bad about it, he thought it was a horrible way for her to go,"

"Why does Macavity care about Mali?" Tania asked.

"Because Mali is his niece," Misto answered. "Deuteronomy was Macavity's, Munkustrap's and Tugger's father…they all had different mothers though,"

"Okay, now who is Tugger?" Tania asked. Misto gave a chuckle, stretching out on the couch.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a very curious cat," Tania turned and saw a pregnant calico and a tall, greyish cat with a white stripe down his head fur, walk in.

"There can be no doubt about that," Misto responded, sitting up.

"Tantomile, my dearest," Gretel said, bending down and picking up Tantomile. The greyish one leapt up onto the couch beside Gretel and settled down between her and Mistoffelees.

"Hello, Admetus," Gretel said softly. Tania looked at the two new cats.

"How are you faring, Misto?" Tantomile asked Misto softly. Misto gave a sigh.

"I can't believe she's gone again…how are you without Cori?" Misto asked. Tantomile gave a small shrug.

"I am doing okay. I have Addie," Tantomile said gently. "And besides, I know he is watching Mali for me," Tania looked at Tantomile.

"She can understand us," Misto said, nodding to Tania. Tantomile's dark eyes landed on Tania.

"Who are you?" Tantomile asked. Admetus looked at Tania.

"I'm Tania, I'm Mali's and Munkustrap's…human," Tania said, unsure. Tantomile gave a smile.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Tania said, getting to her feet. Gretel looked up at her.

"I need to feed my brother's dog," Tania said lamely. "My parents have gone away for the week," Gretel smiled. Misto leapt down from the couch to stand beside Tania.

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, my dear," Gretel said as Tania and Mistoffelees left. Tania looked back and gave a small smile before she left.

"Brutal, what are you talking about?" Macavity hissed. Brutal sat up, his grin more satanic then anything Macavity could muster. Plato was shaking his head repeatedly.

"No, no, I refuse…I won't do this!" Plato snarled. Brutal looked over his shoulder.

"You either do it…or you will die, makes no difference to me," Brutal looked at Macavity as Macavity went to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Brutal asked. Macavity looked back at him.

"I can't watch this," Macavity said. Brutal grinned.

"You either do it or poor little Griddlebone will pay for it," Macavity stalked back to the corner. Brutal watched Plato, who was still shaking his head.

"I-I can't do this!" Plato cried out. Hench-cats walked closer to Plato, claws out. Mali took Plato's face in her paws.

"Think of Vicky, Plato…think of Leeway and Olivia," Mali murmured. Plato shook his head.

"I can't do this to you, Mali." Plato said. Mali sighed and rested her head against his chest.

"I'm not going to think any less of you if you do this, Plato…I'd rather this happen then have to tell Leeway and Olivia that their dad isn't coming home," Mali said. Mali turned to Brutal and gave a small nod, not meeting his eyes. Brutal grinned and clapped his hands together.

"Good to know," He said as he walked towards the door. "Make sure it happens, Maccy," Macavity stared at Brutal in shock.

"You're not even staying?" Macavity yelped. Brutal shook his head.

"Nah, I have more important places to be," Brutal said. "My hench-cats will tell me if they didn't do it," Mali sighed as she buried her face into Plato's chest. Macavity watched as Mali turned her back to Plato. Plato walked up hesitantly and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, Mali," Plato murmured. Mali reached back and patted his head-fur.

"You're still going to be my friend, Plato," Mali told him. Macavity turned his head away as the hench-cats guffaws started up. Plato quickly moved away from Mali once he had finished. He felt so disgusted with himself. He slid down the wall when he reached the corner and buried his head into his arms. A soft paw rubbed his arm.

"Plato?" Plato looked up at Mali before burying his head back into his arms.

"Plato, stop being stupid and look at me," Plato raised his head to look at the stern voice. Mali was staring at him. She pressed her head against his.

"Nothing has changed between us, okay?" Mali told him quietly. "I don't see you any different from what I did before," Plato sighed and gave a small nod.

"Don't feel disgusted, just remember you did this for Leeway and Olivia, to watch them grow up," Mali murmured softly to him, stroking his head fur. Plato nodded and gave a weak smile.

"Thanks, Mali," He said. Mali nodded. Brutal walked back in.

"Oh, did I miss all the fun?" Mali had her arms wrapped around Plato, they both stared at him.

"Did they do it, Maccy?" Brutal asked.

"Yes," Macavity growled, glaring at Brutal.

"Good, take Plato back to the others…Mali can stay here for a while," Brutal said as he lounged back out on the cushion. Macavity walked over to Plato and Plato stood up.

"What are you going to do to her?" Plato asked, his paws holding Mali's paws tightly. Brutal just yawned in response. Mali gave Plato a weak smile.

"I'll be okay, now go," She told him. Plato sighed and left the room with Macavity. Mali kept her eyes on Brutal as he stretched out on the cushion. His orange eyes finally landed on her. Mali stared back blankly at him. Macavity came back into the room and sat back in the corner.

"Why are you keeping her here?" Macavity asked quietly.

"I want to see Munkustrap squirm a little," Brutal answered. Mali bared her teeth slightly. The room went silent again. Mali looked at Macavity, his silver eyes were on her.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything to your niece?" Brutal asked, his tone jeering. Macavity lowered his head. Mali lay on her stomach on the floor, bored. Brutal looked back at her. Mali raised her head when Brutal gave a yell and five hench-cats walked in. Mali slowly rose to her feet, her eyes fixated on the hench-cats. She could just see Macavity's worried expression behind the approaching hench-cats. Mali crouched and let her paws spark, waiting for the hench-cats to make the first move.

Tania opened the front door and let Mistoffelees in. He walked inside and stretched. Tania noticed he seemed to do that a lot.

"Do you stretch when you're nervous?" Tania asked him. Misto turned and looked at her, his green eyes slightly confused.

"Sometimes, yes," He admitted quietly. Tania walked upstairs, Misto followed. She opened her bedroom door and a small black and white fluff ball leapt out and tackled Misto.

"Luca!" Tania scolded. She was surprised when she heard Misto laughing.

"Alright, Luca, get off me now," Misto said, pushing the puppy off of him. Tania stared down at Misto and Luca. Misto stared up at her.

"What?" He asked as he walked into her bedroom and leapt up onto her bed. Tania sat beside him, crossing her legs.

"I thought dogs and cats hated each other," Tania said. Misto gave a small smile.

"Well, that is the general rule but…but there are a few dogs that we get along with," Misto said softly. "Mostly because of Mali." Tania gave a small laugh.

"Mali again?" Tania asked. Misto nodded and smiled.

"Mali, uh, saved a Pollicle called Buster," Misto started.

"What's a Pollicle?"

"It's a dog,"

"Oh,"

"Anyway, when Mali saved Buster they forged a kind of friendship," Misto continued. "Munkustrap wasn't particularly happy when he had learnt that she had used her powers trying to heal Buster and pretty much ordered her to have a Jellicle by her side at all times…" Misto trailed off, a small smile. "Munkus realised that he was a little too over-dramatic and let her have free reign again, didn't stop her feeling bad though…she still hasn't stopped feeling bad," Misto sighed. Tania frowned.

"Bad about what?" Tania asked.

"When Mali saved Buster, she used to her powers to heal him so he could live…once she had found humans to save him, she hid and then she was found by Macavity," Misto looked back up at Tania. "Munkustrap arrived then and tried to save her but was quickly over-powered. Mali and Munkus don't really speak about what happened then but the next thing we knew was Mali was dragging Munkustrap back to the yard," Misto sighed. "He was pretty badly hurt and she was completely exhausted," Misto held up a paw as Tania went to open her mouth.

"She felt bad because Macavity could have easily killed Munkustrap and Mali couldn't use her power to protect him, it's haunted her ever since,"

"Wait a sec, Mali has powers?" Tania asked. Misto smiled.

"There are four cats…and a kitten, that have powers in the Jellicles," Misto said.

"That's Mali, Coricopat, Tantomile, me and mine and Mali's kitten, Quaxo," Misto explained. "We pretty much all have different abilities, but some of our abilities are pretty much the same," Tania nodded, confused.

"What are Mali's powers?" Tania asked.

"Mali has a wider range of magic," Misto said. "Everything from shocking cats, visions, healing, moving things with her mind…her powers are more defensive, she relies more on her fighting with her claws and teeth then using her magic," Tania nodded.

"What about you?" She asked hesitantly. Misto gave a small laugh.

"If Tugger was here, he'd break out in song," Misto murmured.

"Song? You guys sing?" Tania asked, surprised.

"Sing, dance, you name it," Misto muttered. "Anyway, I'm known as the conjuring cat," Misto smiled. "I can blow things up, lightening from my paws and stuff, I can make things appear, and pull seven kittens out of a hat," Tania smiled.

"Cori and Tant can sense things before they happen, sense danger before it arrives," Misto continued on, "They also have visions," Tania nodded, storing all this to memory.

"And Quaxo?" Tania asked. Misto sighed.

"Our kitten is telekinesis, he can move things with his mind and teleport himself from one place to another," Misto told her.

"Hey, Misty-fleas, where's Mali?" Luca asked as he bounded into the room.

"Just call me Misto, Luca, it's easier," Misto told him. Luca nodded.

"Where's Mali, Misto?" Luca asked again. Misto sighed.

"She's missing, Luca," Misto admitted bitterly. Luca dropped to his stomach and whined.

"She's gonna come back, isn't she?" Luca whimpered. "She was gonna play with me," Tania looked at Misto sadly.

"She'll be back soon, Luca, don't worry," Misto said quietly. Misto turned his head to look at the door. Tania gave a small startle when a bulldog poked his head in the door.

"Mistoffelees, didn't expect ta see ya here," The bulldog said. Tania watched in surprise as Misto inclined his head.

"Buster, it's been a while," Misto replied.

"Buster, Mali's missing," Luca whined as he padded over to the bulldog. Buster raised his eyes to look at Misto. Misto nodded his head.

"How long?" Buster asked.

"A day, she and some of the others remained at the yard to be captured when humans arrived at the gates," Misto said. "The vets they were at was robbed last night, they were all taken," Buster shook his head.

"Ma'll keep an eye open for her," Buster said. Misto nodded.

"Keep your nose and ears open too, Buster," Misto said. Buster nodded.

"Of course," Buster said. "C'mon, Luca," Luca left with Buster. Tania looked back at Misto, whose head was lowered as he shook with quiet sobs. Tania hesitantly picked him up and cradled him close.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Another chapter…Okay, I've started to write the sequel to Cat and Mouse :D

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	5. Thank you

Mali struggled to open her eyes as she heard the hench-cats leave. The cool stone floor felt nice against her battered body.

"Take care of her, Maccy," She dimly heard Brutal say. Mali gave a small groan as she forced her eyes open the rest of the way. Macavity was staring at the door as Brutal left through it. As soon as it closed Macavity walked over to her.

"Let's get these looked at, huh?" He murmured as he rolled Mali onto her side. He started to gently clean her wounds. Macavity paused when he got to her neck.

"I'm sorry, Mali," He said quietly. Mali wearily rolled her head around to look at him. "I-I don't want any part in this…I don't want to hurt you again," Mali sighed and rested her head against his knee. He continued cleaning her wounds. Mali gritted her teeth as she pushed herself up from the floor, Macavity's paws guiding her. She leaned against his neglected fur, breathing heavily. Macavity felt another pull at his heart when Mali's weight leaned on him, the warmth from her fur warming him up ever so slightly. Macavity got his feet.

"Come on, let's get you back to Munkustrap," Macavity murmured. Mali tried to get to her feet but fell back. Macavity took one of her arms and pulled it over his shoulders before wrapped his other arm around her waist. He paused outside of the room the others were imprisoned in.

"Hey, Macavity?" Mali murmured weakly. Macavity looked sideways at her, into her large blue eyes.

"Thank you," Macavity gave a small smile, and looked around before nuzzling her head quickly. Macavity helped her back into the room.

"Mali!" Startled cries rang out through the room when the Jellicles saw her. Macavity gently helped her back into her cage before shutting the door and leaving. Munkustrap reached through his cage and into hers, his paw resting lightly on her arm.

"What happened?" Mali's eyes flashed to Plato, who gave a small nod.

"He set his hench-cats on me," Mali answered. Mali glanced up at the cage above when Tugger made a disgusted noise.

"You smell like Macavity," Tugger muttered. Mali nodded and settled down at the bottom of her cage.

"He cleaned my wounds," Mali told him. A stunned silence ran through the room. Mali looked at Munkustrap, who was staring back at her worriedly.

"Did he seriously help you?" Tumblebrutus asked from the cage beside Coricopat's. Mali nodded and yawned. Munkustrap placed his paw on Mali's forehead.

"Go to sleep, princess, you need to rest," He murmured.

"Alright, Dad," Mali murmured sleepily.

Tania lay on her side on her bed, petting the sleeping Mistoffelees gently. She looked out the window and saw the sun rising.

"TANIA!" Mistoffelees jumped awake, his eyes wide.

"It's just my idiot brother, don't worry," Tania soothed him. Misto shook his head.

"Humans…" He muttered. Tania stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

"And the kittens aren't like this?" She asked. Misto grinned.

"Only when they're bored and they want to see magic…or back in the day when Etcetera saw Tugger," Misto said.

"Taniaaaa, I'm hungry," Misto looked at the closed door, where the whine was coming from.

"You're 14, make your own breakfast!" Tania called back.

"Come on, please!" Tania sighed and sat up. She got down from the bed and Misto leapt down, following her. Tania opened the door and walked past Tom, who stared at Misto in surprise.

"Oooh, Mum's not gonna like it when I tell her there's another cat in the house," Tom said. Tania rolled her eyes, crouching down so Misto could jump into her arms.

"He was just staying here last night, Tom…" Tania trailed off when she saw Tantomile and Admetus in the kitchen.

"Whoa, talk about the infestation of cats," Tom muttered as he brushed past her.

"Tom!" Tania growled. Tania set Misto back on the floor.

"Gretel wanted to know when you would be over, Tania," Tantomile said. Tania nodded.

"I'll head over there after I serve the idiot breakfast," Tania said. Tom was staring at Tania.

"Are you talking to it?" Tom asked. Tania gave a small shrug.

"And she is not an it, Tom…she's Tantomile," Tania said as she put the plate in front of Tom. Tom scoffed down the food.

"Yeah, you're weird, Tania…" Tom said. Tom looked around.

"Where are Louie and the midget?" Tom asked. Tania winced.

"The vet they were at got broken into…all the cats were stolen," Tania said. Tom looked at her.

"Oh," Tom murmured. Tania nodded.

"Hey, Mist, I'm going to take you back to Tyrone's yard, Tant will take Tania back to Gretel's," Admetus said. Misto nodded.

"Do you want to go now?" Misto asked. "I've got see how Quaxo is," Admetus nodded and they both left.

"I'm going to go, Tom, lock up after you go," Tania said. Tania offered her arms to Tantomile, who nodded. Tania carefully picked her up and left the house.

"Is Coricopat your brother?" Tania asked as they walked down the street.

"Yes, he is," Tantomile answered softly.

"Why did he agree to go with them this time, if they had a choice?" Tania asked. Tantomile smiled at her.

"Cori has never left Mali's side during a fight…he was not about to start now," Tantomile said.

"If you weren't pregnant, would you have stayed?" Tania asked as the approached the cottage.

"More than likely, yes," Tantomile said quietly.

"Tania, Tantomile," Gretel greeted happily when they entered the cottage. Gretel started telling Tania more about the Jellicles.

"Sorry," Tania apologized as her cell phone rang.

"What is it, Tom?" Tania asked. Gretel stroked Tantomile's back as Tania talked quietly to her brother.

"Thanks, Tom," Tania murmured and hung up.

"What is it, dear?" Gretel asked.

"They might have found the person that was responsible for robbing the vets," Tania said. Gretel nodded.

"Go on, dear, tell me what they have found," Gretel told her. Tania got to her feet. "Try to bring them home," Tania nodded and left. She arrived at the run-down house soon after. The sergeant from the other day walked up to her.

"Are they here?" Tania asked him. The sergeant shook his head.

"He did have them but they just disappeared apparently." He said before leaving. One of the officers walked up.

"I'm Officer Andrew Walker," He introduced himself. He was tall and young, with short brown hair and amazing blue eyes. Tania ran her hand through her hair. The officer handed her two collars.

"I believe these belong to your two," Officer Walker said. Tania nodded as she stared down at the collar in her hands.

"Do you have the one belonging to Coricopat?" Tania asked, looking back up at him, "I've sort of become friends with his owner," He nodded and left to find the collar.

"Brutal will be happy with this outcome," Tania looked around for the source of the voice. She saw three scrawny strays staring at the house.

"Hehe, they'll neva think that anotha cat took 'em all," One of them laughed. Tania stared at them. One of the cats was licking a wound on his leg.

"Where'd ya get that, Scruff?" one of the cats asked.

"Mali," Scruff seethed. "She scratched me when her paws were glowin', now it ain't healin'!"

"Here, Tania, I found it," Tania turned back around. Officer Walker frowned.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. Tania nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Tania said, taking the collar from him. Tania turned back to the strays, who were staring back at her. Tania walked over to them, they crouched and hissed. Tania lunged out and grabbed one of them, the one with the wound from Mali.

"OI, put me down!" Scruff snarled as he writhed in her grip. Tania grinned at it.

"I don't think so," Tania looked at it. Scruff stared at her as the other two cats ran off. Tania carried the writhing cat off. Tania stopped at the park and sat down, her grip still tight on the cat's neck.

"Where are they?" Tania asked slowly. Scruff hissed and writhed more.

"Who is Brutal?" Tania asked. Scruff stopped and looked at her.

"I'm not tellin' ya anyfing ya stupid human!" Scruff snarled.

"You will tell this stupid human something or I'm taking you to the vet, Scruff," Scruff stared at her wide-eyed.

"Ya can understand me?" Tania nodded.

"Aw, damn," Scruff muttered.

"Tell me everything you know and I'll let you go," Tania told him. Scruff lowered his eyes.

Mali opened her eyes slowly and gave a startled yelp when she found herself looking into a pair of orange eyes. The Jellicles around her woke up.

"Why is it your human has taken one of my hench-cats?" Brutal asked. Mali rubbed her eyes, leaning against the back of her cage.

"Which one?" Mali asked.

"What?" Brutal snapped.

"Which human?" Mali asked slowly. "We have four,"

"Tania, I believe," Brutal answered. Mali looked at Munkustrap.

"I have no idea," Mali answered truthfully. Brutal looked at Munkustrap, who glared at him.

"And you?" Brutal asked Munkustrap. Munkustrap shook his head. Brutal looked at them both closely for a moment. Brutal tilted his head.

"I'll be back for you two later," Brutal warned before he stalked out of the room. Mali looked at Munkustrap, her blue eyes wide.

"Dad," She murmured, quickly pressing herself to the bars dividing her from Munkustrap. Munkustrap put his arm through the bars, wrapping his arm around her.

"Shh, princess, it'll be okay," Mali pressed her head against the bars, shivering. She had barely recovered from being hurt the last time. Her head snapped up when she heard startled yelps from around her. She glanced down at her paws and noticed them sparking, she quickly stopped.

"Um…oops," Mali said sheepishly as she looked up. The bars were made of metal and she had just electrified the bars slightly. "My bad," Pounce, Mungojerrie, Tumble and Cori gave low chuckles as they settled back down on the floors of their cages. Teazer giggled as she took in her puffed up fur. Tugger shuddered above her as he tried to straighten out his fur. Cassandra and Bomba went out grooming themselves again. Mali looked at Munkustrap and fell over laughing. Munkustrap's fur was practically standing on end.

"Oh, Dad, you look ridiculous," Mali giggled weakly. Munkustrap smoothed down his fur.

"Have you seen yourself, Mali?" Munkustrap asked, grinning as he looked at her. Mali looked down at her fur and saw it was sticking up as well.

"Hahahaha, that's brilliant!" Mali laughed. Macavity paused outside when he heard laughing. He gently pushed the door open and peeked in. Mali was on her side on the bottom of the cage, laughing, as she examined her fur. Macavity noticed that most of the Jellicles fur was standing.

"Thanks for that, Mali," Cassandra said, pausing between grooming. Mali grinned at her. Macavity walked further into the room.

"Is there a reason you all look like you've been electrocuted?" Macavity asked. All eyes turned onto him, Mali still had a broad grin on her face.

"My bad," Mali said. Macavity gave a small smile as Mali smoothed down her fur. The smile disappeared from his face when Brutal stalked back in.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Yay…okay, I'm hiding in my room because my mum's workmates are over…and they're outside, doing shots, giggling and laughing…normally, I'd sit with them but seeing as they worked at my primary school when I was still there…hmmm…

No reviews for the last chapter :(

Please please please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	6. Answers

"Take the Leader and his daughter," Brutal ordered the hench-cats that had followed him. Munkustrap and Mali were pulled out of their cages. Munkustrap instantly wrapping his arms around his daughter and hissing and snarling at any hench-cat that dared to come near to her. They were quickly escorted from the room. They were shoved into a room, the same one, Mali noted with hate, which she was in before. Brutal was once again lounged out on the cushion. Mali was ripped away from Munkustrap's embrace and dragged over to Brutal's cushion. Brutal sat up as Mali was thrown down. He wrapped his strong arms around her as Mali kept her eyes on Munkustrap.

"Well, you know what to do," Brutal barked at his hench-cats. Mali's eyes widened as she watched the hench-cats converge on her dad. Brutal's grin grew larger every time Mali flinched with every hit that was delivered to Munkustrap. He gave a low chuckle when Mali began to shake as Munkustrap let out a groan.

"Dad," Mali whimpered quietly. Brutal drew Mali closer to his chest, wrapping his arms more tightly around her. Munkustrap's groans steadily grew into cries of pain and then, after hearing a loud crack, he screamed.

"Dad!" Mali cried out, struggling to get to his side. Brutal held her back. He gritted his teeth together as Mali sunk her teeth into his arm. He grinned when he felt his arm go wet from her tears.

"Enough," Brutal called finally. The hench-cats left and Brutal let Mali go. Mali scrambled to Munkustrap's side and buried her head into his chest. Munkustrap was battered and bloody.

"Aw, Dad," Mali whimpered into his chest. Munkustrap gave a shaky breath and rubbed Mali's back. Mali straightened up, her blue eyes tear-stained. Her paws searched his body, pressing here and there, sometimes getting hisses of pain from him.

"Broken ribs, maybe internal bruising and bleeding," Mali was murmuring. She looked back at Munkustrap who was staring back at her weakly. She pressed the pad of her paws against Munkustrap's chest, near his heart. Macavity watched as her eyes began to glow briefly before they shut and her head tilted back. A glow illuminated around her body and moved into Munkustrap's chest. Macavity watched as the glow disappeared and Mali slumped forward. Munkustrap sat up and held his limp daughter to his chest.

"Oh, Mali," He murmured, knowing that the broken ribs, the internal bleeding and the bruising had been healed. Brutal watched with faint interest. He turned to Macavity, who had his head turned away and ordered,

"Maccy, take Mali back to my room," Munkustrap hissed and held Mali tighter to his chest.

"Stay away from my daughter!" Munkustrap snarled.

"Macavity!" Brutal snapped when Macavity didn't move. Macavity slowly rose to his feet and walked over to Munkustrap. Munkustrap's green eyes stared up at him, painfully, as Macavity moved closer.

"Munkus," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap shook his head and held Mali closer, her head lolling about in his arm.

"Just take his damn daughter from him," Brutal snarled. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, his silver eyes pleading. Macavity looked up when two hench-cats entered.

"Mali would not want you making this any worse for yourself, Straps," Macavity murmured.

"You are not taking my daughter!" Munkustrap hissed. The hench-cats held Munkustrap back as Macavity took Mali from him. Munkustrap struggled in the hench-cats grips as Macavity scooped Mali into his arms and gently carried Mali from the room. Munkustrap was forced back into the other room and into the cage.

Misto held Quaxo in his arms as Quaxo slept. Jennyanydots sat beside him, she ran a paw over Quaxo's head.

"Jenny, can you take Quaxo for a moment?" Misto asked. Jenny nodded. Misto passed Quaxo to her before stumbling off. Skimble rose to his feet and followed. He found Misto on the outskirts of Tyrone's yard, on his knees as he trembled and shook.

"Lad, what is it?" Skimble asked Misto as he got to his knees beside him.

"Mali," Misto groaned. "She's in pain," Skimble stared at the small conjuring cat in surprise.

"She was already hurt but she's had to use her powers and it's completely drained her," Misto murmured.

"How do you know, lad?" Skimble asked gently.

"Bond…" Misto gave a low groan. Skimble caught the small conjuring cat as he collapsed. Skimble watched as Misto's green eyes rolled back and forth as his body twitched. Skimble gave a sigh as Misto's body finally relaxed.

"M-Macavity?" Misto whispered, his eyes shut. "Why, Mali?" Skimble watched, shocked as Misto mumbled to himself. Finally, Misto's green eyes fluttered open and he sat up.

"Seems like Mali hasn't completely exhausted herself," Misto muttered.

"What do you mean, lad?" Skimble asked.

"She just let me into her mind, to see and feel what she's feeling before she mentally told me the situation," Misto said.

"What did you see?" Skimble asked.

"Macavity, through her eyes with her feelings…she isn't afraid of him, she's pitying him," Misto murmured. "She told me that a cat called Brutal has them and that Brutal is keeping Macavity as a slave because Brutal has Griddlebone locked somewhere," Skimble looked at the puzzled Misto.

"What does Tania know?" Misto murmured as he got to his feet.

"Tania? Who is Tania?" Skimble asked, confused.

"Mali's human…she can understand us now," Misto said, his green eyes flashing to Skimble's face.

"That's it," Misto said. "I need to go see her…" Skimble grabbed Misto's arm as he went to run off.

"Take Quaxo with you, lad," Skimble told him. Misto quickly gathered up Quaxo and left.

Macavity quickly crossed the room to kneel by Mali's side as she gave a muffled moan. He watched as her blue eyes flickered open and landed on him. He gently smoothed the fur on her head out; she pushed her head into his paw. She gave a content sigh as she closed her eyes again.

"How are you feeling?" Macavity asked. Mali gave a small smile, though her eyes remained shut.

"Like I got hit by a truck," Mali laughed weakly.

"You shouldn't have exhausted yourself like that," Macavity told her. Her eyes opened once again.

"It saved my dad, didn't it?" Mali asked. Macavity nodded and Mali's eyes closed again.

"Then it was worth it," She murmured. Macavity startled when she started to glow faintly. The glow disappeared after a few moments.

"What did you do?" Macavity asked, confused.

"Gave some answers," Mali murmured.

"Gave some answers to who?" Mali's eyes snapped open and Macavity looked around. Brutal was standing in the doorway, fuming. He stalked over and gripped Mali's chest fur, yanking her off the cushion she was on.

"WHO?" He screamed. Mali laughed weakly, her head rolling back. A loud crack rang out through the room as Brutal struck her.

"WHO?" Brutal screamed again, his claws starting to pierce Mali's chest. He struck her again and again when she said nothing but laughed.

"Mali, tell him!" Macavity burst out as he watched her being repeatedly hit. She looked up at him, blood running from her black nose and cuts from her cheeks. She sighed and let her head hang back.

"Misto…" Mali murmured. Brutal gave a yell and hit Mali across the face, rendering her unconscious. Brutal marched from the room and Macavity was instantly at Mali's side.

"Oh, Mali…" He murmured worriedly as he cleaned the blood off her chest.

"S'not that bad," Mali murmured. Macavity stared at her, her blue eyes opened to look at him. Macavity frowned and continued cleaning her wounds.

"Why did you do it?" Macavity asked quietly. Mali smiled, her eyes closing again.

"Because Misto wanted to know," Mali murmured. Macavity stayed by her side as she floated out of consciousness.

"Munkustrap, relax," Bombalurina said. Munkustrap looked up at her.

"How?" He asked, agitated. "He has my daughter!"

"She is okay, Munkus," Cori spoke, his voice deep, as he kept his eyes closed. They all looked at him.

"How do you know?" Munkustrap asked, his voice nearing hysterical.

"Because I can feel what she is feeling," Coricopat replied, sighing. "She is a little sore but she is…unconscious at the moment," Plato looked down at Coricopat.

"Have…have you always been able to feel what she was feeling?" Plato asked. Coricopat gave a small nod. Hench-cats walked into the room later on, removing everyone except for Plato, Cori, Munkus and Tugger.

"Why were you interested in seeing if I have always been able to feel what Mali was feeling?" Coricopat asked Plato. Plato hesitated.

"Is it to do with what happened to you two when you were taken out before?" Coricopat asked.

"Yes," Plato murmured. Tugger and Munkustrap looked at them.

"What did happen when you were taken out?" Munkustrap asked. Tugger watched as Plato shut his eyes tight and lowered his head.

"Tell them, Plato, like Mali they will not think any less of you," Cori spoke up.

"Yes, they will," Plato whispered. Cori looked up at the cage above him, where Plato was.

"Plato, I do not think any less of you, Mali does not think any less of you…you did what you had to and Mali is glad you did so," Cori said. "She is glad you did so because she did not want to tell Leeway and Olivia that you were not coming home," Plato sighed.

"What happened?" Tugger asked.

"Brutal forced Mali and I…forced us to mate," Plato admitted. Munkustrap and Tugger stared at him in shock.

"I didn't want to," Plato told them. "Brutal was going to kill me if I refused…Mali told me to do it," Munkustrap sighed.

"We do not blame you, Plato," Munkustrap told him. Plato turned his back to them as he curled up.

"I hate that I had to do that to her," Plato murmured. The room went quiet until the others were returned, bloodied and scratched.

"If you'd rather keep your paws, I'd get them off me…right now," Mali growled as she opened her eyes. Brutal kept his paws where they were. Mali kicked him. He snarled and stalked back. He leapt on her, pinning her arms to her sides. Mali bared her teeth as he loomed above her. He tilted his head, examining her closely. Brutal gave a gruff purr, as his eyes travelled down her slim frame. Mali lunged up suddenly, smacking her head against his. Brutal fell back, groaning, holding onto his bloody nose. Mali sat up.

"Naw, did that hurt?" Mali asked. Brutal snarled and lunged at her, pinning her paws above her head with one paw.

Munkustrap's head snapped up when he heard muffled screams. He rammed himself against the door of his cage.

"Mali!" He cried, ramming himself against the door again. Ten minutes later, he collapsed against the door, breathing heavily as the screams continued. Tugger stared down at Munkustrap, whose head was lowered as his body heaved with silent sobs. Munkustrap's claws were bloodied and torn with his desperation in trying to get to Mali. Tugger turned his head away as Munkustrap's sobs became vocal.

Misto and Quaxo walked through the cat-flap at Mali's and Munkustrap's house. Tania looked down from where she was sitting on the table.

"Hey, Misto," Tania said. Misto leapt up onto the chair beside her, helping Quaxo up.

"How does she know your name, Dad?" Quaxo asked.

"She can understand us, Quaxo," Mistoffelees answered. Tania smiled and offered her hand to Quaxo. Quaxo sniffed it cautiously.

"Hey, Quaxo…I'm Tania," Quaxo grinned and pawed her hand.

"Mali managed to send me a message," Misto said. Tania looked at him. "She said ask Tania about a hench-cat…" Tania gave a nod before quickly getting up and leaving the room. She returned with a carrier.

"This is Scruff," Tania said as she set the carrier on the table. Misto leapt up on to the table and looked inside. Scruff was sitting miserably at the back of the carrier.

"Ya said ya were goin' let me go," Scruff muttered.

"And I am…once I actually find the house," Tania told him. "You lead me to the house and I'll let you go," Scruff looked at Misto.

"Who are ya?" Scruff asked.

"Mistoffelees…Mali's mate," Misto answered. Scruff stared at Misto.

"Oi thought da one wid red fur waz her mate," Scruff answered. Misto frowned.

"Plato?" He asked. Scruff nodded.

"Why did you think that?" Misto asked. Scruff looked pointedly at Quaxo.

"Oi may be a 'ench-cat but I won't tell 'im," Scruff said.

"Go play with Luca, Quaxo," Misto said. Quaxo looked at his dad's facial expression and nodded before leaping down and finding the Border collie pup.

"Why did you think Plato was Mali's mate?" Misto asked again.

"Brutal made 'em mate with each otha," Scruff told him. Misto fell onto his haunches, staring at Scruff. Tania looked at Misto, he looked heart-broken.

"Misto, she still loves you," Tania told him gently. Misto lowered his eyes.

"Mali made 'im do it," Scruff said. Misto looked up, looking at him quizzically.

"Brutal was goin' to kill Plato if he didn't do it," Misto sighed. Tania stared at him.

"Are you alright, Misto?" Tania asked. Misto shook his head.

"She's in pain and once again I can't help her…I can't protect her," Misto whispered, lowering his head. "I can never protect her," Scruff looked at Misto.

"Oi'll show ya Brutal's 'ide-out." Scruff said. Misto nodded.

"Quaxo!" Misto called. Quaxo reappeared.

"Tania, can you carry his carrier to Tyrone's yard?" Misto asked. "We need to get help if we're going to save them," Tania nodded and picked up the carrier. They left the house.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Well, there…

Thanks for the reviews, they make me happy!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	7. Dads are meant to be embarrasing

Mali was dragged back into her cage. She lay weakly on the side of the cage, breathing heavily and coughing. She groaned as pain shocked up her side. A paw rested on her head. She weakly looked up.

"Dad?" She murmured. Munkustrap stared at her, rubbing her head.

"Are you okay, princess?" He asked. Mali gave a weak smile, closing her eyes.

"What did you do to get that?" Tumblebrutus asked.

"Head-butted him in the nose," Mali answered. They all looked at her in shock.

"What?" Mali asked, looking at them.

"Only you would do such as thing," Cassandra said, shocked.

"I wasn't exactly comfortable being pinned to that cushion," Mali answered bitterly. Munkustrap looked at his daughter, his green eyes widening.

"Baby, he didn't…" Munkustrap trailed off. Mali gave a small weak nod.

"Afterwards…I was too weak to fight back," Mali answered. Munkustrap rubbed her head. Macavity walked into the room.

"Macavity, let me help her…please!" Munkustrap pleaded. Macavity sighed and walked over. He opened Munkustrap's cage and Mali's. Munkustrap ducked into Mali's cage and held her in his arms. Macavity closed the door and locked it again. Mali buried her head into Munkustrap's chest. He rubbed her back and cleaned her wounds.

"Dad," Mali whimpered as he poked her side. Munkustrap held her tighter.

"You've got a broken rib, baby," He murmured. "It'll be alright." Macavity turned and left the room. Mali let the tears fall.

"It hurts!" She whimpered into his chest. Munkustrap tried to stop his own tears.

"I know, baby, don't worry…I've got you," Munkustrap murmured, holding her closer. Tugger looked down at them.

"We'll be home soon, princess, don't you worry," Tugger murmured.

Jennyanydots sat beside Jellylorum, talking to Tyrone. Tyrone's cats suddenly went on alert, hissing and snarling.

"She isn't going to harm us," Misto said as he came out of the shadows with Quaxo and Tania.

"You brought a human here?" Tyrone snarled, crouching low. "I am not Deuteronomy, I do not stand them!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," Tania said, staring at the cats in surprise. "I came to help you actually." Misto glanced up at Tania, who was gripping on tightly to the carrier.

"She can understand us," Misto said to the confused cats. "She is also Mali and Munkustrap's human, she wants to help get the others back…and she's found a way," The Jellicles approached Tania cautiously.

"How do ya propose to help us, lassie?" Skimbleshanks asked. Tania smiled at him. She turned the carrier and looked at it.

"This is Scruff…" She started. The Jellicles listened to her plan. Tania finished and looked around at the cats. They all nodded and looked at her.

"Let's do this," Skimbleshanks said. Alonzo nodded.

"We'll protect your kittens and queens," Tyrone said. "Terror and Tigger will go with you,"

"Dad!" Tania turned when she heard the yelp. Misto was on his back on the ground, his body writhing. Quaxo was kneeling beside him, wide-eyed. Misto went limp. Quaxo pushed him slightly.

"Dad?" He whimpered. Misto gave a groan as he stirred.

"What was that?" Tania asked. Misto sat up.

"We need to move quickly," Misto said hoarsely.

"What's happening, Misto, dear?" Jennyanydots asked, kneeling by his side.

"Mali's in pain," Misto said quietly. Tania stared at them.

Alonzo, Skimbleshanks, Asparagus, Miro, Terror, Tigger, Admetus, Misto and Tania walked down the streets towards the house Scruff was leading them to. Scruff stopped and pointed to a run-down shack.

"Dat's the one…can Oi go now?" Scruff asked. Tania nodded. Scruff ran off. Tania looked down at the Jellicles and Terror and Tigger.

"Are you ready for this?" Tania asked. Alonzo grinned.

"We were born ready," Alonzo said. He leapt up into the air as something touched his tail.

"Yeah, born ready," Admetus grinned. "Ow!" Admetus yelped as Skimble slapped him upside the head.

"Now's not the time, boys," Skimble said. Skimble looked up at Tania.

"Let's go,"

"What is he doing in the same cage?" Mali's eyes snapped open as she shot up. She gave a cry as her body burnt with pain. She collapsed back into strong arms.

"She was too hurt to be alone," Mali dimly heard Macavity answer. Mali opened her eyes wearily and found herself looking up at Munkustrap's concerned green eyes. Mali carefully sat up, Munkustrap's paws helping her. She leaned against his side, looking out at Brutal and Macavity as they glared at one another.

"This isn't going to end well," Mali murmured weakly. Munkustrap shook his head, adjusting his arm to wrap around her waist. Brutal grabbed Macavity and pulled him from the room. Mali settled against Munkustrap's side, closing her bruised eyes. Munkustrap rested his head against hers.

"Hey, Cori," Mali said. Cori looked at her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Tantomile's kittens, what do you think they'll be?" Mali asked.

"She will only be having one kitten, Mali," Coricopat answered. "And I am not sure," Mali opened her eyes.

"Why is she only having one kitten?" Mali asked, confused. Cori smiled.

"It is the way of magical cats," Cori answered. "Tantomile and I had different…we had a different birth to yours, I guess," Coricopat said, seeing the look on Mali's face.

"You see with magical cats, if the mother is the one magical there will only be one kitten," Coricopat started to explain. "However if it is only the father that is magical then there will be more kittens but not a bigger chance of all of them being magical," Mali nodded, trying to understand.

"What if both parents are magical?" Tugger asked, interested. "Like Mali and Misto?"

"It does not matter," Cori answered. "If the mother is magical then there will only be one kitten and it will be magical," Mali closed her eyes as she contemplated this.

"It is why Reema only had Mali, and the reason why Mali only had Quaxo," Coricopat continued.

"So, it was your father that was magical but not your mother?" Tumblebrutus asked Coricopat. Cori gave a small shrug.

"It would seem so," Cori answered bitterly.

Later, Mali's fur prickled and she opened her eyes to stare at the door. She tilted her head slightly. The door opened quietly and Mali's eyes widened when she saw who had entered. Tania gave a smile as she knelt down by the cages. The Jellicles had crept in behind her.

"Hi, Mali…Munkustrap," Tania said, smiling as she opened their cage doors. Munkustrap helped Mali out. The other Jellicles opened the other cage doors.

"Naw, hi, Cori," Admetus laughed, knuckling Coricopat's head fur. Cori pulled himself out of the headlock, grinning.

"Wait, how do you know our Jellicle names?" Mali asked. Tania smiled as she stroked Cori's head.

"Coricopat's owner, Gretel, helped me to understand you guys," Tania said.

"Misto!" Mali cried out, hugging her mate when she saw him. Misto wrapped his arms around her.

"Uh oh," Alonzo muttered from where he was hugging Cassandra. The door to the room had opened again and Brutal was staring at them in the doorway.

"Hench-cats!" Brutal yelled as he lunged in. Mali let go of Misto and crouched, her paws sparking, as she waited for the hench-cats. Tania quickly backed to the side as cats filled the room. Skimble had told her if there was a fight to stay out of it, so that was what she was doing. She watched helplessly as the Jellicles fought the other cats. Mali and Misto stood back to back, shocking cats as they came close. Suddenly Misto's weight disappeared from behind her.

"Whoa!" Misto groaned as he hit the floor from where he was tackled. Munkustrap clawed at the few hench-cats that were trying to attack him.

"Well, 'ello there, beauty," Mali turned when she heard the gruff voice. She was smacked across the jaw, making her fall to the ground.

"Jellicles, run!" Munkustrap yelled. Mali rolled over and went to run for the door. Claws caught her hips, making her yowl loudly in pain. Munkustrap lunged at the blacky-brown cat that had his claws embedded in Mali's sides.

"Get. Away. From. My. Daughter!" Munkustrap snarled, emphasising each word with a claw across the cat's body. Munkustrap hit the cat once more, a loud crack was heard and the cat fell to the floor, lifeless. Brutal screamed with fury when the cat fell. Munkustrap quickly detached his claws from Mali's hips before picking her up. Brutal's enraged scream ran through the shack as the Jellicles ran. Tania ran beside them.

"Is everyone here?" Munkustrap panted as they stopped a few streets away. They looked around.

"We're all here," Skimble gasped. They all limped back to Tyrone's yard, Tania followed. They arrived back at the yard and Munkustrap set Mali on the ground. Tania sat, crossed-legged, a little distance away, watching them. Jennyanydots went to Mali's side and examined her many wounds as Misto watched.

"Mum!" Tania watched as Quaxo barrelled into Mali's arms. Mali smiled, kissing Quaxo's head gently.

"Hey there," Mali murmured. Tania's attention was turned from them as Jennyanydots approached her.

"Can you look after the kittens, dear?" Jennyanydots asked. "Things are just so hectic at the moment," Tania nodded.

"Sure thing," Jenny smiled and ushered the kittens over to her. The sleepy kittens just climbed onto her lap and dozed off. Tania watched as all the cats were checked over.

"So, you're Mali?" Tania looked back as Tyrone walked over to Mali. Mali raised her head from Misto's lap to look at him.

"Um, yeah," She answered sleepily.

"Hey, Munk, when are we going back to our yard?" Tugger asked, as Jellylorum checked him over.

"We'll check it out tomorrow," Munkustrap yawned. Jennyanydots collected the kittens later on and Tania left silently.

The next week and the Jellicles were back in the yard. They had gone back two days after the captured Jellicles were saved from Brutal. Mali was back at her human's house, eating breakfast before she went to go to the yard. Tania was sitting at the table, reading one her new books. They both looked at the door when someone knocked on it. Tania opened the door. Officer Walker stood nervously in the doorway.

"Um, hi, Tania," He said. Tania invited him inside.

"Oh, Dad, you're gonna want to see this," Mali sang as she saw the way Officer Walker looked at Tania. Tania stared at Mali. Mali grinned at her.

"We might have a lead on your missing…" He trailed off as he caught sight of Mali, who resisted the urge to wave.

"You found them?" He asked, surprised. Tania smiled.

"Yeah, all of the missing cats are back at their homes," Tania said, glancing at Munkustrap when he wandered into the room.

"You called, princess?" Munkustrap asked. Mali nodded at Tania and Officer Walker.

"How did you find them?" Officer Walker asked, shocked.

"Look, Officer Walker…" Tania began.

"Andrew," He said. He went bright red after he said it. Munkustrap sat beside Mali, laughing softly as he stared at them. Tania smiled again, blushing a little.

"It's kind of confusing, Andrew," Tania said. Andrew sighed and nodded. Munkustrap got up and walked over to Andrew.

"Make your move, kid," Munkustrap said, wrapping himself around Andrew's leg. Andrew stared down at him, his blush growing.

"Watch it, Munkus," Tania murmured warningly to Munkustrap. Munkustrap looked up at her and winked.

"Munkus?" Andrew asked, confused, as he looked back up to Tania.

"Um, yeah…him," Tania said, pointing to Munkustrap as he went to sit beside Mali again.

"I thought his name was Louie…" Andrew said, sounding confused. Tania ran her hand through her hair.

"I don't know…I've just taken to calling him that lately." Tania said. Andrew smiled.

"Well, I need to go," Andrew said. He hesitated slightly before handing Tania a piece of paper.

"In case you want to go get a drink or catch up or something, sometime," Andrew said. Tania blushed.

"Um, thank you," She said, smiling at him. She walked him to the door. He turned and looked at her again.

"You're not going to tell me how you found the cats, are you?" He asked. Tania shook her head, smiling.

"Not a chance," She told him. Andrew laughed and waved as he walked down the driveway. Tania waved back and shut the door, leaning against it, a large smile on her face.

"Oh, _me-ow_," Mali laughed. Tania shot her a small glare.

"So, are you going to call him?" Mali asked. Tania looked at her before looking at the piece of paper in her hand.

"I might," Tania said quietly. Munkustrap chuckled. Tania looked at him.

"And why would you say that to him?" Tania asked. Munkustrap stretched.

"It's not like he understood me or anything," Munkustrap yawned.

"Yeah, but I did…and that was embarrassing," Tania said, looking down at the number again.

"He's a dad, Tania, he's meant to be embarrassing," Mali told her. Munkustrap stared at her.

"Since when have I embarrassed you in front of Mistoffelees?" He asked. Mali laughed.

"When we first became mates…I believe before you left the den when Misto and I were lying on the cushion, you winked and said 'behave'," Mali said. Tania looked at them, smiling.

"Did you seriously say that?" Tania asked him. Munkustrap frowned.

"What night was that?" He asked. Mali winced.

"When Macavity came to the yard, looking for me…the first time he took me," Mali said. Munkustrap nodded.

"I don't remember much about that day, Ma, only that was the last day I saw you for six months," Munkustrap murmured, nuzzling her. Mali nuzzled him back. Tom came trudging down the stairs, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Who was at the door?" Tom asked.

"Andrew…um, Officer Walker," Tania answered. Tom stared at her. He looked around.

"Where are Mum and Dad?" Tom asked. "Weren't they meant to get back last night?" Tania nodded.

"They were…but they didn't," Tania murmured. "I don't know where they are,"

"Well, we're going," Mali said, nudging Munkustrap. Tania gave them a small nod.

"Come back tonight, Mali, I want to keep an eye on those claw marks on your hips," Tania told her.

"Why do you call her Mali?" Tom asked. "Her name is Molly," Tania gave a small shrug as she went into the kitchen.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Yay, another chapter :D

Okay…I probably won't update Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and Boxing day…because I'm basically away for all three days, well, I might update late Christmas day when I come back from my Nan's…

Merry Christmas everyone!

Thanks to those who read and reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	8. Death, visions and glitter

Mali stretched out on the car boot, loving the warmth. Demeter and Bombalurina settled out beside her.

"How are you feeling, Mali?" Demeter asked. Mali smiled and nodded.

"I'm feeling great," Mali told her.

"Is everything with you and Mistoffelees okay?" Bombalurina asked hesitantly. Mali opened her eyes and looked at Bomba.

"What do you mean?" Mali asked, sitting up.

"You two seem…I don't know, a little distant from each other," Mali frowned as she looked out at her mate.

"Has he said much to you since you've been back, princess?" Demeter asked. Mali shook her head, suddenly confused.

"No, he hasn't actually." Mali murmured. Bomba nudged her.

"Go talk to him," She told her. Mali nodded and leapt down from the boot. Tugger, Pounce, Tumble and Misto stopped talking when she got close.

"Hey, Mist, can I talk to you?" Mali asked. Misto nodded and followed her. They went to a quiet part of the yard.

"What is it?" Misto asked quietly, not exactly meeting her eyes.

"What's wrong, Mistoffelees?" Mali asked him. Misto turned his head away.

"Don't know what you mean," He muttered. Mali took his chin in her paws and turned his head back to look at her.

"I know something is troubling you," Mali murmured.

"The fact that you and Plato mated for one thing," Misto said coolly. Mali startled.

"Brutal forced us to, Misto, that's why we did…it," Mali told him. "You're still my heart, you do know that?" Misto sighed and met her eyes for the first time. His face softened when he saw the hurt and pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mali, I shouldn't of been so stupid," Misto said, hugging her. Mali buried her head into his chest.

"I love you," Misto murmured, pressing his lips to her head.

"I love you, Misto," Mali told him, tilting her head up to meet his lips. Misto smiled against Mali's kiss. They spent the day together, nuzzling and just being side by side, tails entwined. Mali nuzzled him before she headed off to her humans. Coricopat and Tantomile accompanied her on her walk.

"Will you come see Gretel before you go home, Mali?" Coricopat asked deeply, adjusting his collar. Mali shook her head.

"I should get back home before Tania starts to worry," Mali smiled. Cori rubbed against her side before walking to the gate. Tantomile rubbed her head against Mali's before following Cori up the garden path. Mali headed towards home. She slipped into the cat-flap and froze. Tania was sitting at the table, head in her hands as she cried. Andrew stood beside her, a mask of shock on his face, as he rubbed her back. A couple of police stood in the kitchen.

"Do you want me to go check on Tom?" Andrew asked quietly. Tania nodded, crying. Andrew headed upstairs. Mali looked at the Border collie pup, cowering in the corner.

"Luca, do you know what's happened?" Mali asked him. Luca shook his head.

"Tom was angry," Luca whimpered. "He pushed me out of the room," Mali walked across the room and leapt up onto Tania's lap. Tania pushed her down. Mali tilted her head, watching as Tania cried. Mali leapt through the cat flap and ran down the street. She ran to Coricopat's and Tantomile's.

"What is wrong, my dear?" Gretel asked as soon as Mali slipped into the house.

"Something has happened to Tania," Mali said. Coricopat, Admetus and Tantomile looked up from where they were laying on the couch. Gretel looked up from her knitting.

"What, dear?" Gretel asked, sounding worried.

"I'm not sure, I tried to ask her but she pushed me away," Mali said. "There are police at my house, Tania is crying and Tom has locked himself in his room," Gretel rose to her feet.

"Let's go, my dears," Gretel said as she shuffled towards the door. Coricopat leapt down from the couch to join them. They walked towards Mali's human house. Gretel knocked on the door once they had finally arrived. One of the police opened the doors.

"Can I help you, Ma'am?" He asked politely.

"I came to see Tania," Gretel said, "Has something happened?" The officer invited Gretel inside. Mali and Coricopat slipped in after her. They walked into the kitchen.

"Come on, Tom, you need to open the door," Mali heard Andrew say from upstairs. Tania looked up with red, puffy eyes as Gretel walked in.

"H-How…?" Tania asked, trailing off when her eyes fell on Mali and Coricopat.

"What has happened, my dear?" Gretel asked, sitting beside Tania.

"My parents are dead," Tania cried. Mali and Coricopat exchanged shocked looks. Gretel took Tania's hand in her own gnarled one.

"How?" Gretel asked gently.

"Car accident," Tania hiccupped. "They were on their way back from their week away…it was raining and they lost control,"

"I can't get Tom to open the door," Andrew said as he walked downstairs. He stopped when he saw Gretel.

"Who is he?" Coricopat whispered, nodding to Andrew.

"Tania's boyfriend," Mali whispered back.

"I wouldn't say that just yet, Mali," Tania murmured. Mali crossed the room, ducking around the polices feet. She leapt up onto Tania's lap.

"Are you okay?" Mali asked her gently. Tania rubbed Mali's head as Gretel and Andrew introduced themselves. Coricopat leapt up onto Gretel's lap.

"We are here if you need us, Tania," Coricopat told her. Tania scratched behind his ear.

"Thank you, Cori," Tania murmured. She quickly looked down as she felt Mali slump on her legs before sliding off and hitting the floor. Mali's small body was convulsing on the floor. Tania bent down to grab her.

"Do not touch her!" Cori warned, leaping down beside Mali.

"Why?" Tania asked, panicked.

"She is having a vision," Cori said, his dark eyes focused on Mali's writhing frame. Andrew, Gretel and the two officers in the room watched Mali seize. After a few moments which seemed like forever, Mali went limp.

"Everlasting Cat I hate visions," Mali muttered as she opened her eyes. Cori tilted his head.

"What did you see?" He asked. Mali sat up and held out her paw. Cori placed his paw on hers.

_Mali was sitting on the boot of the car next to the tyre where Alonzo was keeping watch. Her face was worried, her eyes sad. She perked up when she saw Munkustrap walking towards her. _

"_What did you find?" Mali asked, casting her eyes on the others who had just returned with Munkustrap. Munkustrap raised his head to meet her eyes for the first time, his face was grim, his eyes red and puffy, like he had just been crying._

"_He's dead, Mali," Munkustrap said sadly. "He went to save Quaxo and tried to fight __**him**__ but lost…he didn't make it, Mali," Mali's breathing increased rapidly._

"_Misto!" Mali screamed as she fell into her father's arms._

"They're getting more detailed," Mali muttered as Cori pulled away, visibly shocked. "Usually it is just flashes of what will happen, not a detailed vision like that one,"

"I'm not letting this one come true, Cori," Mali said, shivering. Cori stared at her, he was shaken. "I will not let this one come true!" Tania stared down at the two cats.

"Miss, we are going to go now," The two police said. Tania nodded. Andrew showed them out.

"What did you see, Mali?" Tania asked. Mali shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, Tania," Mali murmured. "Focus on Tom and yourself,"

"What's going on?" Mali looked at the cat-flap as Munkustrap pushed his way in. Mali walked over to him and nuzzled him.

"Tania's parents have died," Mali murmured in his ear. Munkustrap looked at her in shock, before looking up at Tania.

"I'm so sorry," Munkustrap told her. Tania nodded. Gretel looked up at Andrew as he continued to stare at the cats.

"You are one of us, aren't you, dear?" Gretel asked him. Andrew stared at her.

"One of you?" Andrew asked, confused.

"You can understand them, can't you?" Gretel asked, indicating to the cats. Andrew rubbed the back of his head before giving a small nod. Tania stared at him, open mouthed.

"You mean you understood what they were saying the whole time we were talking?" Tania yelped, pointing at Munkustrap and Mali. Andrew nodded.

"Oops," Munkustrap murmured. Mali looked at him and grinned.

"Sheesh, way to go, Dad," Mali said. Mali looked at the three humans.

"Okay, how did we go from just having one human being able to understand us to having three?" Mali asked, her eyes flicking from one human to the next.

"How long have you been able to understand us?" Coricopat asked Andrew.

"Since I was little," Andrew replied. The cat-flap snapped open and Mali found herself pinned to the floor.

"Well, hello there, princess," Mali rolled her eyes and pushed her uncle off of her.

"Tuggie!" The four cats looked to the right to see a black and white blur run at them. Tugger was tackled to the ground.

"Eww, he's slobbering on me!" Tugger whined. "Mali, help!" Mali looked at Munkustrap questioningly.

"Hm, let him hang for a few minutes," Munkustrap answered, smiling.

"Munkus, you're my oldest brother, aren't you supposed to protect me?" Tugger yelped as he tried to scramble away from Luca. Munkustrap shrugged.

"Okay, down, Luca," Mali said. Luca trotted upstairs happily. Tugger looked at Mali, slobber dripping from his mane. The room went quiet as they watched Mali grit her teeth, as her body sunk lower to the ground.

"Another vision?" Tania asked. Munkustrap's and Tugger's head snapped up at that news. Cori shook his head, looking at Mali mystified.

"That is no vision," Cori murmured. Mali's frame relaxed and she straightened up.

"Sometimes, having powers really suck," Mali said darkly.

"What was that all about?" Coricopat asked. Mali shook her head, looking confused.

"Anger, a lot of it…bitter thoughts, hatred, sorrow, thoughts of revenge," Mali muttered, confused.

"I have no idea what that was about," Mali said.

"What vision did you have?" Munkustrap asked. Mali looked at him.

"I really don't want to talk about it, so don't freak out when I do this," Mali told Munkustrap as she walked over to him. She placed both her paws on either side of Munkustrap's head. He gave a small gasp as he began to see what she did. Mali finally pulled away. Munkustrap looked at her, shaken.

"Everlasting Cat," Munkustrap murmured. Mali looked around to see Coricopat pulling away from Tugger, whose brown eyes were wide.

"I'm not going to let it come true, Dad," Mali said. "I swear to you, I will not let it come true!" Munkustrap hugged her.

"We'll do what we can to prevent this," He murmured in her ear. Mali sighed.

Mali was lounging on the boot of TSE1, relishing the warmth the car gave. She gave a content smile and closed her eyes, hoping to doze off. Tania and Tom were starting to accept the fact that their parents weren't coming home and Gretel was always there for them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mali cracked open a curious eye when she heard the extremely peeved yell. The other eye quickly followed suit when she saw the sight of someone stalking towards her. Mali slipped off the boot, rolling around on the ground laughing. Munkustrap stopped beside her, his silver coat sticking to his skin from water, but what made Mali really laugh was that Munkustrap was sparkling. Tons of glitter covered his wet fur. Munkustrap looked down at her, annoyed.

"Did you have something to do with this?" Munkustrap snapped. Mali sat up and looked at him innocently.

"No," Mali bit her lip to keep from laughing. Munkustrap eyed her suspiciously.

"But I wish I did, that is brilliant!" Mali snorted with laughter as she started to roll around again.

"Tugger," Munkustrap growled under his breath as he went to seek out his younger sibling. Mali finally sat up, still giggling weakly. Coricopat came to sit beside her.

'_I thought it was not going to work,' _Coricopat thought to her. Mali looked at him, wide eyed.

"Oh you didn't…!" She gasped. Cori flashed a cheeky grin in her direction.

"Well, with the help of the kittens of course," Cori told her.

"How'd you do it?" Mali grinned, wanting to know more.

"Set up a bucket filled with water, when he walked under it, we pulled a rope which upended the bucket," Cori summarised quickly. "And then we pulled another rope, while Munkustrap was stunned, which then covered him with a ton of glitter," Mali started laughing again.

"Whoop, I better run," Cori murmured before bolting off. Munkustrap was walking back to Mali, looking hopeless. Mali sat up and looked at him sympathetically.

"Can you help me get it off?" Munkustrap asked hopelessly. Mali got to her feet, grabbing his paw and leading him away. She took him to near their den and set him down.

"Where's Mum?" Mali asked. Munkustrap sighed.

"With Bomba and the kittens," He answered. Mali grabbed a bucket, which was filled with water, before tipping it over his head. Munkustrap spluttered.

"Aren't I wet enough for you?" He spluttered. Mali sighed, rolling her eyes, as she set the bucket back down.

"That was to get the glitter off…that stuff tastes absolutely disgusting you know," Mali told him as she sat beside him. Mali pulled Munkustrap against her and started to clean his fur. Every so often she stopped and spat out a mouthful of glitter. Soon Munkustrap was clean, though some glitter remained in his fur. Mali wrapped her arms around her dad as he remained leaning against her. She leaned her head against his, smiling.

"So, how is my daughter?" Munkustrap asked, glancing up at her.

"I'm fine," Mali answered. Munkustrap rolled over, pulling Mali with him. They ended up with Munkustrap lying on his back with Mali's head resting on his abdomen. Mali draped her arm around him, looking up at him. He stroked her head, smiling. He gave a small chuckle as he rested his head on the ground.

"What's so funny?" Mali asked him. Munkustrap shook his head, his laugh increasing.

"You're covered in glitter." He laughed. Mali sat up, looked down and found that she was indeed covered in glitter. Mali looked at him before laughing and resting her head back on his abdomen. They both shot up when they heard yelling. They looked at each for a second before racing back to the main part of the clearing. Munkustrap and Mali looked around in shock at the large fight occurring in the yard. Mali's eyes sought out Misto and Quaxo. Misto was fighting the approaching enemy cats with magic as he protected the kittens with Jenny, Jelly, Asparagus and Skimbleshanks. Munkustrap looked for Demeter, she and Bomba were fighting cats as Reema, Hecate and Riya cowered behind them. He heard a cry beside him and saw Mali being pulled away by a large cat. Mali fought against the thick arms wrapped around her chest, she couldn't move her arms. Munkustrap spun around as cries echoed through the yard, he didn't know who to help.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

Well, I thought this was the chapter to leave you on for the Christmas break, haha…

I would have updated tomorrow, Christmas Eve!, but I have a Dr's appointment in the morning before I go to my nan's :D

Thanks to those who have reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	9. Leader, and true colours

"Hold them!" The yell echoed through the yard. Everyone stopped fighting and looked towards the source of the voice. Brutal and Macavity were standing on a large junk-pile watching the scene before them. Mali was dragged further away from Munkustrap, she growled and tried to bite the arm of the cat that held her. Brutal and Macavity leapt down from the pile and stood in the clearing.

"What are you doing here?" Munkustrap hissed, crouching. Brutal looked around, his orange eyes glinting with interest.

"I like the glitter, Munkustrap, it suits you," Brutal said, his eyes flicking back to Munkustrap. Macavity smirked. Mali glanced to Coricopat briefly, who was to the right of her; he looked slightly ashamed…slightly.

"What do you want?" Munkustrap snarled. Brutal glared at him.

"I came for revenge," Brutal growled. Munkustrap blinked. "You killed my baby brother!" Mali felt the anger, bitterness and despair coming from him. Munkustrap looked to Mali, understanding who he had killed. Munkustrap looked back to Brutal, who was pacing around the yard.

"So who to take the revenge out on…" Brutal wondered out loud. He looked to Munkustrap.

"Someone who it would hurt you to see them get killed," Brutal said. Munkustrap stiffened.

"But who shall it be?" Brutal wondered. He stopped by Tugger, who was pinned against the old stove.

"Your baby brother?" Brutal asked before moving on.

"Your mate…your son, your little daughters?" Brutal stopped in front of Mali.

"Or maybe your eldest daughter…Mali?" Mali looked at Munkustrap, her paws sparking briefly. Brutal walked back to Macavity.

"Who do you think, Maccy?" Brutal asked. Macavity stalked over to Mali. Mali's breath caught in her throat.

"His favourite daughter," Macavity said bitterly. "Munkustrap's reason for existence," Mali looked at her uncle in surprise, her blue eyes wide with shock.

"I thought you had changed!" Mali whispered. "I trusted you!" She gasped as she was struck across the face.

"Because you ran, Griddlebone is dead," Macavity hissed at her before stalking away. Mali could feel the blood dripping from the scratches on her face. Brutal walked back over to Mali. Munkustrap went to lunge forward but was caught by the other cats. Brutal let his long claws slip out. He dragged his claws up Mali's chest to rest on her throat.

"No!" Misto cried out, throwing himself forward. He was caught by the other cats as well. Mali gave a small whimper as Brutal's claws inched across her throat, cutting it slightly.

"She is not dead, Macavity!" Coricopat screamed. "Griddlebone is still alive!" Brutal just flicked his head towards Coricopat. Mali watched as a cat struck him across the head and he tumbled to the floor, lifeless. Brutal turned his attention back to Mali. He dragged his claw down the side of Mali's face, making it bleed. He rested both of his claws near her neck.

"You ready to say good-bye to your reason of existence, Munkustrap?" Brutal growled, his claws closing on Mali's throat.

"No, I'll do anything!" Munkustrap cried out, struggling against the hold on his arms. The cat holding Mali yelped and fell back. Mali stood frozen in place, sparks dancing in her paws. Brutal growled.

"Don't hurt her!" Munkustrap pleaded. "It's just a reflex for her to spark!" Macavity walked back over and held Mali's arms as Brutal's claws closed back around her throat.

"Munkustrap, do something!" Mistoffelees screamed as the life was slowly choked from his mate.

"Kill me!" Munkustrap cried out. "I'm the one who killed your brother!" Brutal released Mali's throat, she gasped for air, her knees buckling as Macavity held onto her arms tightly.

"Munkus, what are you doing?" Demeter cried. "Don't forget your family!" Munkustrap didn't look at her. Brutal walked over to him.

"I think we can come to a compromise," Brutal said slowly. "You come with us and your family goes free," Munkustrap nodded, a few tears falling down his cheeks.

"Fine," Munkustrap said. "Just… just don't hurt them," Brutal grinned and turned.

"Let…let me say good-bye," Munkustrap said weakly. Brutal flicked his head and the cats let Munkustrap go. Munkustrap walked over to Mali, ignoring Macavity who stood behind her. He hugged her tightly.

"You're the leader now, Mali," He murmured in her ear. Mali held him closely, burying her head in his chest.

"Dad, don't…please!" Mali pleaded with him. "I can't do this!" Munkustrap lifted her chin and looked at her.

"You'll be fine my baby," He told her softly, kissing her forehead. Mali bit her bottom lip as she struggled not to cry. Munkustrap detached Mali's arms from around him.

"I love you, baby," He murmured to her, wiping away her tears. Munkustrap turned and walked towards Brutal. Brutal grinned at him. They left the yard. Mali collapsed to her knees, sobs wracking her body. Misto walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. Demeter stared at Mali, her eyes angry. Munkustrap had chosen to say good-bye to Mali and not to her and _their_ kittens. Quaxo walked over to his mum, helping to wipe away her tears. Mali gathered Quaxo in her arms, hugging him as she continued to cry. Demeter gathered her kittens and stalked away. Bombalurina watched her go, feeling a little torn. She saw how angry Demeter was that Munkustrap had said good-bye to Mali instead of her but Munkustrap had always been closer to Mali. Bombalurina glanced back at Demeter's retreating back before she went to comfort Mali.

Mali sat on the tyre that evening, her knees drawn up close to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs. She was staring up at the moon, oblivious to the biting cold wind. Her ears twitched as she heard someone moving around. She looked up and saw gold in the shadows.

"Mum?" Mali asked. Demeter stepped out of the shadows, her face oddly blank.

"You are not my daughter!" Demeter hissed. Mali's ear pressed back against her skull as Demeter stalked forward.

"You have never been and will never be my child!" Demeter growled. "All your life you have been deserted, Mali, and everyone will desert you in the future, they'll turn against you!" Demeter hissed cruelly. Mali just stared at Demeter in shock. Demeter crossed the final few steps and stood in front of her.

"What did I do?" Mali murmured. Demeter hit her across the face. Mali didn't make a noise.

"You stole my mate and the father of my kits from me!" Demeter snarled, hitting her again. Mali felt the scratches that she received earlier in the day open up again.

"He's my father too," Mali whispered, raising her blue eyes to look at Demeter. Mali cried out in pain as Demeter struck her again, this time with her claws out. Demeter was pulled away but she broke free of the one who had held her and lunged at Mali. Mali didn't fight back as she was clawed, scratched and bitten. Demeter was finally pulled off Mali. Alonzo stood protectively in front of Mali, his honey eyes flashing dangerously as he glared at Demeter. Plato and Pouncival flanked his sides, glaring at Demeter. Misto leapt up on the tyre next to Mali, looking over her wounds worriedly.

"Demeter, why would you do such a thing?" Skimbleshanks growled as he saw the bloodied state Mali was in.

"She let them take him!" Demeter screamed. Mali looked down at her paws. Misto felt her body starting to tremble under his caring paws. "She could've stopped them but she did nothing!" Plato took a step down to stand in front of Demeter, still glaring at her.

"The last thing Mali wanted was for them to take Munkustrap!" Plato snarled. "Munkustrap did not want to see his daughter be killed, she has a mate, she has a kit…she is his first-born!" Plato continued to snarl, his dark green eyes flashing dangerously.

"He has other kittens to think about…he has OUR kittens!" Demeter screeched. Demeter turned her deadly glare on Mali.

"Since she has been here all she has brought is pain and death," Demeter hissed. "How many times have we had to save her tail from Macavity?" Demeter snarled cruelly. "How many times have we had to save her mate and kit from him?" Mali raised her eyes to look at Demeter for the first time, her blue eyes angry.

"How much destruction has she brought to this yard?" Demeter screamed. "Because of her all of these things are happening, the kittens were stolen because of her,"

"And if you remember, Demeter, Mali is responsible for getting them back," Tantomile said darkly as she stepped forward. "And it was not her fault the kittens were taken, a very disturbed queen took them for her own greed,"

"Bomba, will you take Demeter to cool off?" Alonzo asked coldly, his eyes still on Demeter. Bomba nodded and dragged Demeter away. Everyone turned their attention back to Mali, who was staring at her paws, her shoulders slumped and looking very vulnerable.

"Come, dear, let me look at those wounds," Jenny said softly, reaching up to her. Mali shook her head.

"Jenny, I'm fine…I'll be fine," Mali murmured. Jenny grabbed one of Mali's paws and dragged her from the tyre.

"Jellicle leader or not you need to get yourself looked at," Jenny said softly, acting as though she didn't see the flinch. Jenny took Mali to the infirmary and set her on a mattress. Coricopat looked up groggily from where he was lying.

"What was that all about?" He asked tiredly. Mali remained silent.

"Demeter had a huge spaz attack," Alonzo explained, from where he was leaning against the wall. He looked at Mali worriedly. Misto rubbed the silent Mali's back. Jenny quickly cleaned Mali's wounds and Alonzo left, going on guard duty. Misto kissed Mali's paw.

"I'm going to go be with Quaxo," Misto murmured to her. "If you need me just call me," Mali gave a nod and Misto left. Coricopat sat up.

"I'll come check on you later, dear," Jenny told her gently. "Pouncival is outside if something happens," Jenny left. Coricopat crawled over to Mali's side.

"Maybe Demeter is right, Cori," Mali said quietly. Coricopat stared at her in outrage.

"No, she is not, Mali!" Coricopat told her firmly. "She could not be even more further from the truth!" Coricopat took Mali's paw.

"Munkustrap loves you more than anything in this world," Coricopat told her. Mali looked at him.

"Everybody here loves you and would be willing to do anything for you," Mali rested her head on Coricopat's shoulder.

"Thanks, Cori," She murmured. Coricopat smiled.

Mali was sitting on the rocking chair, staring out over the yard.

"Mali?" Mali looked around and saw Bombalurina climbing up beside her, Reema buried in one of her arms. Bombalurina sat beside her.

"What can I do for you, Bomba?" Mali asked quietly. Bombalurina sighed.

"I need to show you something," Bomba murmured. Mali looked at her. Bombalurina shifted Reema so that Reema's face was facing Mali. Mali saw the large bruise on Reema's right eye.

"What happened?" Mali asked, stroking her little half sister's face.

"Demeter," Bombalurina said bitterly. Mali snapped her head up, looking at Bombalurina.

"What?" Mali asked, outraged.

"Last night, after she attacked you and I took her back to my den…she went completely off at Reema…because of her namesake," Bombalurina said. Reema began crying softly.

"Why doesn't Mummy love me, Mali?" Reema whimpered. Mali stroked Reema's head.

"It's alright, kitten," Mali murmured softly before turning her face towards the clearing.

"Tumble!" Mali called out. Tumblebrutus stopped and turned around.

"Can you call a meeting and bring Demeter to the tyre?" Mali asked. Tumble nodded.

"Sure thing, Mali," He said, going off to gather the rest of the Jellicles. Bombalurina stared at Mali.

"What are you going to do?" Bombalurina asked. Mali sighed.

"The rule is that if somebody abuses a kitten, they leave," Mali murmured. Bombalurina looked at Mali in shock.

"Today, I'm issuing her a warning…if she does it again she leaves the yard without the kittens," Mali continued.

Soon, Mali was standing on the tyre, a few Jellicles standing around her as Demeter stopped in front of the tyre.

"What?" Demeter spat venomously. Mali stood tall, staring at her.

"You've been accused of hurting your kitten," Mali said. Reema peeked out from behind Mali's leg. Demeter's eyes landed on her.

"You're going to throw me from the yard?" Demeter snarled at Mali. Mali shook her head.

"Not this time, Demeter," Mali said. "But if you ever lay one cruel paw on your kittens again you will be sent from the yard…without the kittens," Demeter glared at her.

"Do I make myself clear?" Mali asked her. Demeter gave a hiss and stalked off. Reema ran after her. The Jellicles dispersed and Mali collapsed on the tyre, head in her paws.

"You did well, princess," Mali looked up as Tugger sat beside her. "And you were always scared that you wouldn't make a good leader," Mali sighed, leaning her head against Tugger's mane.

"I miss him so much, Tugger," Mali murmured against him. Tugger sighed, wrapping his arm around her.

"I miss him too, princess," Tugger told her. Tugger looked at the fresh scratches covering Mali's body.

"What did he say to you?" Tugger asked her quietly.

"He said that I'll be the leader…that I'll be fine and that he loves me," Mali murmured.

"He called you baby didn't he?" Tugger asked, smiling. Mali looked up at him.

"Every time we talked about you he called you his 'baby'," Tugger smiled. "You are his world, princess…his first-born," Tugger sighed. "You'll always be his baby no matter how old you get," Mali hugged Tugger.

"Thanks, Tug," She murmured. Tugger smoothed out the fur on her head before standing up and leaving.

"You have glitter in your coat by the way," He called back. Mali looked down and saw flecks of glitter on her chest. Mali sighed and headed towards her den where Misto and Quaxo were waiting for her.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

There's your Christmas pressie from me! Haha!

Ohhh, I got such awesome things for Christmas!

Tickets to the Music of Andrew Lloyd Webber, tickets to Legrand Cirque, books, jewellery and, my fave,…and Munkustrap Water globe, I love it sooo much!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	10. Searching

Two weeks went by and Mali could not find a trace of Munkustrap. She was looking, the others didn't know it, they said that Munkustrap gave himself up and did not want to be found, but Mali looked for him. Mali's shoulders slumped and she headed back to her house as she listened to the clock strike 2 am. Mali slipped through the cat-flap and headed upstairs. She leapt up onto Tania's bed. Tania sat up and looked at Mali as she curled at the end of her bed.

"Still can't find him?" Tania asked sleepily.

"No," Mali murmured. Tania stroked Mali's back. "I want him back, Tania!" Tania sighed.

"I know, Mali, I know," Tania told her. Mali dozed off.

A few days later, Mali was sitting on the tyre, watching over the yard. She looked up when she heard small cries. She leapt from the tyre and ran forward to help Terror and Tigger as Terror limped into the yard, half dragging, half carrying Tigger. Mali grabbed Tigger from Terror and carried him towards the infirmary, shouting orders out to Alonzo to help Terror. Mali set Tigger on a mattress and Jenny started looking over him. Tigger's pained dark green eyes were on her.

"What happened, Tigger?" Mali asked him softly as Jenny patched up his wounds.

"Pollicles," Tigger gasped.

"We were sent away by Dad to go check out a neighbouring tribe and talk with them," Terror spoke up from where Jelly was treating him in the corner. Mali looked at him.

"We got back today and when we got to the yard, it was empty." Terror said, his voice rough. "We saw blood on the ground and started to look around when a few Pollicles attacked us…we just managed to get away," Mali looked at Misto.

"Misto, gather the Toms in the yard," Mali told him. Misto nodded.

"Sure thing, Mali," He said before running out to gather them. Mali looked back at Tigger, who was whimpering with pain as Jenny continued to treat his many wounds.

"How many are in your tribe, Tigger?" Mali asked him gently.

"Twenty-two," He coughed. "Why?" Mali turned her head away, stood up and left.

"Take care of them, Jenny," Mali called back softly. Terror looked at Jelly.

"Why did she want to know that?" Terror asked her. Jelly sighed.

"Body recovery," Jellylorum murmured. Terror and Tigger stared at each other, wide eyed.

Mali, Alonzo, Admetus, Misto, Mungojerrie, Miro, Pounce, Tumble, Tugger and Skimbleshanks quickly made their way to Tyrone's yard.

"Looks for survivors, but watch your own tails," Mali told them as she split them off into teams. "If you find bodies, bring them back to the main clearing," She and Misto headed off and looked around. Mali found the bodies of five. She and Misto took them back to the clearing, where the others were bringing back bodies.

"Mali," Skimbleshanks said. Mali looked at him.

"Tyrone is dead," Skimbleshanks said quietly, nodding to a body at his feet. Mali sighed and rubbed her eyes. It was going to be a long day. They continued to look around the yard, searching for everyone.

"Mali!" Mali and Misto ran towards the yell. Alonzo, Pounce and Miro were standing outside a small den. Mali and Misto ducked in and found Tumblebrutus kneeling by a small black kitten. The small kitten was lying on his back, blood congealing near his right ear.

"It's Tulla," Misto murmured. Mali looked to him.

"Tulla may have powers," Misto told her. Mali looked at the small kitten, noticing for the first time the silver flecks throughout his black fur. Tulla stirred and his bottle green eyes opened. He whimpered when he saw Tumble, Misto and Mali. Mali gently took his paw.

"Shush, Tulla, you're safe," Mali murmured to him, rubbing his ears.

"M-Mali?" Tulla stammered. Mali nodded. Tulla sat up, crawling into Mali's lap. He buried his head in her chest.

"Where are my momma and papa?" Tulla asked. Mali looked at Tumblebrutus, who shook his head wordlessly. Mali picked up the small kitten and left the den.

"Misto, can you hold Tulla for a moment?" Mali asked. Tulla whimpered and tightened his hold around Mali's neck.

"It's alright, kitten, he isn't going to hurt you," Mali murmured to him. Tulla looked at her and gave a nod. Mali passed him to Misto before walking over to the others.

"How many bodies have you found?" Mali asked them gravelly.

"They're all accounted for," Miro told her. "Other than Terror, Tigger and the kitten, the others didn't make it," Mali nodded.

"Did you bury them?" Mali asked them softly. They others nodded gravelly.

"Let's go back to the yard," Mali sighed. She walked over to Misto and took Tulla from him. They all headed back to the yard.

Mali entered the infirmary when she got back. Terror and Tigger took one look at her face and Tigger broke down. Terror walked to his brother and comforted him, tears pricking at his own eyes. Terror pulled at the red bandana around part of his head fur as Tigger cried.

"There is some good news," Mali said, her voice breaking somewhat. Both brothers looked up at her.

"Tulla survived," Mali told them. Tigger and Terror both gave a smile, relief on their features.

"Well, that's something," Tigger murmured.

"He'll be staying with me until we can find some arrangements," Mali told them. "You two are welcome to stay here for as long as you like," Terror looked at her.

"Where's Munkustrap, Mali?" Terror asked. Mali looked at her paws, which were kneading together.

"Brutal has taken him," Mali murmured before leaving. Mali headed back to her den where Misto, Quaxo and Tulla were. Jellylorum gave Mali a small smile as she finished looking over Tulla. She nodded and left the den. Quaxo was staring at Tulla, his head tilted slightly to one side. Misto and Mali sat side by side as Quaxo and Tulla started talking. A few hours later, Quaxo was asleep and Mali and Misto were just about to doze off when Tulla prodded Mali.

"Mmm?" Mali asked sleepily.

"What happened to my momma and papa?" Tulla asked. Mali sat up, hugging him.

"They were killed, sweetie," Mali told him. Tulla looked at her, his bottle green eyes large.

"What's gonna happen to me now?" Tulla whimpered. Mali set the kitten on the cushion beside Quaxo.

"We'll look after you, Tulla…" Mali told him. Tulla nodded and curled into a small ball next to Quaxo.

Mali stood by the tyre the next day.

"When are you going to eat?" Mali looked around and saw Misto walking towards her. Mali blinked.

"You haven't eaten for days…and when you have eaten it's been barely anything," Misto told her. "I know you miss Munkustrap but you need to eat," Mali sighed.

"I'm not hungry, Mist," Mali murmured. Misto gave an annoyed mumble under his breath.

"Well, I'm not going to repeat that in front of the kittens…but I'm certainly not that." Mali laughed. Misto grinned.

"Have you figured out what's happening with Tulla yet?" Misto asked. Mali gave a small shake of her head.

"You know, Quaxo has always wanted a little brother," Misto said, jumping so he was sitting on the tyre. Mali stared at him.

"Come on, Mali, why not?" Misto asked. "He's going to be like us one day…hey, he even has your colours of black and silver," Mali nodded.

"We have room in our den," She murmured, smiling. Misto grinned.

"Should I go tell him?" Misto asked. Mali nodded. Misto headed off.

"Hey, Lonz, can you watch?" Mali asked suddenly. Alonzo nodded. Mali left the yard.

Tantomile had her kitten a few days later. Socrates had Tantomile's fur and parts of her colouring but he had Admetus's fluffy head fur with the white stripe down the middle. Mali sat on the tyre, bouncing Socrates on her knee as she cooed at him.

"Hey, Mali!" Mali looked up as Jennyanydots, Jellylorum and Asparagus walked towards her. Tantomile glanced up briefly before turning her loving eyes towards her kitten.

"Yes?" Mali asked.

"We were thinking about the ball," Jenny began.

"Since it's in a week!" Jelly interjected. Jenny glared at her. Mali's breath caught in her throat.

"And…we hate to bring this up again…but will you sing Munkustrap's parts?" Jenny asked gently. Mali felt like hyperventilating. She passed Socrates back to Tantomile.

"Excuse me!" Mali murmured before she ran off. Mali collapsed to her knees when she got to a quiet part of the yard. Sobs wracked her thin frame.

"No, no, no," She murmured. "I can't do this!"

"Mali?" Mali barely looked up as Tigger came to kneel beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"They're asking me to take over my father's part in the Jellicle ball," Mali whispered. "I can't do that…it's like admitting that he isn't coming back," Tigger looked at her.

"He might not come back, Mali," Tigger told her. Mali shook her head.

"He's not dead, Tigger," Mali told him firmly.

"How do you know that, Mali?" Tigger asked softly.

"I…I've been seeing flashes of what he's going through," Mali admitted. Tigger stared at her.

"Have you told anyone this?" He asked. Mali shook her head.

"They'd freak out," Mali sighed. She and Tigger stayed kneeling together for a little while longer. Tigger silently patted her back before getting to his feet and leaving. Mali burrowed her head into her paws. Her tail flicked up as she sensed somebody moving behind her. Pain ripped through her back as claws sunk into her. Mali yowled and bucked forward, sending Demeter flying. Demeter crouched and lunged at Mali again. This time Mali caught her and pressed her back against the ground.

"Enough," Mali growled. Demeter hissed and clawed Mali's chest. Mali pushed Demeter closer against the ground.

"Enough, Demeter!" Mali yelled at her. Demeter stared at her.

"No more…this tribe is broken enough and I will not have you attacking me from jealously," Mali growled at her. "Enough!" Mali leapt off Demeter and walked away to clean her wounds.

Mali walked through the streets, her heart was breaking slightly. It was three days to the Jellicle ball and no sign of Munkustrap. Mali paused suddenly. Macavity's scent was in the air. Mali followed it quickly before she came to a stop to a large abandoned building. Mali was frozen, her heart tearing in two. Did she go inside and find Munkustrap? Or go back to the yard and get help? Mali tilted her head slightly before she forced herself forward towards the building. She found a broken window and slipped in. She crept around the building, undetected. Muffled cries and screams echoed through the building as she found Macavity's scent and followed it. She quickly threw herself behind some crates when a door near where she was opened. Mali briefly heard a louder cry before the door shut again and it became muffled.

"Stupid Jellicle, why won't Brutal just kill him already?" She heard a voice say. She covered her mouth with her paws to cover any noise.

"He's gonna kill him soon," Another voice said. Mali listened and waited until they had disappeared before opening the door to the room, sneaking inside and closing the door softly behind her. She looked around and failed to contain her gasp. Munkustrap was hanging from the ceiling by his wrists, his toes barely skimming the ground. His wrists were bloody from the rope that was wrapped around them. His chin was on his chest, several scratches and wounds marked his body, deep wounds marked his thighs, blood dripped off his limp body and into a small puddle of blood on the floor. Munkustrap's bruised face lifted up to stare at Mali through half closed eyes. He gave a low sigh and rested his chin back on his chest.

"Dad?" Mali whispered, walking forward. Munkustrap looked at her again. Mali rested her paw on his hip.

"Mali?" He gasped. Mali hurriedly placed her paw against her lips as she heard cats walk around outside.

"Haha, he's hallucinating again," She heard one of them say. Mali looked up at Munkustrap. He gave her a weak smile through split lips. Mali walked around him, trying to figure of a way to get him down. Mali bit her lip as she found the only way.

"This is gonna hurt, Dad," Mali murmured to him.

"Nothing you could do could possibly hurt me even more than I already am, baby," Munkustrap muttered.

"I think you're about to be proven wrong," Mali murmured, sinking into a crouch. Mali leapt up and landed on Munkustrap's back. Munkustrap gave a muffled groan.

"Sorry," Mali murmured as she scampered up his back and towards the rope. She started to chew through it.

"Who else is here?" Munkustrap asked, his voice rough.

"Um…no one," Mali answered, her voice muffled as she continued to chew the rope.

"Mali!" Munkustrap hissed. Mali rolled her eyes and took her mouth away from the rope. She gripped Munkustrap's wrists with one paw and higher up the rope with the other.

"This is going to hurt," Mali told him. Munkustrap nodded. Mali bit through the last bit of the rope, she just managed to retain her grip on Munkustrap's wrists as his weight dropped as the rope snapped. Mali gritted her teeth together as she slowly lowered him to the floor, while still hanging onto the remaining bit of the rope. Once Munkustrap's feet were on the floor, she released his wrists. He fell to the ground heavily. Mali leapt down neatly beside him. She helped him up. They both staggered towards the door. Mali opened it and peeked out before they both left.

"Almost there, Dad," Mali whispered as they staggered through the hallways.

"Not almost enough," Mali's blood ran cold when she heard the voice by her ear. She quickly turned around and caught a paw to the side of her face. Munkustrap rolled away as Mali slumped to the floor. Macavity stared at her, his head tilted. Mali went to get up but was stopped when Macavity placed his foot on her chest.

"I was wondering when you would show up," Macavity growled. Mali clawed at his foot.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you get off this floor…alive," Macavity hissed. "You got Griddlebone killed!"

"Griddlebone is still alive!" Mali gasped as his foot pressed further down onto her chest. "I saw the vision Coricopat saw after you told me she was killed! She's still alive!" Macavity leaned down closer. Mali quickly pressed her paw against Macavity's head, letting him see what she saw. His silver eyes widened and he stumbled off Mali's chest. Mali chose that moment to grab Munkustrap and bolt for the exit. Macavity waited until they were out of the door.

"Munkustrap's escaped!" Macavity yelled.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC  
Well, there's that!

I actually did manage to update today, huh, how's that?

Okay…from the 3rd of January to the 10th or 11th of January, I won't be updating because I'll be away with my mum!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	11. Betrayed by a friend

Mali caught Munkustrap as he fell. He looked up at her, his green eyes watering with pain.

"Can't…can't go on," He panted. Mali went to her knees.

"We'll rest for a few minutes," Mali said softly. Munkustrap looked at Mali, his eyes narrowing.

"Where did you get all those scratches from?" Munkustrap asked. Mali hesitated.

"Mali?" Munkustrap asked, his voice firm.

"Demeter," Mali admitted quietly. Munkustrap stared at her.

"She got really angry, Dad…said that I was no child of hers and attacked me," Mali whispered. "She's also hurt Reema, Dad," Munkustrap sighed. Mali's ear pricked up when she heard someone approaching. She tried to help Munkustrap back up but he fell. Mali looked at him before picking him up. Munkustrap looked at Mali as she carried him back to the yard.

"This is different," Munkustrap murmured. Mali looked at him.

"What is?" She asked.

"My daughter is carrying me to the yard," He smiled. His broken tail snagged on a bush and he blacked out.

Alonzo was sitting by the gates, trying not to fall asleep.

"Alonzo!" Alonzo perked up when he heard his name being called. He leapt to his feet and rushed forward when he saw Mali walking forward, with Munkustrap in her arms.

"Go wake Jenny," Mali panted. Alonzo nodded and ran off. Jenny was waiting for Mali as she stumbled in, Munkustrap in her arms. Mali set Munkustrap down and Jenny started treating him. Munkustrap's green eyes open and landed on Mali. He gave a weak smile and pulled her to his chest. Mali nestled her head against his chest as he stroked her head.

"Mali, where did you get those scratches on your back?" Jenny asked suddenly as she finished treating Munkustrap. Mali hesitated.

"Mali!" Jenny snapped. Mali looked up at her and recoiled at her angry expression.

"Demeter," Mali admitted quietly. Munkustrap's eyes hardened. Jenny looked over the scratches on Mali's back before going out to inform the others that Munkustrap was back.

"Demeter did all this to you?" Munkustrap asked quietly. Mali gave a small nod, not meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Mali murmured. A paw rested on her cheek.

"For what, baby?" Munkustrap asked. Mali looked at him, her mouth opened briefly before closing. Mali lay beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. Munkustrap gave his bandaged tail a flick.

"Munkus!" Mali shot up and stared at the door as Demeter stood in the doorway. Munkustrap struggled to sit up, Mali helped him. Demeter came forward, her arms open. Munkustrap gave a loud hiss as she came closer. Demeter froze.

"What have you been doing to my daughter?" Munkustrap growled. Demeter looked at Mali, who was staring at Munkustrap in shock. Demeter remained silent.

"Why, Demeter?" Munkustrap yelled. Mali placed her paw on his arm.

"Because she stole you from me!" Demeter yelled at him.

"She is my daughter!" Munkustrap snarled.

"I am your mate!" Demeter cried out.

"Not anymore!" Munkustrap growled, his green eyes angry as he glared at her. Demeter glared at him. She pointed to Mali.

"I will get you back for this," She promised darkly.

"You stay away from my daughter," Munkustrap growled. Demeter stalked from the den. Mali shivered and cuddled into his side. Munkustrap wrapped his arms around her.

"What else has been happening here?" Munkustrap asked her quietly.

"Tyrone's tribe was attacked by Pollicles, there were only three survivors," Mali said softly. Munkustrap looked at her.

"Who survived?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"Tigger, Terror and a kitten called Tulla," Munkustrap nodded, sighing, as he rested his head against Mali's shoulder.

"What did they mean when they said you were hallucinating again?" Mali asked a few moments later. Munkustrap tightened his hold on her.

"I saw you, baby, a number of times," Munkustrap told her quietly. "That's why when I saw you tonight; I didn't think it was you at first," Mali buried her head in his neck, smiling as she inhaled his earthy scent. Her dad was home.

"Munkus?" Munkustrap and Mali both looked up to see Tugger in the doorway.

"I need to go see Misto, Quaxo and my adopted son," Mali murmured in Munkustrap's ear.

"Your adopted son?" He asked, confused.

"Misto and I adopted Tulla," Mali said, smiling. Munkustrap nodded. Jenny came back in and shooed everyone out, saying that Munkustrap need his rest.

"Where'd you find him, princess?" Tugger asked as they walked out of the infirmary.

"Followed Macavity's scent to an abandoned building," Mali said, "Found him hanging from the ceiling by his wrists…his toes barely skimmed the ground, Tugs," Tugger stopped and looked at Mali.

"You went into a building, with cats that want to kill you, alone?" Tugger asked. Mali looked at him, shrugging.

"Munkustrap was in there, Tugger…I couldn't let him go," Mali murmured. Tugger hugged her.

"Thanks for bringing him back, princess," He murmured in her ear before letting her go.

"Night, Tugs," Mali grinned as she walked back to her den.

"Night, Mali,"

Misto looked up as Mali entered the den.

"I heard you brought Munkustrap back," Misto said as he walked over, embracing Mali. Mali nuzzled against him.

"Everything's going to be okay, Misto," Mali murmured, kissing him. She looked over to her two sleeping kittens.

A few days later, it was time for the Jellicle ball. Mali looked back at Munkustrap, who was sitting on the tyre, and smiled before she went on to sing his parts. He was too wounded to do it, but Mali didn't feel bad when he was watching her.

"And now that the Jellicle leader is here," Mali sang, giving a slight bow to Munkustrap. Munkustrap smiled.

"Jellicle cats can all rejoice!"

Months went by and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Mali kissed Quaxo and Tulla before going and rubbing against Misto. She licked his nose.

"I'll see you tomorrow," She purred. Misto rubbed against her, purring loudly. Mali walked from the yard, with Munkustrap and Coricopat following her.

Mali looked up from where she was lying when she heard a thud. She yawned and leapt down from Tania's bed, trying not to wake Munkustrap, who was curled near her and Cori, who was curled up on the floor. Cori woke up when she walked past and followed her downstairs. Cori yawned, stumbling after Mali. He had decided to stay with her tonight, because Tanto, Socrates and Addie were at Gretel's and Cori really needed some sleep, without being woken by Socrates eating his tail. Mali looked around the kitchen, glaring at Cori as he stumbled into her.

"Sorry," Cori yawned. Mali looked around.

"Hey, Buster," Mali said, surprised to see the bulldog in her house. Buster stared at her.

"Forgive me," Buster murmured, swiping at Mali. Mali flew back and hit the wall, landing in a heap at the bottom. Cori growled and leapt at Buster. Buster hit Cori, Cori went flying, hitting the wall and slumping next to Mali.

"C-Cori," Mali whispered weakly, reaching for him.

"Ma…" He murmured before he went limp. Mali slumped onto the floor seconds later. Buster looked at them both, he frowned. He'd have to take both of them or Cori would tell Munkustrap. Buster picked Cori up, rolling him towards the back of his mouth before picking Mali up in the front. He carried them both of out the house.

He walked to a large, empty building and walked inside, ignoring the cats staring at him. He walked into a room where two cats looked up at him. Buster dropped the limp forms of Mali and Coricopat on the floor in front of them.

"I only wanted Mali," Brutal snarled.

"He got in da way," Buster said. "I didn't want him ta tell Munkus," Macavity stared at the two Jellicles unconscious on the floor. Brutal shrugged, walking over to Cori and kicking him onto his back. Cori gave a weak groan.

"The pup," Buster said. Brutal nodded. Luca came wandering out, tail in between his legs. He ran up to Buster, whimpering. He then spotted Mali and Cori on the floor.

"Mali?" Luca whined. Buster grabbed the pup by the scruff and carried him out. When they were a few blocks away, Buster put Luca down. Luca looked at Buster.

"B-Buster?" Luca whimpered.

"Not a word ta anyone bout what just happened," Buster growled. Luca nodded.

Brutal looked down at the two Jellicles on the floor as Cori began to stir, coughing weakly.

"Maccy," Brutal snapped. Macavity gripped Cori's arms, yanking him off the floor. Cori groaned, his knees buckling as his head swam. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked.

"Oh, great," Cori muttered, seeing Brutal standing in front of him. Cori looked down, his eyes widening when he saw Mali lying limp by his feet.

"Mali," Cori murmured, shocked. Brutal pulled Mali off the floor, she hung limp in his arms.

"Maccy," Brutal purred. Macavity looked at Brutal, his silver eyes dull. They both pulled their prisoners away. Cori was hissing quietly, his dark green eyes fixed on Mali's limp form. Mali was tossed into a room. Cori snarled as her limp body hit the stone floor hard and rolled.

"Now, we can't have you waking her just yet," Brutal laughed. Cori looked at him, just in time to see the claw flying towards his face.

Munkustrap yawned, stretching out. He looked around, frowning when he didn't see either Mali or Cori in the room. He stretched and leapt down from the bed.

"Mali?" Munkustrap called, walking from the room. "Cori?" There was no reply.

"Hey, Luca," Munkustrap smiled, seeing that the puppy had come back. He had been missing for a few days, Tania and Tom thought he had just wandered off. Luca gave a small smile.

"Hi, Munkus," Luca said. Munkustrap frowned at the quiet puppy.

"Have you seen Mali or Cori?" Luca shook his head before walking upstairs. Munkustrap's frown deepened.

Why was the puppy so quiet?

And where did Mali and Cori get off to?

Mali gave a groan as she woke up. She stretched out her sore muscles, wincing as her lame leg throbbed with pain. Mali sat up, her eyes scanning the darkened room. Her eyes landed on a shape near her and she sniffed the air, trying to pick up the scent. She sighed when she recognized it. She moved over to the shape, gently shaking him.

"Cori?" She questioned, leaning down and nuzzling his cheek. "Cori, wake up!" Cori groaned and opened his eyes.

"Mali, are you okay?" Cori asked, sitting up. Mali gave a small smile.

"I'm fine, Cori…are you okay?" She asked, detecting a gash on the side of his face.

"I think so," Cori murmured, raising his paw to touch the wound on the right side of his head.

"Maybe not," Cori groaned, taking his paw away. Mali held Cori close. Cori rested his head against hers, holding her close to him.

"Together again," Cori sighed. Mali gave a small laugh.

"Always in trouble together," She laughed quietly. Cori smiled. Cori pressed his nose into Mali's cheek.

"I would not have it any other way though," He murmured. Mali looked at him, giving a weak smile.

"You know…either would I, well, other than Misto," Mali said. Cori laughed, pulling Mali into a hug.

"Yes, but be grateful your mate is not here," Mali smiled at him, resting her head on his shoulder. Cori rubbed her back, resting the non-bloody side of his head against hers.

They both looked up when the door opened.

Munkustrap walked back to the yard and walked over to Misto, who was playing with Quaxo and Tulla. Tulla was growling playfully and charging at Misto. Misto had his paw on Tulla's head as Tulla tried to get him.

"Hey, Misto," Munkustrap said, walking up to them. Misto looked up, still holding onto Tulla as Quaxo climbed onto Misto's back.

"Hey, Munkus," Misto greeted, his green eyes searching suddenly.

"Is Mali and Cori here?" Munkustrap asked. Misto shook his head, frowning.

"No, they haven't come back yet," Misto answered slowly. "I thought they were with you…"

"They were, but when I woke up this morning they were both gone," Munkustrap said, starting to sound worried. Misto frowned, standing up. Tulla fell onto his stomach on the ground.

"W-Where are they then?" Misto asked, unable to keep the panic from his voice. Munkustrap shook his head.

"I have no idea…but I might know someone who does," Munkustrap said, thinking about a certain quiet puppy. Misto nodded, still looking worried.

Mali moved closer to Cori, tightening her hold on him when Brutal and Macavity walked in. Brutal circled the two sitting Jellicles. Macavity stayed standing by the door. Mali whimpered when Brutal gripped the scruff of her neck, yanking her away from Cori. Cori snarled and tried to grab Mali. Brutal just kicked Cori back. Cori wheezed, doubling over and grabbing his chest. Macavity stared at Cori, as Cori lifted his head, staring at Brutal, who now had tight grips on Mali's arms. Mali was facing Brutal, her face impassive. Brutal's lips twisted into a grin, Cori watched as Mali's ears flicked back briefly.

"You took Munkustrap from me," Brutal growled. Mali blinked.

"And you are going to pay," Mali glanced at Cori.

"Cori means nothing to you, let him go," Mali said. Brutal shook his head, tightening the grip painfully around Mali's arms.

"No…because I know how much he means to you," Mali looked at Cori.

They both looked at each other worriedly.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Um, I'll do my best to update this again quickly, but I'm writing this, I'm trying to write the next chapter of Burning Betrayal (which is being difficult!) and writing the sequel to Cat and Mouse, which is actually going quite well! And I have my cousins birthday tomorrow…yay…(that was sarcasm) :P

Thanks to Magical. Misses. Mistoffelees for reviewing the last chapter!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	12. Cori's past catches up

Munkustrap and Misto walked into Munkustrap's human's house. Luca was lying on the kitchen floor, looking miserable.

"Luca," Munkustrap called. Luca looked up.

"Hi, Munk," Luca mumbled. "Misty-fleas,"

"Luca, I know you know something about where Mali and Cori have gone," Munkustrap said softly as he sat beside the puppy. Luca shook his head, looking scared.

"N-No, I don't,"

"Luca," Misto said softly, sitting on the opposite side of Luca.

"B-Buster made me swear not to tell!" Luca whined. Munkustrap sat up, shocked.

"Buster?"

"Luca, you need to tell us…Mali and Cori could be in trouble and we don't them hurt," Misto said softly. "Do you want Mali and Cori to be hurt?" Luca shook his head, whining softly.

"S-Some bad cats took me," Luca whimpered. "B-Buster brought Mali and Cori and swapped them for me," Munkustrap put his paw over his eyes, his shoulders slumping.

"T-The cats that took you," Munkustrap said weakly. "Was there a scrawny orange one and a large black one?"

"Yes," Luca whispered. Misto lowered his head.

"Munkus," Misto whispered, scared.

"I know, Misto…we'll get them back," Luca looked at them both.

"I-I sorry," He whimpered. Misto looked at Luca and gave a small smile.

"I know, Luca, I know," Misto mumbled.

Mali winced as she was thrown back into the room, supporting a ton of new wounds. She sighed and relaxed when soft paws rested on her arms before pulling her up. She gave a tired and weak purr when she was pulled against a warm chest.

"Are you okay, Mali?" Cori asked her softly. Mali looked at his bruised face.

"Considering," She groaned as she sat up before resting back against Cori. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Mali closed her eyes as he hummed softly in her ear.

"What are you humming?" Mali asked, opening her eyes and looking at him.

"Tantomile's and my adoptive mother used to sing it to us," Cori answered, smiling sadly.

"Trenah was so sweet to us…until she and Surley were killed," Cori sighed, lowering his head.

"Can you sing it to me?" Mali asked.

_Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who has seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light  
In every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though  
It all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Mali looked at Cori, giving a soft smile as he stopped singing. Mali curled up closer to him.

"Cori?" Mali murmured.

"Mmm?"

"Thanks for being my best friend," Mali murmured. Cori smiled, holding her closer.

"Thank you for being mine," He whispered in her ear. They went silent, Cori rested his head against Mali's, sighing.

"Cori?" Mali asked a few moments later.

"Yes?"

"What did happen to your adoptive parents?" She asked softly. "I-I know they were killed by strays but…" Mali trailed off. Cori closed his eyes.

"W-We lived on the outskirts on the yard, Surley thought it was better for us, especially when he was teaching us how to control our magic," He sighed. "However, it left us a perfect target for Pollicles and strays," Mali looked at Cori. His eyes were partly closed, pained.

"One day, we were in our den…Surley suddenly sensed something and hid Tantomile and I," Cori bit his lip. "Strays came in and started talking to Surley and Trenah," Cori sighed, his grip tightening on Mali.

"The next thing we knew, the strays began attacking Surley and Trenah…Tantomile and I watched as the ones we called our parents were killed,"

"I'm so sorry, Cori," Mali murmured. Cori sighed, loosening his grip on Mali.

"The Tom who killed Trenah found Tantomile and I," Cori continued. "He pulled me out from underneath what we were hiding under," Mali stared shocked. "Tantomile started screaming as I was held by the Tom…I memorised his face," Cori sighed. "He laughed as he looked at me before he dropped me to the floor and they ran out, leaving Tantomile and I alone,"

"Cori," Mali whispered, shocked.

Brutal looked at Macavity, eyebrow raised, from where they were listening at the door.

"Care to find out more, Mac?" Brutal asked. Macavity continued staring at the door, still trying to digest what he had just heard.

"Fine, I'll do it," Brutal growled, walking off. Macavity's ears twitched when he heard Mali and Cori start to talk again.

"What happened to you and Tantomile after?" Mali asked.

"We were given to Jenny…but we barely spoke to anyone, other than each other," Cori answered quietly. "But we never forget the faces of the ones who killed Surley and Trenah," Mali tilted her head, something in Cori's tone suggested he wasn't telling her something.

"What did you do?" Mali asked. Cori just shook his head.

"I found the Tom who killed Trenah," Cori murmured. Mali stared, shocked.

"And I am not saying anymore," He told her. Mali nodded, resting her head against his chest as they both lay down. Mali wrapped her arm around Cori's chest, purring weakly and nuzzling Cori. Cori smiled and nuzzled her back.

Macavity hesitated at the door before he walked off. He walked into his room, replaying Cori's story in his mind again…it made him think of Griddlebone. He trusted Cori's word when Cori said she wasn't dead. Macavity sighed, leaning back and running a paw through his head-fur. He wondered what Brutal was planning.

He found out two hours later when Brutal returned.

Mali yawned, stretching blindly and pawing at Cori.

"Alright, alright," Cori mumbled. Mali opened her eyes, smiling at Cori. He was looking at her tiredly, yawning largely.

Mali pawed at Cori's side, kneading her paws in. Cori purred slightly, sitting up. Mali sat up as well. Cori rubbed his eyes.

"How long have we been here now?" Coricopat asked.

"Hazarding a guess…maybe three, four days," Mali answered, itching at her ear. Cori stretched, itching at his hind leg.

They both looked up as the door opened.

The Jellicles all listened, shocked, as Munkustrap explained to them that Cori and Mali had been taken by Brutal. Munkustrap had spoken to Buster, who admitted why he did it, that he didn't want the pup to be hurt. Munkustrap had nodded, forgiving him. Buster had showed him to the warehouse that he had taken Mali and Cori to, but it had been deserted.

Cori and Mali stared at Brutal and Macavity as they walked in with another cat. Three more cats waited outside. The tall, strong built tan cat stared at both Cori and Mali.

"That's him," The Tom hissed. Cori blinked, shocked. "That's the Tom who killed my son!" Mali looked at Cori, realisation suddenly came across Cori's face. Brutal grinned.

"Well," Brutal said, motioning to Cori. The Tom moved in. Mali leapt towards Cori, holding onto him tightly.

"No!" Mali cried. "You're not taking him!" The Tom stared at Mali, who was gripping onto Cori tightly.

"What will you do to him?" Macavity spoke up from by the door. The Tom looked at Macavity.

"He'll be killed,"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

I'll do my best to update this again soon! I promise I will, but I have to do more holiday homework :S

Song is Hallelujah, you can decide who sang it…

Does anyone have any suggestions for Burning Betrayal…I'm out of ideas…

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	13. Pleading for a life

"No!" Mali cried, holding onto Cori tighter. "You can't kill him!" Cori was numb, shocked. Tears started rolling from Mali's eyes when she heard they wanted to kill her best friend! The Tom stared at Mali.

"He killed my son,"

"He killed the ones I considered my parents," Cori mumbled. "When my sister and I were hiding, forced to watch them be killed,"

"You don't know that!" The Tom hissed. "You don't know it was him!" Cori looked at the Tom evenly.

"I do…I saw his face every night," Cori said evenly. The Tom snarled, storming towards Cori. He stopped when Mali whimpered and held onto Cori tighter.

"N-No!" Mali cried, tears still falling from her eyes. "You can't take him!" Cori looked at Mali, gently wrapping one of his arms around Mali's back. The Tom stared at Mali, frozen by the terrified large blue eyes which were swimming with tears.

"Y-You can't take him!" Mali whispered, clinging onto Cori. "H-He's my best friend, you can't take him!" Cori turned and rested his head against Mali's.

"H-He's saved my life so many times," Mali whimpered. "He helped save my mate's life, my kitten's life and the lives of the tribes kittens!" The Tom looked at Macavity, who inclined his head.

"He still killed my son!" The Tom spat, looking back at Mali. Mali gave a ragged sob, burying her head into Cori's neck, tightening her hold on him. Cori looked at Mali, biting his lip. She was gripping onto him tightly. She didn't want to lose him.

"Mac, grab Mali," Brutal ordered.

"No!" Mali cried, grabbing onto Cori tighter. Cori winced slightly but he slowly let go of Mali. She looked at him, her large tear filled blue eyes pleading with him. Macavity walked over, pulling Mali up easily.

"Cori!" Mali cried as the cats outside the room walked in, grabbing Cori and pulling him off the floor. Macavity wrapped his arm around Mali's chest, pinning her arms to her side and his other arm around her stomach. She struggled desperately, tears rolling quick down her cheeks.

"Cori!" Mali screamed as he was pulled from the room. "Cori, no!" Cori looked back as he was pulled from the room, his dark green eyes sad.

"Sorry, Mali," He whispered as he was pulled from her sight.

"CORI!" Mali screamed, sobbing. The Tom stared at Mali, who sobbed and screamed in Macavity's arms.

"When do you plan on killing him?" Brutal asked cheerfully. The Tom glanced at Brutal.

"A month's time,"

"So long?" Brutal asked, his smile disappearing. The Tom shrugged.

"I want him to see what he did to my family," The Tom growled. He looked at Mali, who was sobbing heavily in Macavity's arms, still calling out Cori's name hoarsely. The Tom turned and left, Brutal followed. Macavity slowly lowered Mali to the floor as Brutal closed the door. He let her go and she turned on him, hitting at him uselessly, tears still falling from her eyes. Macavity gently grabbed her paws. She collapsed against him, sobbing heavily.

"No, no," Mali sobbed. Macavity wrapped his arms around her, sighing.

"I-I-I can't lose him!" She cried. "He's my best friend!" Macavity looked at her.

"I can't lose another friend, I can't lose another friend!" Macavity blinked.

"Another friend?" He murmured, lost.

"I've lost Cinnamon, I've lost Percy…now I'm gonna lose Cori!" She sobbed. Macavity sighed, holding his sobbing niece closer.

Yeah, so she did run away…but he knew Griddlebone wasn't dead, and he didn't hold anything against Mali, not really. Mali sobbed against Macavity's chest, trembling madly.

Cori groaned as he was shoved against the floor of a den. He sat up, looking at the Tom whose son he had killed. The Tom stared at him hatefully.

"Paws," He growled. Cori blinked.

"What?" Cori asked, confused. Cori cried out in pain as two Toms grabbed his arms, forcing them out in front of him. Rope was wrapped thick and tight around Cori's wrists. The two Toms let Cori's arms go and stalked from the den. Cori looked sadly at the ropes around his wrists. He heard the Tom walk towards him and kneel in front of him. Cori winced as his chin was grabbed and his head was forced up. He stared into the Tom's dark brown eyes, which stared back at him filled with hatred.

"Do you know my name?" The Tom asked Cori. Cori just blinked. He winced as his jaw was gripped tighter.

"No," Cori managed to say.

"Tyson," The Tom growled. Cori winced. Tyson let go of Cori's jaw. Cori reached up with his bound paws, rubbing his abused jaw.

"Do you know my son's name?" Tyson snarled, looking at Cori. "The son you killed?" Tyson got to his feet, pacing. Cori watched him.

"No." Cori answered finally.

"Pyre," Tyson growled. Cori flinched when Tyson threw something towards him.

"Do you know the names of the two Jellicles he killed?" Cori spoke up. Tyson turned and glared at him.

"Sutton and Trenah," Cori said, staring evenly at Tyson. "My sister and I were forced to watch as they were killed…we were just kittens," Tyson glared at Cori.

"Sutton and Trenah took my sister and me in after we were abandoned as kits," Cori continued. "They cared for us, helped us and loved us," Tyson snarled at Cori.

"You have no idea how much my sister and I were hurt and affected when we saw the ones we considered our parents get murdered!" Tyson hit Cori hard across the face. Cori winced, biting back the tears which had come to his eyes as he had remembered and retold Trenah's and Sutton's murder.

"You don't even know it was my boy!" Tyson yelled.

"Yes, I do!" Cori said, looking back at Tyson. "My sister and I both knew it was him the moment we saw him…even though it had been two years, we still remembered his face, along with the faces of the others," Cori cried out. "We saw them in our sleep every single night!" Tyson snarled at Cori, hitting him again. Tyson stormed from the den, but heard a rough sob just before he left.

Macavity sat near Mali, watching as she still continued to sob against the floor from where she lay, curled up tightly.

It had been four hours now since Cori was taken, and Mali hadn't stopped sobbing. Macavity walked over to her, kneeling beside her and rubbing her back as she continued to sob. She sat up, grabbing Macavity's wild orange chest fur.

"G-Go to Dad, please," She pleaded. "Tell him what happened to Cori," Macavity blinked.

"Y-You don't need to tell him where I am," She whispered. "Just tell him what's happened to Cori, let them find him before they murder him!" Macavity looked at Mali's bloodshot, tearstained, tear filled, large blue eyes and sighed. He leaned forward, kissing her forehead.

"I'll do what I can," He murmured, rubbing her cheek. "Just don't say a word to Brutal or both our lives are forfeit to him," Mali nodded, biting her lip.

"Don't treat me any different, Mali…as far as you're concerned, you still hate me," Mali gave a watery chuckle, pressing her head against Macavity's chest briefly.

"Thank you," She whispered. He nodded and stood up, leaving the room, leaving Mali curled up on the floor, looking miserable.

Cori startled awake when he was kicked in his side. He groaned and drew his knees up, trying to protect himself. He lifted his head from where it had been resting on his bound paws and looked at the cat that now stood in the den, glaring at him. Cori slowly and cautiously sat up, staring at the new cat. She glared at him, baring her teeth. Cori sunk back a little.

This wasn't going to be good.

Demeter watched as Munkustrap paced in front of the tyre, his paws fidgeting as he moved continuously. A week, that was how long Mali and Cori had been missing…and it was tearing Munkustrap apart. Demeter hesitated before going over to Munkustrap. He gave her one glance before he continued his pacing.

"Munk," Demeter tried.

"Don't…just don't," Munkustrap growled, giving her a small glare.

Obviously he still hadn't forgiven her for attacking his eldest daughter…and hitting their younger one as well.

Demeter watched as he began pacing again, seeming more agitated. Demeter looked around the yard, it was basically empty. Everyone had taken Mali's and Cori's capture to heart and had needed to get away from the yard…from the heartbreak.

"Macavity," Demeter whispered suddenly, sensing the mystery cat. Munkustrap stiffened, looking up.

The tall, lanky orange Tom appeared and walked over to Munkustrap, the pad of his paws held up to show he wasn't going to hurt them.

"Where's Mali?" Munkustrap snarled. He glanced at Demeter, who was standing shocked.

"Get Tugger," Munkustrap muttered to her. She nodded and ran off. Macavity looked at Munkustrap.

"She's…she's okay, Munkus," Macavity said. Munkustrap snarled.

"I came here…I came here for her," Macavity continued. "It's about Coricopat," Munkustrap blinked.

"What?"

"B-Brutal found out about Cori's past…" Macavity said hesitantly.

"What?" Munkustrap and Macavity both looked as Tantomile walked towards them, carrying Socrates in her arms.

"Brutal found the father of the Tom that Cori had killed," Macavity told her. "Brutal brought him back to the lair…and the Tom took Cori away," Tantomile blinked.

"W-What are they going to do to him?" She asked softly. Macavity closed his eyes.

"They plan to execute Cori in a month's time," Macavity told her, opening his eyes again.

"Where are they?" Munkustrap growled.

"I don't know…Brutal got them while I stayed behind," Macavity sighed. "I-I heard Cori telling Mali his story, and…and I don't know," Macavity mumbled. Munkustrap stared at Macavity.

"Where's Mali?" Macavity looked at him.

"She's safe, Munkus…and I'll keep her that way but I can't tell you where she is because if Brutal finds out, we're both dead," Macavity told Munkustrap.

"You tried to kill my daughter," Munkustrap snarled. "Why do you even care?" Macavity stared at Munkustrap coldly.

"Because even though she has done things that have made me almost kill her…she is my niece after all," Macavity hissed. Munkustrap glared at him.

"It's why I came to you to tell you about Cori because she asked me to…and because I have nothing against Coricopat," Macavity said, glancing at Tantomile, who still stood there, in shock.

Macavity gave a nod and left. Tugger appeared then and Munkustrap told him what had happened before going to comfort Tantomile, who had begun to sob, hugging Socrates close.

Cori stared at the Queen as she glared at him.

"So you're the one who murdered my big brother," The Queen said coldly. Cori blinked. He shifted back a little bit as the Queen sat beside him.

"You have a sister, don't you?" She asked him. "A twin?" Cori gave a small nod.

"How would you feel if I go and kill her now?" She hissed at him. Cori just stared at her.

"If you did kill her…you would leave a young kitten motherless," Cori said slowly. The Queen blinked.

"What is your name anyway?" Cori asked. "I know the name of everyone who has come in and kicked and clawed me so far," The Queen stared at him, amused.

"Elphie," The Queen introduced herself. Cori nodded.

"And I know you are Coricopat," Cori inclined his head. Elphie stared at him. Cori examined the young queen thoughtfully. She was tall, curvy, with black fur with a golden brown colour thrown through the soft, fluffy black fur. Cori looked back at his bound paws.

"You know, Dad was reconsidering killing you," Elphie said suddenly. Cori stared at her.

"Was he?" Cori asked softly.

"Don't give your hopes up, buddy," Elphie told him.

"Was not planning to," Cori murmured.

"Well, he was…because of the Queen he found you with,"

"Mali," Cori murmured again, sighing, he missed his friend.

"Yes," Elphie said, tilting her head as she stared at Cori.

"Do you love her or something?" She asked Cori. Cori gave a small laugh.

"No, Mali is just my friend…my closest friend," Cori sighed. "I watched her grow from a small abandoned kitten to the beautiful young Queen she is now," Elphie gave a smile.

"She's sounds pretty nice," Elphie said, feeling a little sorry for Coricopat.

"She is…" Cori said softly. "Even though she has a mate and a kitten…well, two kittens now, she would put her life at risk to save you,"

"Really?"

"Yes, she did it to save Mistoffelees, who is her mate, she has done it to save Munkustrap, her father," Cori glanced at Elphie. "She has done it to save Quaxo, her kitten…she has done it to save my life and the lives of the Jellicles,"

"Dad said she told him that you helped save her life," Elphie said. Cori nodded.

"Macavity had abducted her a few times, she was quite hurt the times we found her…she found her way back to us after the first time she was abducted," Elphie watched as Cori lowered his head.

"Six months without knowing whether or not the small kitten, who had just become a queen, you had mentored and befriended was alive," Cori sighed. "That was one of the hardest things,"

"W-What will happen to her now since she's with Brutal?" Elphie asked.

"That," Cori sighed, "That I do not know," Elphie nodded. Cori looked at her again.

"I did not mean to kill your brother," Cori admitted to her. "It was an accident," Elphie glared at him suddenly, leaping to her feet and kicking him. Cori fell back with a small yelp, pain burning through his jaw from where he had been kicked.

"Four weeks before my father kills you!" Elphie spat at him before she stormed out, with Cori watching after her.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Once again, I'll do my best to update! But for certain, I will not update between the 3rd and the 10th of January, so…sorry!

And Magical. Misses. Mistoffelees. The thing we talked about is going to happen next chapter!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review, please, please, please?

Luv HGP!


	14. Unexpected passion

Mali rolled over, breathing heavily as pain radiated through her ribs. Brutal had been in, beating her ruthlessly. Mali opened her eyes when she heard the door opened. A warm paw rested on her cheek. Mali looked up and saw Macavity; he looked down at her sadly.

"D-Did you talk to Dad?" Mali asked weakly. Macavity nodded.

"He's looking for Cori," Macavity murmured. Mali nodded, closing her eyes. Macavity pulled Mali up; supporting her abused body against him as he gently raised a bowl of water to Mali lips. She drank slowly until the bowl was empty. Macavity set it aside but still held his small niece against him. Mali shivered, moving closer to his warm fur. He rubbed her bruised sides softly.

She purred tiredly, moving closer to him. He was warm.

Cori winced as he sat up; his sides were bruised deeply from being kicked repeatedly. He looked towards the door as Elphie walked in. Cori stretched out his legs, wincing. Elphie sat near him, holding a small bowl. Cori glanced at it. Elphie passed it to him, resting it on his lap. Cori stared down at the food in the bowl.

"Um, that is not going to work," Cori told her, indicating to his bound paws. Elphie sighed, rolling her eyes. She grabbed a bit of bread and shoved it into Cori's mouth. Cori stared at her blankly. He swallowed.

"Thanks," He muttered. Elphie took the bowl away when she had finished shoving the food into Cori's mouth. Cori swallowed the last of it and looked at Elphie as she placed the bowl aside.

"So…how many other brothers and sisters do you have?" Cori asked.

"An older brother that you killed and a younger sister that hates me," Elphie answered.

"And you?"

"Just my twin," Cori murmured. "That I know of," He added as an afterthought. He didn't know if he had any more siblings since he and Tantomile had been abandoned.

"It hasn't been the same since you killed Pyre," Elphie growled. "He was the only one who loved me, who was nice to me!" Elphie yelped and leapt up as the bowl beside her suddenly imploded. Cori looked at the bowl calmly before looking at Elphie.

"Don't tell my Dad," She whispered, looking from the bowl to him, "Please, don't tell my dad, he hates me enough,"

"You did that?" Cori asked, interested. Elphie nodded, sniffling.

"I-I always do stupid stuff like that, I can't control it!"

"It is not a curse, Elphie," Cori told her, watching as she paced agitatedly. Elphie looked at him, Cori smiled.

"It is magic,"

"Y-You mean others can do that?" Elphie asked, amazed. Cori nodded.

"There are three in my tribe that have powers like that…my sister and I have powers as well," Cori told her. "It is not a curse, and it can be controlled,"

"It can?"

"My sister and I taught Mali, Mistoffelees and Quaxo to control their powers, to control their magic," Cori said. Elphie blinked, looking at her paws.

"S-So you say being able to do what I just did…isn't uncommon?" She asked nervously. Cori shook his head.

"No, well… yes, it is a little rare…but it is not uncommon," Elphie quickly left the den, going to find her dad.

Tyson was talking to some of the other tribe members when Elphie came up. Tyson glanced at her.

"Yes, Elphie?" He asked.

"Dad, Cori said he can help me control my powers!" Elphie said excitedly. Tyson looked away from her.

"He's lying," Tyson told her. "No one can help control that curse of yours,"

"Dad, it isn't a curse!" Elphie told him. "Cori said there are a few in his tribe that can do what I can do,"

"Once again, he's lying,"

"Mali, Mistoffelees, Quaxo, Cori and Cori's twin," Elphie recited. "That's who he said can do what I can do,"

"If Mali and Cori could do that _thing_ you do, then Cori would have escaped by now and Mali wouldn't be in Brutal's captivity," Tyson said boredly. Elphie shook her head, slowly walking away. She couldn't believe that Cori said that powers like hers weren't a curse, that they were a gift and they weren't as rare as she thought. Elphie sighed. It did make her feel a little better. The others looked at her as though she was green because of those powers she had.

_Did that really just happen?  
Have I actually understood?  
This weird quirk I've tried  
To suppress or hide  
Is a talent that could  
Help me meet the Wizard  
If I make good  
So I'll make good;_

_When I meet the Wizard,_  
_Once I prove my worth,_  
_And then I meet the Wizard_  
_What I've waited for since,_  
_Since birth_  
_And with all his Wizard wisdom,_  
_By my looks, he won't be blinded._  
_Do you think the Wizard is dumb?_  
_Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?_  
_No! He'll say to me,_  
_"I see who you truly are -_  
_A girl of whom I can rely!"_  
_And that's how we'll begin_  
_The Wizard and I:_

_Once I'm with the Wizard_  
_My whole life will change_  
_'Cuz once you're with the Wizard_  
_No one thinks you're strange!_  
_No father is not proud of you,_  
_No sister acts ashamed_  
_And all of Oz has to love you_  
_When by the Wizard, you're acclaimed_  
_And this gift or this curse_  
_I have inside_  
_Maybe at last, I'll know why_  
_When we are hand in hand -_  
_The Wizard and I!_

_And one day, he'll say to me, "Elphaba,_  
_A girl who is so superior,_  
_Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside_  
_Have a matching exterior?_  
_And since folks here to an absurd degree_  
_Seem fixated on your Verdi Gris._  
_Would it be all right by you_  
_If I de-greenify you?"_

_And though of course,_  
_That's not important to me._  
_"All right, why not?" I'll reply_  
_Oh, what a pair we'll be_  
_The Wizard and I;_  
_Yes, what a pair we'll be_  
_The Wizard and..._

_Unlimited_  
_My future is unlimited_  
_And I've just had a vision_  
_Almost like a prophecy_  
_I know - it sounds truly crazy_  
_And true, the vision's hazy_  
_But I swear, someday there'll be_  
_A celebration throughout Oz_  
_That's all to do with me!_

_And I'll stand there with the Wizard,_  
_Feeling things I've never felt._  
_And though I'd never show it,_  
_I'll be so happy, I could melt!_  
_And so it will be_  
_For the rest of my life,_  
_And I'll want nothing else_  
_Till I die._  
_Held in such high esteem._  
_When people see me, they will scream_  
_For half of Oz's favourite team;_  
_The Wizard_  
_And I!_

Elphie smiled and walked back to Cori's den.

Three weeks went by quickly.

"Thud, thud, thud, thud," Mali recited boredly, listening as her tail made that noise exactly when she said it.

"Getting bored there?" Mali rolled her head around, looking at Macavity.

"Yes," Mali murmured, curling up. "I miss Cori," Macavity sat beside her. He gently stroked her soft head fur.

"Macavity!" Macavity took his paw away from Mali's head fur, looking at the door. Brutal walked in, grinning largely.

"What is it?" Macavity asked dully. Mali rolled over and sat up, staring at Brutal.

"We're going out," Brutal laughed.

"Where?" Macavity asked, glancing at Mali.

"Tyson's tribe." Brutal answered. Macavity flinched, Mali looked confused.

"Grab her then," Brutal snarled at Macavity. Macavity took Mali's paws, gently pulling her up with him.

Macavity took Mali's paw as they followed Brutal from the lair. Mali was clutching onto Macavity tightly.

"Macavity, where are we going?" Mali asked quietly, glancing at Brutal's back.

"To Tyson's tribe," Macavity murmured.

"Who's Tyson?" Mali asked. Macavity flinched.

"The Tom who took Cori," Macavity sighed. Mali whimpered.

"Brutal's taking us so we can watch Cori be killed, isn't he?" Mali asked. Macavity gave a nod, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry, Mali," Macavity murmured.

Cori looked at Elphie as she sat beside him, legs crossed and eyes closed. Cori had taught her how to meditate, how to try and calm herself so her powers didn't get out unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry that Dad's still going to kill you," Elphie said, opening her eyes. Cori gave a weak smile.

"It is okay," Cori murmured. Cori's ear twitched when he heard a faint gravelly voice. Elphie looked to the den when someone suddenly came tumbling through it and fell heavily to the floor.

"That wasn't necessary," The figure on the floor growled.

"Mali!" Cori cried. Mali raised her head, seeing Cori.

"Cori!" Mali scrambled over, throwing herself onto her friend, hugging him tightly. Elphie looked at them as Mali held Cori tightly. Cori nuzzled her, she quickly nuzzled him back. Elphie stood up and left, passing a tall ginger cat who was staring at the guards at the door. His silver eyes met her brown ones and he looked towards a large black Tom talking to her father.

Elphie hated the black Tom the moment she saw him, something was off about him.

The week went by quickly and it was the night before Cori was to be executed. Mali snuggled against him, tears pricking at her eyes.

"C-Cori," She whimpered, hugging him.

"It will be alright, Mali," He told her softly. Mali sobbed. She looked up at him as he looked down at her.

Lips met.

Mali pulled away, shocked, tears still running down her face. Cori and Mali both stared at each other, shocked, before their lips once more in a frenzy. Mali cut the ropes away from Cori's wrists, her paws gripping onto his shoulders. Cori's lips tasted sweet. Cori wrapped his arms around Mali's waist, pulling her closer to him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Song is the Wizard and I from Wicked!

Is it what you thought, with the whole Cori and Mali thingy, Magical. Misses. Mistoffelees?

Don't worry, it'll build in the next few chapters with the whole Cori/ Mali one-night stand thing… :D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	15. Telling Misto the truth

Munkustrap sighed as he looked at the night sky.

"Munkus," Munkustrap looked at Tantomile as she walked towards him.

"I'm sorry, Tantomile," He told her. "That we couldn't find Cori," Tantomile sat beside him.

"I know Macavity said that Cori killed that Tom's son…but it was accident," Tantomile told him. Munkustrap blinked.

"Cori confronted him and the Tom fell off the rooftop…Cori tried to grab him but he slipped and fell two stories down, hitting the pavement in front of his father, it's how the Toms father knew Cori's face," Tantomile explained.

"Um…hello?" Tantomile and Munkustrap both looked at the Queen who stood near the tyre. She was tall, curvy with black fur with golden brown throughout her fur.

"Yes?" Munkustrap asked, his back stiffening, going on alert.

"M-My name is Elphie…Coricopat is the one who killed my big brother," Munkustrap leapt up quickly, closing the distance between him and Elphie and towering over the smaller Queen.

"What do you want?" Munkustrap snarled.

"I-I want to help Cori, he's been helping me!" Elphie stammered. "H-He's meant to be executed tomorrow, midday, and I want you to free him!" Munkustrap looked at Tantomile as she slipped from the tyre. Elphie's eyes widened.

"Y-You're his twin," Elphie murmured, shocked. Tantomile nodded.

"We-we need to go quickly," Elphie told them. "Brutal's pushing my father to move the execution up, to torture Mali," Elphie watched as Munkustrap's ear twitched and he straightened up.

"Mali's there?" He asked. Elphie nodded.

"I'll gather the others," Munkustrap said breathlessly before running off. Tantomile looked at Elphie. Elphie was fidgeting nervously.

"You do know it was an accident," Tantomile told her. Elphie looked at her.

"Cori confronted your brother and your brother slipped off the roof…Cori did not even touch him," Tantomile told her. "Cori ran and tried to grab him, trying to help him, but your brother slipped from his grasp and fell to the ground at your father's feet," Elphie blinked, shocked about what she had just learnt.

She got a bad feeling in her stomach. Her dad wanted to kill an innocent Tom.

Mali blinked, yawning. She froze when she found herself wrapped in Cori's arms, curled against his chest. Memories of what happened the night before came flooding back. Mali quickly leapt out his arms, scrambling back. Cori yawned, waking up at Mali's sudden movement. He looked at her and his eyes widened as he remembered what had happened between them the night before.

"Oh no, oh no," Mali was whispering. She stared at Cori, horrified as Cori sat up, looking equally horrified.

"I-I cheated on Misto," She whispered, staring at Cori.

"Mali, I am so sorry," Cori murmured, shocked. Mali shook her head.

"It's my fault," She whispered. "I should have pulled away," Mali and Cori looked at each other again. Cori rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Mali tilted her head.

"What is it?" She asked him softly. Cori shook his head. Mali frowned, a sudden thought coming to her.

"That wasn't the first time you…you know?" Mali asked. Cori just raised his eyes, looking into hers. Mali blinked, shocked.

"Okay," She murmured. She looked at Cori.

"I can't keep this from Misto," She told him. Cori gave a meek smile in her direction.

"I never expected you to keep it from him," Cori told her softly. "I could not keep it from him…if I did manage to get out of this alive," Mali closed her eyes, the pain from the thought of losing Cori coming back again. Cori cautiously leaned over, placing his paw on hers before drawing away. He sighed and looked at her. Mali looked back at him.

"It is not going to be the same between us, is it?" Cori asked quietly.

"I-I don't know, Cori," Mali answered just as quietly. "You're still my best friend, it's just…it's just going to be hard," Cori nodded, looking at the den doorway. Tyson walked in and nodded at Cori. Two cats came in, grabbing Cori and dragging him up. Mali let out a rough sob as Macavity pulled her up from the floor. Macavity looked at Mali, who was crying.

"What happened?" Macavity asked her quietly, looking at her. He knew something was off…she wasn't just upset about Cori about to be killed, there was something else. She raised her tear-stained eyes to look at him. He was looking at her, worried that something was very wrong.

"C-Cori and I…we…we," Macavity put his paw on her lips, giving a small shake of his head. He guessed what had happened just by that small amount of stuttering. He wouldn't make her say it; it would just be harder for her.

Mali whimpered as she saw Cori being thrown roughly against the ground. Macavity wrapped his arm around Mali, holding her close against him.

"Shh," Macavity whispered softly in her ear. Mali was trembling, shaking. Macavity murmured in her ear, trying to comfort her. Cori stared up from where he was on the ground, his dark green eyes found Mali. He looked at her sadly. Mali's view of him was blocked as the cats moved closer to him, circling him.

"Stop!" Everyone looked around, looking for the source of the yell.

"Dad, stop!"

"Elphie, stay out of this!" Tyson snarled from where he was standing by Cori's head.

"Get away from him!" Tyson looked around as cats popped up from around their yard.

"Dad!" Mali cried out in relief, seeing Munkustrap. Tyson looked from Mali to Munkustrap.

"Step away from Coricopat," Munkustrap said slowly, moving up to Tyson. Tyson shook his head, his foot resting against Cori's head, slowly pressing down. Cori gave a groan of pain.

"H-He killed my son,"

"It was an accident," Tyson looked as a cat, mirror image to Cori, walked up. "Give me your paw and I'll show you what really happened that day," She told him softly.

"It's a trick of yours!" He barked at her. Tantomile shook her head.

"No, I can't modify what I've seen," She told him, holding out her paw. "Just touch my paw, that's all," Tyson did so. He gasped as a sudden rush of memories flowed through his mind. He saw exactly what Coricopat had seen. He had showed Tantomile exactly what he had seen.

"_Stop!" Tyson saw Cori run up the fire escape, following Pyre up the fire escape. Cori was walking towards Pyre, who was walking backwards, back towards the ledge of the building._

"_W-What do you want from me?" Pyre asked._

"_You killed our parents," Cori said, indicating to him and Tantomile. "Do you remember?" Pyre shook his head._

"_I didn't kill no one!" He yelled. _

"_Trenah and Sutton, those were their names," Cori said calmly. "You were the one who killed the female, Trenah, in a den on the outskirts of the Jellicle junkyard," Pyre blinked, looking at Coricopat._

"_After you killed them, you found my sister and I, just mere kittens, hiding," Cori continued. _

"_You pulled me out from underneath what we were hiding under and lifted me up," Cori glared at him. "You laughed at me before you dropped me and ran out, leaving my sister and I with the dead bodies of the ones who had adopted us when we had been abandoned by our real parents, you killed the ones who loved us," Pyre stared at him._

"_No," Pyre whispered. _

"_You killed them," Cori told him. "And you left my sister and I alone, haunted by memories, by nightmares…we could not bear to speak to another for a long time, could not stand to be loved," Cori said. Pyre blinked, moving back even further. Cori saw how close he was getting to the edge._

"_Stop!" Cori warned him, running forward. He was too late. Pyre stumbled back, falling over the edge. Cori lunged forward, the tip of his paw managing to scrape Pyre's…but Pyre fell anyway. Cori looked over the edge of the building, shocked. A tan cat was standing by the body of Pyre, which was lying, sprawled out and broken, on the foot path below. The tan cat looked up and stared straight at Cori. Cori stared back before moving back._

Tyson blinked as Tantomile moved her paw away. Tyson looked at Cori, who was whimpering slightly against the pressure against his skull. Tyson slowly took his foot away from Cori's head, shocked. Tantomile knelt by her twin as he slowly sat up. She hugged him tightly when he finally managed to sit up.

Elphie touched Tyson's arm. Tyson looked at her.

"It was an accident, Dad," Elphie said softly. Tyson nodded, wrapping his arm around Elphie.

"You're a smart girl, Elphie, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," Macavity blinked when something touched his shoulder. Brutal was staring at him. Macavity nodded.

"Run, princess," He murmured in Mali's ear before loosening his grip on her. Mali ripped herself out of Macavity's grip, running at Munkustrap. Munkustrap grabbed Mali, lifting her up and spinning her around as Macavity and Brutal quickly slipped away.

Misto smiled from where he was standing beside Tugger. He frowned when he saw Cori and Mali look at each other before looking away.

What was that about?

The days went by quickly.

Mali and Misto were together in their den. Misto nuzzled Mali, nudging at her cheek.

"Mist," Mali whispered, looking at her paws.

"Mmm?" Misto nuzzled at Mali's neck.

"There's something I have to tell you," She said, refusing to look him in the eye. Misto pulled away from her.

"Ma, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"The night before Cori was meant to be killed," Mali whispered. "W-We were together in that prison den…and…and," Mali looked at Misto. "Something just happened, it just went so quick," Misto pulled away from her.

"You two mated, didn't you?" Misto asked her darkly. Tears sprung to Mali's eyes.

"Misto, I'm so sorry!" She cried. "It just happened…we weren't thinking straight," She reached for him but he jerked away from her, glaring at her.

"Misto, I'm so sorry!" She sobbed, tears running down her cheeks. Quaxo and Tulla came into the den, Quaxo holding Tulla's small paw. He looked at the scene before him. His mum was crying and his dad looked angry and betrayed.

"Mum?" Quaxo asked softly. "Dad?" Misto grabbed Quaxo's paw and pulled him from the den. Mali ran after them.

"Misto, what are you doing?" She cried. Misto turned to face her, anger painted across his white face.

"I'm taking my kittens,"

"Y-You can't," She whispered, fully aware that they were being watched by every Jellicle in the yard.

"Well, you cheated on me…I don't want to be with you!" Mali flinched at his words.

"Misto," She whispered pleadingly. "They're my kittens too,"

"Go be with Coricopat!" Misto yelled at her. Mali's ears pressed down. "Obviously you have some damn feelings for him!"

"Misto," She sobbed. "That isn't fair!" He just shook his head, grabbing Quaxo's and Tulla's paws and stalking away. Mali looked around, seeing how all eyes were on her. Some angry, some surprised, some disgusted, some unsure. Mali pathetically went back to her den, slipping inside and curling up tightly.

Tantomile looked at Coricopat when she saw the scene between Misto and Mali.

"Oh, you did not…?" She asked him, eyebrow raised. Cori looked at her before getting to his feet and walking away.

Mali curled up tighter, sobbing loudly. She was alone and heartbroken.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Okay…there's that…yes…

Happy new years everyone…sorry, I had to put this up quick since its 40 degrees where I am and the internet keeps dropping out because of the heat!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	16. Pain and heartbreak

Okay **bold** is Mali singing.  
Underline is Misto singing  
**_Bold underline_** is both of them singing...song is As long as your mine from Wicked!

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Everyone was shocked by the news that Cori and Mali had mated…and that Misto had stormed out, taking the kittens with him, taking them back to his old den. Not a lot of Jellicles blamed him though.

Cori was taken the brunt of the abuse though…a lot of the Toms were more Misto's friends then they were his, so they were basically making his life hell.

Mali looked out at the night sky before creeping out from her den. She walked across the deserted yard, climbing up a certain junk pile and sitting on top. More tears fell from her eyes.

A long time ago, she and Misto had been sitting up here, together.

_**Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight.  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me. **__– Mali curled up against Misto, nuzzling him._

**Just for this moment**  
**As long as you're mine**  
**I've lost all resistance**  
**And crossed some borderline**  
**And if it turns out**  
**It's over too fast**  
**I'll make every last moment last**  
**As long as you're mine**

_Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell__ – Misto grabbed onto Mali's paws, staring at her softly._

_**Every moment  
As long as your mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time**__ – Misto wrapped his arms around Mali, pulling her close.  
_****

_Say there's no future  
For us as a pair_

_**And though I may know  
I don't care  
**__**  
**__**Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here  
Holding you  
As long as you're mine**_

_What is it_

_**It's just for the first time  
I feel...wicked**__- Mali and Misto kissed before Misto pulled away, rubbing her cheek as he stared lovingly into her eyes. _

Mali collapsed against the junk pile, sobbing her heart out as that night, that memory, exploded in her mind and the harsh reality of the last few days came back. Mali hiccupped when paws gently touched her shoulders. She looked around and saw Munkustrap looking at her sadly. She turned and lifted her arms to him, sniffling.

"Daddy, I made a big mistake," She sobbed. Munkustrap leaned forward, letting Mali wrap her arms around his neck before he picked her up.

"I know, baby, I know," He sighed, carrying her down the junk pile and back to his den. He set Mali down on the cushion, gently rubbing her back as she sobbed softly.

"Dad, I…I never meant for it to happen!" Mali cried. "Cori and I…were both weren't thinking straight with everything that was happening!" Munkustrap lay beside his daughter, pulling her against him, letting her sob in his chest.

"It'll be alright, baby girl, it'll be alright,"

Munkustrap sat in his den the next day, idly grooming his arm when Tugger walked in. Munkustrap offered a small smile as he walked over to Tugger.

"How is she?" Tugger asked quietly, looking at Mali's back.

"She's exhausted, heartbroken, guilt-ridden and upset," Munkustrap told him. Tugger raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be back later, take care of her, Tugs," Tugger nodded, watching as Munkustrap left. Tugger walked over to his niece, sitting beside her and rubbing her side.

"Hey, princess," Tugger said softly. Mali turned over, looking at him through bloodshot, tearstained and dull large blue eyes. Tugger rubbed her ears. She turned her face against his leg, crying again. Tugger gently pulled her up, pulling her against his chest instead. Mali buried her face into his mane.

"I-I-I feel like such an idiot!" Mali sobbed. Tugger winced, rubbing her back.

"Sweetie, everyone makes mistakes," Tugger told her softly. "And I know you and Cori probably weren't thinking straight when that happened," Mali sobbed again.

"Misto will come around, princess," Tugger said. Mali looked at him, he rubbed the tears from her damp cheeks.

Cori sat in his den, wincing as Tantomile poked at his bruised eye, courtesy of Plato. Tantomile sighed as she pulled away. Cori got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Tantomile asked as she took Socrates from Admetus. Admetus looked at Cori sadly.

"I am going to try set things right," Cori murmured before leaving the den. Cori walked over to Misto's den.

"Misto," Cori called, leaning against the pipe which served as the entry.

"Go…away," Misto growled.

"Stop being such a sook and come out here and talk to me," Cori said, banging on the pipe. Cori stepped away as Misto came out. Misto glared at the Tom who was once his friend.

"Misto, it was not Mali's fault," Cori told him quickly. Misto scowled.

"We both were not thinking straight with everything that was going on," Cori continued. "I was supposed to be killed, Mali was prisoner of Brutal."

"We were both beaten and hurt, our mental states were not at our strongest,"

"Coricopat," Misto sneered. "I don't give a damn…she still cheated on me!" Cori sighed agitated, running a paw over his head.

"Misto, see straight!" Cori begged him. "Mali did nothing wrong, she is heartbroken without you!"

"She…cheated…on…me," Misto snarled slowly.

"And when you first became mates, what did I see when I saw you with Jemima and Vicky?" Cori hissed, getting angry.

"That was different…I didn't mate!" Misto snarled.

"You are a coward," Cori whispered. "If you were not, then you would be trying to sort things out with Mali!" Misto punched Cori across the jaw. Cori fell to the ground, surprised. He put a paw on his aching jaw. Misto was breathing heavily.

"Don't speak to me again, don't speak to Quaxo or Tulla again…stay away!" Misto snarled at him before disappearing back into the pipe. Cori stood up, still rubbing his jaw. He ignored the laughter from Plato, Alonzo and the others as he walked back to his den.

Munkustrap walked back into his den. It had been a week and a half since Mali had admitted to Misto that she had cheated on him.

Mali was standing with her back to the den entrance as Munkustrap squeezed himself through it.

"Hey, baby girl," Munkustrap said softly. Mali glanced at him, looking tired and worn.

"Hi, Dad," Mali murmured, turning back to examining the rusty door of the car. Munkustrap could tell something was on his daughter's mind.

"What is it, Mali?" He asked her softly.

"Something Demeter said to me…she was right," Mali mumbled.

"What did she say?"

"That I would be deserted…and I have been," Mali said, her voice breaking. "Other than you and Tugger, I have no one," Munkustrap walked over to her, hugging her.

"That's not right," Munkustrap murmured to her.

"It is," Mali sobbed. "I've lost Misto, my kittens, I've lost my friends," Mali turned and pressed her face against Munkustrap's shoulder. Munkustrap held her, wincing as he saw his daughter go through heartbreak.

Mali left his den the next day, just having to get out before she went crazy. She ignored the looks she was getting as she walked from the yard and went to sit by the river. She stared into the rushing water, just inches away from her.

How easy it would be to just end it now.

"Life can't be that bad, can it?" Mali didn't even look around.

"It is," Mali murmured. She continued to stare at the rushing river as someone sat beside her. She could feel his wild fur brushing against hers he was that close.

"So, I take it you told Mistoffelees," Macavity said slowly. Mali nodded.

"Yes…he took my kittens away," Mali whispered. Macavity stared at Mali.

"How about Cori?" Macavity asked.

"I-I haven't spoken to him…but the others, they're treating him badly," Mali murmured. Macavity looked at her, tilting his head. Mali looked back at him. He reached over, smoothing down a piece of wayward head fur.

"Found Griddlebone yet?" Mali asked. Macavity shook his head.

"Not yet," He murmured. Macavity's lips pulled into a grin. Mali looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"I remember what I used to do to get you by my side," Macavity murmured. Mali raised an eyebrow.

"As soon as I get Griddle back and we get rid of Brutal…we're coming to come back for you…like old times," Macavity told her. Mali gave a ghost of a smile.

"Sounds good," She murmured. Macavity tilted his head, frowning. He rubbed her cheek.

"Don't give up yet, Mali," He told her. Mali nodded, looking back to the river.

"I mean it, princess, don't you dare give up," Macavity told her firmly. Mali looked at him, a faint smile on her lips.

"What?" Macavity asked.

"You've seemed to have adopted using my nickname," Mali murmured. Macavity blinked, surprised.

"So I have," He sighed before standing up. "Take care, Mali," He rubbed her head fur and walked away. Mali pulled her knees to her chest and sighed.

Demeter watched as Munkustrap walked out of the yard, towards the river. She frowned. He was leaving the yard unprotected just so he could get his moping daughter. Demeter scowled. Alonzo was sitting on the tyre, supposedly watching but his attention was on his two kittens as they played with the others. Admetus was dozing against Tantomile, Plato was nowhere in sight, Pounce and Tumble were wrestling each other as their kittens laughed. Demeter sat up when saw Plato come back into the clearing, sitting beside Alonzo and whispering something in his ear. Alonzo grinned.

She watched as Misto came out of his pipe with Quaxo and Tulla, but sat at the entrance, watching everyone. Her eyes widened when she saw Coricopat limp into the clearing, covered in blood…his own blood. She saw the glance he gave Plato before he quickly looked away and limped towards Jenny's den. Misto watched Cori limp his way to Jenny's den, his face impassive. Demeter looked around as she saw Munkustrap walk back into the yard, Mali in his arms. Demeter looked away, seething.

Cori limped into Jenny's den, aching. Skimble saw him and leapt up, quickly pulling him over to a nest. Cori stifled a moan of pain.

"Jenny's not here at the moment, lad," Skimble murmured as he looked over Cori. Cori closed his one good eye, the other being partly swollen shut already.

"Who did this to you?" Skimble asked him. Cori remained quiet. Skimble grabbed his arm roughly, squeezing tightly. Cori whimpered, eyes shooting open from the pain.

"Who, lad?" Skimble growled.

"P-Plato," Cori gasped. Skimble let go of Cori's arm. Cori rubbed the sore area. Skimble sighed.

"Sorry, lad…it's just you shouldn't be getting hurt," Skimble murmured. Cori gave a small nod. Skimble looked up as Jenny bustled in, freezing in her shock of seeing Cori lying in one of the nests, covered in blood. Jenny quickly made her way over to him, looking over his wounds.

"What happened?" She asked. Cori looked at Skimble, who gave a small nod.

"Plato attacked me," Cori said quietly. Jenny didn't even look at him. Skimble frowned. He had never seen Jenny act so…coldly before. Cori seemed to sense it too.

"Jenny?" Cori asked quietly. She shook her head.

"You hate me…don't you?" Cori asked quietly, staring at her intently.

"You destroyed everything, you destroyed Mali's life!" Jenny hissed at him suddenly.

"Jen," Skimble breathed, shocked.

"If you had just been able to…if you had just controlled yourself then everything would be fine,"

"Do you think I do not regret it?" Cori asked coldly. "If I had the chance to go back and change what happened that night, I would do so gladly!" Skimble stared at the fuming Tom.

"I have tried to help set things right, I have taken every bit of abuse they have given me…I have taken the punches, the kicks, the bites and the clawing without fighting back because I hate myself for being partly responsible for destroying everything," Cori growled. Cori struggled to his feet. He didn't want to be there.

"Mali and I both were not thinking straight that night…our mental states were not at their strongest, and yes, we did succumb to it…it does not mean we both regret it severely!" Cori limped from the den angrily. Tears slipped from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks as he limped away from the infirmary.

"Hey, lad, stop!" Cori just shook his head and kept going. Skimble grabbed his shoulder, forcing Cori around so he could look at him. Skimble was surprised to see the tears rolling down Cori's face.

"Come on, lad, let Jenny look at you," He told Cori softly. Cori shook his head.

"No," Cori said hoarsely. Skimble sighed, grabbing Cori and lifting the light Tom up, putting him over his shoulder.

"Skimble, what are you doing?" Cori asked quietly, stiffening.

"Makin' sure you're not too badly hurt," Skimble said as he carried Cori back to the infirmary.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

This might be my last update for a week…unless I manage to update tomorrow…sorry but I'm going away for a week, going to the beach!

Thanks to those who have reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	17. Quaxo, no!

Demeter gave the kittens to Bomba, saying she just needed to get out for a while and clear her mind. Bomba nodded, seeming unsuspicious. Demeter left the yard. She knew where to go.

Macavity was leaning against the wall, examining his long claws boredly.

"Boss," Macavity didn't even look up.

"What?" Brutal barked from where he was seated.

"T-There's a Queen that wants to see you, she said it's about the Jellicles," Macavity looked up then.

"Send her in," Brutal said, sitting up. He looked at Macavity, who was staring at the door. Macavity gave a low hiss when he saw Demeter walk in. Demeter glanced at him.

"Well, well," Brutal murmured, standing up.

"Demeter," Macavity hissed. Brutal looked from Macavity to Demeter.

"I'm not even going to ask," Brutal grinned before going serious and looking at Demeter.

"What do you want?" He asked her, growling.

"I-I know you want to destroy some of the Jellicles…mainly Mali," Macavity bared his fangs in a silent snarl as he glared at her over Brutal's shoulder.

"It's almost possible for you to," Demeter continued. "Mistoffelees found out Mali had cheated on him with Coricopat," Macavity stiffened.

"Mistoffelees refuses to speak to Mali, he's punched Coricopat." Demeter said. "Cori and Mali can't even look at each other and Tantomile is left alone," Demeter looked at Brutal.

"The four that mainly protected the yard together are divided," Demeter said.

"So, what you're saying is I can attack the yard and probably take it over because they're divided," Brutal said slowly. Demeter hesitated.

"Maybe…but there's still one magical cat left that is still close to the others that are fighting, that still connects the four of them," Demeter said slowly. Macavity paused.

"And who might that be?" Brutal asked, grinning.

"Quaxo…Mali's and Mistoffelees's kitten,"

"You!" Macavity hissed, going to attack Demeter. Brutal pushed him back.

"Griddlebone, Macavity, remember Griddlebone," Brutal told him teasingly. Macavity back away, his angry eyes still focused on Demeter.

"So, if I take Quaxo, turn him against them…then they're all broken?" Brutal asked. Demeter nodded. Brutal smiled.

"Good…now get out," Brutal hissed. Demeter quickly left. Brutal watched as Macavity stalked out after her, looking deadly. Brutal smiled.

Demeter walked down the hallways. She gave a small panicked yelp when she was shoved up against the wall. She stared up at Macavity's face. He was livid.

"You little witch," He hissed. "You traitor," Demeter stared at him, unashamed.

"You do know what he is going to do to Quaxo, don't you?" Macavity snarled at her. "Quaxo hasn't even reached tom-hood yet!" Macavity glared at Demeter. He rested his claw against her throat.

"Give me one good reason why I should slit your throat open right now," He hissed.

"Because, Maccy, I don't want you to," Macavity let Demeter go as Brutal sauntered up. Macavity stalked off. Brutal looked at Demeter once more.

"Out," He snapped at her. She quickly left. Brutal looked at Macavity's retreating back, frowning.

Quaxo looked up from where he had been stroking Tulla's head as his adopted little brother slept in his lap. His dad, Misto, was sitting against the wall, staring blankly at the wall opposite. Quaxo knew what had happened. He knew his mum and Cori had mated…but Quaxo thought his dad was over-reacting.

Yeah, sure he's going to feel betrayed…but even Quaxo could see that Mali and Cori weren't in their strongest of mind-sets. He knew they were both upset because Cori was scheduled to be killed, he knew they were both hurt, both hungry, both worried, both tired…they weren't thinking straight. Quaxo sighed and looked down at Tulla as Tulla stirred slightly. Quaxo gave a small smile. Tulla didn't end up having magic like everyone thought he would…but Quaxo loved him just the same.

Mali was lying on her cushion, watching her dad as he stretched out.

'_Mali?'_ Mali blinked in surprise at the sound of Cori's voice.

'_Yes, Cori?' _

'_Can I come see you?' _Mali smiled, relieved.

'_Sure, I'm in my dad's den,'_ Mali sat up and looked at Munkustrap.

"Cori's coming over," She told him. Munkustrap looked at her and nodded. He held nothing against Cori. He thought the same way Quaxo did, the same way Tugger did as well.

Cori managed to squeeze himself through the den entrance five minutes later. Mali's eyes widened when she saw the state he was in.

"Cori," She whispered, shocked. Munkustrap looked at him, his eyes widening as well. Cori gave a small smile, limping over to sit beside Mali. Mali hesitantly raised her paw, resting it beside his bruised eye. She took her paw away moments later. Munkustrap rolled his eyes.

"Mali, relax," He told her. Mali looked at Munkustrap and nodded.

"What's happened to you?" She asked him softly. Cori sighed and looked at her.

"Mistoffelees friends," Cori told her. "Do not seem to like me so much anymore," Mali hugged Cori. He hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry," Mali whispered. Cori closed his eyes, resting his head against hers. Munkustrap gave a small smile as he watched the friends reunite with each other.

"Helloooooo?" Munkustrap frowned, looking towards the entrance to the den. He smiled slightly when he saw Tigger and Terror pop up through the entrance. Tigger and Terror walked in. Tigger went to sit beside Munkustrap as Terror bounced over to Cori and Mali, joining in on their hug, making them both laugh.

"How is she?" Tigger asked Munkustrap softly. Munkustrap gave a small smile as he watched Terror, Cori and Mali talk and laugh.

"She's better then she's been lately," Munkustrap murmured. Tigger nodded.

Mali walked back to her human's that night. Cori trailed along with her. They had gotten a lot of glares from everyone as they walked out of the yard together, but Mali just ignored it…Cori and her were just friends, that was it!

Mali stopped when they got to Gretel's. Cori nuzzled Mali and rubbed his shoulder against hers.

"Take care, Ma," He murmured. Mali gave a small smile, nuzzling him back.

"See you tomorrow, Cori," She smiled. Cori smiled back and headed up the garden path and Mali continued on. Mali walked into her house and stopped when she saw Tania and Andrew sitting together in the lounge. Tania was giggling. Andrew was smiling at her, gently kissing her jaw. Mali sighed, looking away. Tania heard her and looked at her.

"Mali," Tania smiled. Mali just stared at her blankly before she bounded up the stairs and into the study. She rested on the cat bed that she hadn't been in since she was a kitten.

"Hey, Mali," Mali didn't even look up; she just rested her head on her paws. Tania frowned, sitting beside her.

"Mali, what's wrong?" Tania asked. Mali just stared at the small toy mouse on the bed.

"Mali," Tania murmured.

"Misto's left me," Mali sighed.

"What? Why?"

"Because I cheated on him…it was an accident, a mistake," Mali whispered, crying again. "But it's destroyed mine and Cori's life," Tania stared at Mali, shocked.

"He hates me, I tried to tell him what had happened but he didn't listen," Mali sobbed. "He just took my kittens and left," Tania gently rubbed Mali's back. Mali turned her head away.

"Can you leave me alone…please?" Tania nodded and left, glancing back at Mali as she did so. She sat beside Andrew.

"What's wrong with Mali?" He asked her. Tania explained what had happened. Andrew looked up the stairs, sighing.

"I want to go talk to Gretel," Tania said. Andrew nodded.

"Do you want me to come?" Tania nodded and went to tell Tom where they were going. Andrew and Tania walked to Gretel's house. Tania knocked on the door before opening it. She stopped when she saw what was happening. Cori was cowering on the chair, his ears pressed flat as he stared at Gretel.

"Do you realise what you've done?" Gretel asked Coricopat angrily.

"Gretel?" Tania asked softly, grabbing Andrew's hand. Gretel stared at them, her unseeing eyes flashing. Her hair was loose and hanging over her eyes.

"Gretel, what's happened?" Tania asked. Gretel looked at Coricopat.

"He ruined everything," She whispered, glaring at Cori. Cori looked at Tania, his green eyes wide.

"H-How?"

"By mating with Mali!" Gretel hissed, sounding very much like a cat. Cori sunk down lower.

"How did he ruin everything?" Andrew questioned. Gretel turned her eyes onto him.

"He just did…he's changed the course of events," Cori lowered his head. Gretel sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"Take him," Gretel told them. Cori looked up.

"Gretel, please," Cori whispered.

"Take him," Gretel told them once more, ignoring Cori. Andrew walked over to Cori, lifting him up into his arms. Cori trembled in Andrew's arms. Cori buried his head under Andrew's arm, trying to hide himself. Andrew carried Cori outside. Tania looked at Gretel.

"Gretel, you can't throw him out,"

"It's just until things…work out," Gretel said. Tania sighed and walked outside. Cori still had his head hidden until Andrew's arm. Andrew looked down at Cori sadly. Tania and Andrew walked back to Tania's house. Andrew carried Cori upstairs to where Mali was lying on her cat bed.

"Mali," Andrew murmured. Mali looked up, seeing Andrew. Andrew set Cori down. Cori sunk down onto his stomach straight away.

"Cori?" Mali asked worriedly.

"Gretel kicked me out," Cori whispered, not looking at Mali. Mali walked up to him, nuzzling him. Cori started crying and Mali quickly pulled him into her arms. Andrew left them alone.

They walked back to the yard the next morning. Cori's head was lowered, his eyes a little puffy. Mali looked at him sadly before he left to go see Tantomile. Mali headed back to see Munkustrap.

Mali was sitting outside with Munkustrap when something suddenly happened. Brutal appeared. Mali leapt up, crouching. Munkustrap mirrored her. Brutal smiled, moving his arm out. Mali's eyes widened when she saw Quaxo walk up to Brutal.

"Quaxo!" Mali cried at the same time as Misto. Quaxo stood in front of Brutal, Brutal put his paws on Quaxo's shoulders. Mali went to run forward but was grabbed by Tigger. Admetus was holding Cori back and Plato and Alonzo had hold of Misto. Munkustrap looked at Quaxo, Quaxo stared calmly at them all.

"Quaxo?" Skimbleshanks asked.

"He works for me now," Brutal laughed.

"Quaxo, don't!" Misto yelled. Quaxo turned his silver eyes to face Misto.

"Why not?" Quaxo asked smoothly. "You never pay attention to me,"

"Q-Quaxo," Mali whispered. Quaxo looked at her.

"And you are always running around, trying to please everyone…you forget me," Mali shook her head.

"No, Quaxo…I always did it to protect you!" Mali cried. Tigger held onto her tighter.

"Do not go with him, Quaxo!" Cori yelled out. Quaxo smirked, looking at Cori.

"Don't act as though you care, Coricopat," Quaxo said. Cori froze.

"You helped to break my family apart; you always pushed me around…" Cori frowned. He had never made Quaxo do anything. Brutal smiled and pulled Quaxo away.

"Don't bother looking for me, because I won't come home," Quaxo said. Brutal and Quaxo left. Mali collapsed in Tigger's arms, sobbing. Cori went limp against Admetus…his god-son had disappeared. Misto just stared at the spot his son was in, shocked.

Brutal led Quaxo around a junk pile. Macavity was hiding behind it. Macavity relinquished his mind hold over Quaxo and Quaxo fell forward into his arms. Macavity looked from the small Tom in his arms to Brutal.

"Even I find that low," Macavity growled. Brutal shrugged. Macavity scooped the small unconscious Tom into his arms and followed Brutal away from the yard.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

Well, I'm going to be evil and leave you with that for a week…hehe…sorry, I'm going to the beach, yep :D :D

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	18. Tears and traitors

Mali sobbed in Munkustrap's arms. Cori was sitting near them, head in paws. Misto was pacing back and forth angrily across the yard. Misto's glare suddenly turned onto Mali. He stalked over to her.

"This is all your fault!" He hissed at Mali. Mali stared at him, shocked.

"Mistoffelees!" Munkustrap growled warningly. Misto ignored him.

"You and him, you destroyed everything!"

"She did nothing!" Cori yelled, leaping to his feet. Misto glared at him.

"If you did not make everything ten times worse then it actually was, then Quaxo might not have left!" Cori snarled at Misto. Munkustrap looked at Cori. He had never seen Cori so angry…he looked terrifying. Misto snarled back, his fur bristling.

"Enough!" Munkustrap startled as Mali leapt out of his arms. Mali glared at them both.

"Enough!" She hissed at them. "We're not helping Quaxo by fighting!" Misto looked at her, his face softening slightly before he stalked off. Cori looked at Mali, before sitting back down beside Munkustrap. Mali sat down on the opposite side beside Munkustrap as Tugger walked up. Mali rubbed her eyes, sighing.

Macavity sat beside Quaxo, watching as the young Tom stirred. Quaxo rolled around slightly in the nest Macavity had put him in. Quaxo's eyes opened and looked at Macavity. Quaxo bit his lip.

"Where am I?" Quaxo asked, his blue eyes darting around nervously. Macavity opened his mouth when Brutal walked in. Macavity closed his mouth. Quaxo sat up, looking at Brutal.

"Your new home, kitten," Brutal laughed. Quaxo looked at Macavity, his blue eyes wide. Macavity looked at Brutal.

"What did you do to my parents?" Quaxo asked, looking back at Brutal.

"They're fine…they think you hate them," Brutal laughed loudly.

"What?" Quaxo breathed.

"They're not coming for you because you told them not to, because you said you hate them," Brutal grinned. Quaxo whimpered.

"No," He whispered.

"'Fraid so, kitten," Brutal laughed. "Better get used to it," Brutal left the room. Quaxo looked at his paws, his chest heaving. Macavity walked over to the kitten, pulling him close. Quaxo sobbed against him.

Macavity didn't mind the young Tom…he was the first one to truly trust Macavity. When Yena had kidnapped the kittens, and Macavity had worked with the Jellicles to save them but ended up getting trapped with the kittens, Quaxo had walked up to Macavity, he had curled into Macavity's side and had slept next to him.

"It'll be okay, Quax," Macavity murmured. Quaxo wrapped his arms around Macavity, crying. Macavity rocked the small Tom back and forth.

The days went by and Macavity did his best to protect the small Tom from Brutal's anger.

"You're too close to that kitten, Maccy," Brutal snarled at Macavity. Macavity stared at Brutal.

"What are you going to do to him?" Macavity asked.

"He'll be taken somewhere else," Brutal said boredly, examining his sharp claws. Macavity looked at the small Tom, sleeping in the corner.

"Put a block in his mind so he can't use his magic," Brutal ordered Macavity. Macavity sighed, waking the small Tom up. He pulled Quaxo up. Quaxo stood in front of Macavity, staring at him. Macavity put his paws on Quaxo's cheeks.

"Sorry, kitten," Macavity murmured, forcing Quaxo's head up so he could stare into Quaxo's large blue eyes…Mali's eyes. Macavity placed the block into Quaxo's mind. Quaxo whimpered, finding his access to his powers was suddenly blocked. Macavity listened as Brutal called for his hench-cats, they'd take Quaxo to his new living quarters.

"W-Why?" Quaxo whispered. Macavity stroked Quaxo's white cheek.

"Sorry, kitten," Macavity said once more as Brutal's hench-cats came in. Quaxo looked at them and shrunk back.

'_Quaxo, listen to me,'_ Quaxo glanced at Macavity as he heard Macavity's voice in his thoughts.

'_I made it so that block will wear off in a week, I know Brutal's taking you to be with Griddlebone…when that block wears off, transport yourself and Griddle back to the yard…I'm sorry I had to do that to you,' _Quaxo looked at Macavity. Macavity glanced at him.

'_It's okay…thank you,' _Quaxo thought back before the hench-cats grabbed him, pulling him from the room. Macavity sighed.

Misto paced back and forth in his den. Tulla was watching him quietly.

"Misto?" Tulla asked quietly. Misto looked at Tulla.

"When's Quaxo comin' back?"

"I don't, Tulla," Misto murmured, sitting beside the small kitten. Tulla never called Misto and Mali- dad and mum, the reason why, he knew they weren't his real parents. Misto picked the kitten up, cuddling him. Tulla wrapped his small arms around Misto's neck, cuddling in close.

Mali sat on her cushion, deep in memory. She couldn't help thinking about Quaxo, she couldn't help replaying that scene in her head. Something suddenly struck Mali.

"Dad," Mali said, her eyes widening. How could she not have picked that out before?

"Dad!"

"Yes, Mali?" Munkustrap said tiredly, waking up from his sleep.

"Dad…when Brutal was here, and Quaxo was saying those things…what colour was Quaxo's eyes?"

"Mali…what?" Munkustrap asked tiredly.

"What colour were Quaxo's eyes?" Mali asked him. Munkustrap thought for a moment.

"Silver." He yawned, closing his eyes again.

"Dad…Quaxo's eyes are blue," Munkustrap's eyes opened and he looked back at Mali.

"What?" Munkustrap asked.

"Quaxo's eyes are blue," Mali repeated slowly. "Not silver," Munkustrap sat up, blinking.

"Your eyes go silver when the sun is on them," Munkustrap said.

"The sun was behind Quaxo and Brutal, to the left," Mali said, looking at Munkustrap.

"Dad…that wasn't Quaxo," Mali said. "I mean it was but it wasn't him saying those things," Munkustrap nodded and quickly dived from the den, going to spread the news. Mali sat, shocked.

Those eyes, they were Macavity's colour…Macavity had been possessing her son.

"Oh, Maccy," Macavity looked up from where he was sitting.

"What?" He asked, sighing.

"Do you want to get back at a certain Queen?" Brutal asked. Macavity looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"I'm bored," Brutal said. Macavity's lips twisted into a grin and he stood up.

Mali was talking to Cori about her realisation. Cori stiffened suddenly, staring towards the gates and growling. Brutal and Macavity were walking through them. Munkustrap stood in front of Mali.

"What do you want?" Munkustrap snarled at them. "Where's my grandson?" Macavity looked at Brutal, eyebrow raised.

"He's safe…for now," Brutal answered.

"What do you want?" Coricopat spat.

"To tell you something…important," Brutal said, looking to Macavity.

"You have a traitor among you," Macavity grinned. The Jellicles started murmuring amongst themselves. Mali glanced at Cori.

"She's a queen that harbours a lot of hate against a certain daughter…who is usually called 'princess'," Immediately, all eyes turned to Demeter. Demeter just stared at Brutal coldly.

"She was the one who told us how to destroy you…to take Quaxo," Brutal said slowly.

"How could you?" Munkustrap stepped aside to let Mali walk out. Mali stalked over to Demeter.

"How could you give my son, my baby, over to them?" Mali screeched. Demeter just stared at her coldly.

"He isn't even a Tom yet, how could you?" Cori stepped over, gently taking Mali's paw and pulling her away. Misto stalked over to Demeter.

"Why?" Misto snarled. "He did nothing to you!" Demeter just hissed.

"You destroyed everything…Mali destroyed everything, if it weren't for you two, the yard would be peaceful!"

"Demeter…get out," Munkustrap ordered. Demeter looked at him.

"The kittens are to remain…but you are to leave and never, ever come back!" Munkustrap snarled angrily. Demeter looked at him.

"No!" She yelled at him.

"Demeter, as leader of the yard, I am banishing you from the yard…I am exiling you from the Jellicles," Munkustrap stated. Demeter's eyes widened. Bomba pulled the three kittens away from Demeter, disgusted. Demeter looked at Bomba before looking at everyone else.

"Get out…and never come back," Munkustrap snarled. Demeter glared at them all before she stormed from the yard. Mali looked around for Brutal and Macavity but they had already disappeared.

Demeter stalked from the yard, snarling angrily.

How dare he?

How dare Munkustrap banish her?

"Hello, Deme, dear," Demeter froze, turning to look at Macavity. Macavity had a wolfish grin on his face.

"What?" She asked him. Macavity tilted his head.

"You are now an exile, banished…and labelled a traitor," He laughed.

"As are you!" She spat.

"Wrong…" He said cheerfully. "I'm labelled a murderer, a psycho…but I'm not a traitor." Macavity slipped a claw out. Demeter eyed it fearfully.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly as she backed away. Macavity followed her.

"You're a traitor," He laughed. "And I think everyone deserves to know," Demeter's eyes widened and she went to run but Macavity pounced, trapping her. She writhed under him, screaming. Macavity dug his claw into her chest, not deep enough to kill her but enough to scar her. Demeter screamed as Macavity ripped the flesh on her chest. After he had done, he jumped up to admire his handy-work.

"Now everyone will know," He laughed darkly before walking away. Demeter lay panting in the street, her chest felt like it was on fire. She sat up, wincing and looked down. Her heart skipped a beat, she felt nauseous when she saw what Macavity had done.

For now marked on her chest, forever…

Was the term, was the mark,

_Traitor_

Munkustrap raised his head when he heard the ragged screams. Somehow he knew it was Demeter…and he really didn't care. Munkustrap bent down, scooping up his three kittens and pulling them onto his lap. They all snuggled against him, sniffling and rubbing their teary eyes.

"It's alright," Munkustrap murmured. "Don't worry,"

Quaxo winced as he was shoved into a stone room. He looked at the door behind him as it slammed shut.

"Well, hello there," Quaxo looked around, seeing a battered queen lying on the floor. He cautiously walked over to her…and found he knew her.

"Griddlebone," He murmured. Griddlebone raised her head from her white paws, staring at him. She gave a weak smile.

"Ah, that's right," She sighed. "Quaxo, isn't it?" Quaxo nodded, sitting beside her. She groaned as she pushed her abused body off the floor. She looked at him. She slowly raised her paw and rubbed his cheek.

"Such a cutie," She murmured. Quaxo stared at her sadly.

"Macavity's been worried about you," Quaxo told her. "I've never seen him…follow anyone before," Griddlebone gave a weak smile.

"So, what brings you here?" Griddlebone asked, stretching painfully.

"Apparently I was the only thing keeping Mum, Dad and Cori together," Quaxo sighed.

"What do you mean?" Griddlebone asked, confused.

"Mum…she cheated on Dad with Coricopat,"

"Say what?" Quaxo gave her a look.

"It was a massive mistake that Mum and Cori made because they both weren't thinking straight because of everything that was going on…and Dad over-reacted," Quaxo sighed. "Demeter came to Brutal and said that the yard would be perfect to attack because the four that protected it were divided…except I was the only one holding them together,"

"So, Brutal took you," Griddlebone murmured.

"And made me say all this stuff to my parents and Cori…even though it wasn't actually me saying it," Quaxo sighed. Griddlebone nodded.

"Can't you get us out of here?" She asked him a few moments later. Quaxo shook his head.

"I have a block preventing me from using my magic," He said. "But Macavity said it'll wear off in a week," He added quietly. Griddlebone smiled.

"Smart one, Macavity is," She laughed. Griddlebone pulled Quaxo against her, rubbing his cheek and head in small circles.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, confused.

"I used to do this to your mum," She told him softly. "She was such a sweet little thing," Quaxo gave a smile, closing his eyes as Griddlebone continued to rub his head, right in between the ears. He gripped the fur on her leg as he thought about his parents…how much did they hate him?

"Shh, sweetie," Griddlebone soothed him. "It'll be okay soon enough," Quaxo sighed, relaxing before letting himself doze off.

How he hoped she was right.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I'm baaaccck! And have very bad sunburn on the back of my legs…and I told my mum I write fanfiction…that was kinda awkward and I was embarrassed and started crying, but she told me it was okay and she didn't need to read it if she didn't want me too…and she says for me to tell you that my time will be limited on the computer when I go back to school…so yeah…

Okay…I probably won't update on the 29th of January, just to warn you…I have a training thing with Circus Oz :P

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	19. Losing the one you love

Mali paced around her den. Cori was watching her carefully. Tugger was sprawled out in the corner. They all looked around when Plato, Alonzo, Munkustrap, Tigger and Terror leapt into the den.

"What is it?" Mali asked, looking at them. "What's wrong?"

"Mistoffelees is gone!" Plato gasped.

"He's gone after Quaxo!"

"No, he'll be killed!" Mali cried. "Dad, we have to go after him now!" Munkustrap looked at Mali.

"Mali, we need to…"

"Dad, my vision, remember?" She asked him. "Misto was killed trying to save Quaxo!" Munkustrap's eyes widened.

"Plato, Tugger, Cori, Tigger and Terror with me…Lonz stay behind, protect the yard," Munkustrap ordered. The five leapt from the den. Mali let out a sob as the pain from her vision came back. Alonzo walked over to her, resting his paw on her back. Mali turned into him, crying against his shoulder.

"Shh, they'll bring him back," Alonzo murmured. Alonzo and Mali left the den, going to wait for their return. Mali leapt up and settled on the boot beside the tyre as Alonzo stood upon the tyre, staring out.

Misto walked down the streets, seeking out Brutal. He knew where to look…and he was going to kill him. If it wasn't for Brutal, life would have been fine, he and Mali would still be together and Quaxo wouldn't have left them, he wouldn't have hated them.

Misto rounded the corner and found himself staring at Brutal. Brutal grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I heard you had entered my territory," Brutal growled gruffly. "I thought I'd come and greet you," Misto hissed.

"Where is my son?" Misto growled. Brutal just grinned.

"He's having the time of his life," Brutal said. "Working for me…he's becoming my little follower," Misto snarled, crouching.

"He might even take over for me one day," Misto lost it and lunged at Brutal. Brutal laughed as he easily fought off the short conjurer. Misto hissed as he caught a claw across the face. He looked at Brutal, who just laughed. Misto snarled and lunged at him again.

Munkustrap and the others ran, following Misto's scent.

"H-Hurry," Munkustrap panted. They rounded a corner and found Misto and Brutal fighting viciously. Brutal spotted them and smiled. Munkustrap stood frozen as Brutal continued to fight Misto. The others didn't want to intervene, just in case it threw Misto off and he got hurt. Munkustrap was getting nervous, he wanted to break this fight apart and get Misto as far away from Brutal as possible…but if he dared to jump in, Brutal might kill Misto. Munkustrap suddenly went on alert as Brutal shot him a smug look, his orange eyes glinting. Munkustrap went to lunge forward but Brutal shot an arm out, catching Misto with a loud crack. Munkustrap watched, horrified, as Misto fell to the ground.

"NO!" Cori cried, trying to run forward to help his friend…his ex-friend anyway. Plato caught him, pulling him back. Munkustrap was frozen in shock as he stared at Misto's lifeless green eyes, which stared straight at them.

"No, no, no, no, no," Munkustrap whispered, collapsing to his knees.

"Misto, move!" Misto didn't comply with Munkustrap's demands, lying lifeless on the ground.

"No!" Munkustrap let out a strangled sob.

He knew Misto was dead.

"Get out of here," Brutal hissed. Munkustrap slowly rose to his feet.

"Give him to me," Munkustrap said, his voice wavering. Brutal shook his head.

"No…now go, or you'll find his body mutilated when I decide to give it to you," Munkustrap took one more look at Misto's body. Cori was struggling against Plato's grip. He needed to take Misto back to Mali…he needed to!

"L-Let's go," Munkustrap said weakly, tears gliding down his cheeks. The Jellicles left. Munkustrap gave a lingering look to Misto's body before they left, hearts heavy.

Mali was sitting on the boot of the car next to the tyre where Alonzo was keeping watch. Her face was worried, her eyes sad. She perked up when she saw Munkustrap walking towards her.

"What did you find?" Mali asked, casting her eyes on the others who had just returned with Munkustrap. Munkustrap raised his head to meet her eyes for the first time, his face was grim, his eyes red and puffy, like he had just been crying.

"He's dead, Mali," Munkustrap said sadly. "He went to save Quaxo and tried to fight **him** but lost…he didn't make it, Mali," Mali's breathing increased rapidly.

"Misto!" Mali screamed as she fell into her father's arms.

Munkustrap sobbed as he held his daughter to him. Cori collapsed on the ground, paws pressed against his face as the emotionless façade he had been using broke. Tears fell fast down his face.

Misto was gone!

Brutal waited until the Jellicles left…he listened to make sure Munkustrap wasn't going to run back and fight him over Mistoffelees body. Once he was sure they were gone, he kicked Misto in the spine. There was another loud crack and a few seconds later was the sound of loud breathy gasps. Brutal grinned, staring down at Misto's shuddering body. Brutal laughed, leaning over and picking up the shuddering conjuring cat. He carried Misto away.

Munkustrap watched helplessly as Mali sobbed in Cori's arms. Cori had his face hidden in Mali's head fur but Munkustrap could tell he was crying by the way his back was heaving. Munkustrap bit his lip and left the den. He knew how bad Mali and Cori were feeling…that Misto was dead, and he died hating them. Munkustrap walked over to Tugger, who was standing with the Toms.

"How are they?" Tugger asked, running a paw through his mane agitatedly. Munkustrap gave a small shake of his head.

"Not so good," Munkustrap murmured. "They're both taking it really hard," Plato looked so guilty. He had given Cori so much crap about mating with Mali…but when Misto had fallen, Cori had cried out and had tried to help him, Plato had held him back, but he saw how much Cori still cared for Misto, that he still would do anything to help his friend.

Cori looked up, blinking tiredly. He didn't even realise he had fallen asleep. He looked up and saw Mali sitting with her back to him, her back heaving.

_And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to  
And now the night is near  
Now I can make believe he's here_

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world would go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own

Cori sighed. It had only been one night…but Mali already felt like her life was over. Her mate and her kitten both gone.

Misto groaned as he woke up.

"It's about time," Misto froze, looking over to see Macavity staring at him. Misto looked around, eyes wide. The last thing he remembered was fighting Brutal…and then nothing.

"W-What happened?" Misto stammered, sitting up, his green eyes looking around the damp room they were in.

"You fought with Brutal and he did this…trick, where he pretty much killed you for about five minutes," Macavity said, his silver eyes staring at Misto. "He then had to wait for your Jellicle friends to leave before he brought you back to life…so the Jellicles now think you're dead," Misto looked at his paws, shocked.

"If you had waited another two days, you would have had Quaxo back," Macavity hissed at him. Misto blinked, shocked.

"What?" Misto asked.

"I made it so the block in his mind, preventing him from using his powers, would wear off in a week!" Macavity hissed, his silver eyes flashing dangerously. Misto looked at him, speechless.

"Now, Mali has been going insane for two days because she believes you are dead!" Macavity snapped.

"Why do you even care?" Misto hissed back. "She cheated on me!"

"She loves you!" Macavity snarled. Misto blinked.

"She's…she's hurting herself because she believes you and Quaxo are gone for good…Cori is the only one keeping her from ending everything,"

"See…Cori again!"

"You do know how hard he tried to save you," Macavity told Misto, his silver eyes staring unblinkingly at Misto. Misto stared back.

"Plato had to hold him back…but even he had trouble holding Cori back because of how much Cori wanted to get you back, to at least take your body back to Mali,"

"He hates me,"

"Wrong, you hate him…he doesn't hate you," Macavity said. Misto turned his head away.

"If, somehow, you ever get out of here…make things up with Mali," Macavity told him. Misto stared at him.

"Because if she hurts herself any more, I will kill you myself," Macavity warned him. Misto looked at him skeptically.

"You've tried to kill her!" Misto hissed. "Why do you care what she does to herself?"

"Because she is my niece…and if she's hurting herself because you've hurt her, I'm going to be very pissed at you," Misto shook his head, lying back down. Macavity and Misto both looked at the door when it opened.

Misto's stomach dropped when he saw the look on Brutal's face as he walked in.

Misto knew it wasn't going to be good for him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I'm going to do my best to update this every day I swear, but I'm running short! Gahh!

Song is Only on my own from Les Mis

Go me though…three updates in a day!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	20. Return of the exiled and the lost

Cori smacked Mali's paw away from her arm as she itched at it. She looked at him.

"What?" She asked. Cori raised an eyebrow. Mali sighed and looked away. Cori drew her into his arms, holding her close. She sniffled, pressing her face against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, trying to comfort the grieving Queen. Munkustrap was out patrolling…Jenny was looking after his kittens, since Demeter had gone, and she was also looking after Tulla. Cori blinked tiredly, nestling his cheek against the top of her head. Cori blinked, lifting his head when he felt Mali's paws gripping at his fur. She was staring at him, her eyes glinting strangely. Cori pulled away.

"No, you don't," He told her. She stared at him, unblinking, as she moved towards him. Cori grabbed her shoulders before she got too far ahead of herself.

"Mali, you do not want to do that," Cori told her. Mali stared at him.

"What if I do?"

"Mali, you are grieving," Cori told her firmly. "You have lost your mate, your son…you are not thinking, or feeling, straight," Mali lowered her head, her back heaving as she sobbed. Cori pulled her close, lying beside her.

"If I sleep beside you, you are not going to try take advantage of me, are you?" Cori asked, smiling slightly. Mali looked at him before giving a watery smile. She moved closer to him, sighing. Cori rested his head against hers, humming.

"Can you sing it?" Mali asked softly. Cori nodded.

_Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who has seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light  
In every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though  
It all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Cori looked down to see Mali asleep in his arms. Cori gave a smile. That song always made Cori feel better, remembering how Trenah used to sing it to him. Cori closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Munkustrap sat on the tyre, arms wrapped round his stomach. He knew Cori would be looking after Mali…but Munkustrap didn't want to go back to his den, he didn't want to see how sad his daughter was. He knew Mali had scratched herself, not to kill, but she had hurt herself and it hurt Munkustrap to see his daughter do that to herself. Munkustrap put his head in his paws.

"M-Munkus," Munkustrap slowly raised his head, looking at the Queen that limped towards him.

"Banished means you stay away, Demeter," Munkustrap said. Demeter stared at him. Munkustrap stared back, noticing how much the once proud Queen had diminished. Her gold and black fur was messy and stained with sand, her head-fur stood at all angles, she looked ragged, skinny.

"Y-You have to help me," She whispered. Munkustrap shook his head.

"Because of you Quaxo is gone," Munkustrap said. "Because of you, Mistoffelees is now dead and my daughter is hurting!" Demeter blinked, shocked.

"M-Mistoffelees is dead?" She asked hoarsely. Munkustrap nodded once.

"He went to save Quaxo but was killed fighting Brutal," Munkustrap hissed at her, suddenly bristling. "And his blood is on your paws,"

"No, it's not,"

"Yes, it is, Demeter," Munkustrap snarled. "If it weren't for you being jealous, if you had never gone to Brutal, then Quaxo would still be here and Misto would be alive…it's your fault," Demeter stared at him. She shifted and Munkustrap saw the scars on her chest. Munkustrap gave a bitter smile when he saw the scars were marked as '_Traitor_'.

"Get out," Munkustrap told her. "Before I'm forced to hurt you," Demeter stared at him,

"Munkustrap, please, I need help…you're the Leader, you need to help me," Munkustrap shook his head.

"No, I don't."

"Deuteronomy would have helped me," Demeter told him. Munkustrap bristled even more.

How dare she use his father against him?

"Don't you dare, don't you dare use my father in this!" Munkustrap snapped, rising to his feet.

"If he had known what you have done, he would have never let you back in this tribe!" Munkustrap snarled.

"Now get out!" He roared. Demeter stared at him once more before she limped from the yard. Munkustrap slumped back on the tyre.

"Mali still not doing so well?" Munkustrap shook his head as someone sat beside him.

"She's not coping, Tigger," Munkustrap murmured, looking up. "Cori's trying his best to help her but he's just as hurt as she is," Tigger sighed, leaning back.

"You know, she struggled when you were taken," Tigger murmured. "I found her crying on the outskirts of the yard because Jenny and Jelly asked her to take over your parts in the ball," Tigger looked at Munkustrap.

"She found you and she was better,"

"Yes, but this time she can't get anyone back," Munkustrap said. "Misto is dead!" Tigger sighed. He and Munkustrap both stared on the tyre, staring at the empty yard.

Cori yawned, stretching. He saw Mali, once more with her back to him. Cori sat up and walked over to her, rubbing her back. Mali turned to him, sobbing.

"Oh, Cori, I miss him so much!" Cori held her close.

"I know, Mali, I know," Cori murmured. "I miss him too,"

Quaxo grinned as his paws sparked.

"Griddle," Quaxo said, poking the sleeping Queen. Griddlebone yawned and woke up.

"What is it?" Griddle asked tiredly.

"We're getting out of here,"

"How?"

"My magic is back,"

"And?"

"I can teleport us out of here,"

"How?" Quaxo raised an eyebrow at the half-asleep Queen.

"My magic is back, I can teleport us to the yard," Quaxo said slowly, making sure she heard. Griddle sat up. Quaxo took her paws and smiled, closing his eyes.

With a flash of blue light, Quaxo and Griddlebone disappeared from the cell room.

Misto groaned, coughing weakly. Macavity passed him a bowl of water and a few mice.

"Go away," Misto croaked.

"Nah,"

"Leave me alone!"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to keep you alive," Macavity told him, watching as Misto ate the mice.

"Why even bother?" Misto croaked sadly.

"Because I want to see you back with my niece, making her happy again," Macavity murmured. Misto stared at him.

"By now, Quaxo should be back at the yard…all that's left is getting you there and Mali will be happy once again,"

"Why do you care if Mali is happy?"

"She's useless to me otherwise," Macavity murmured to himself but Misto heard it.

"You still want her?" Misto growled. Macavity grinned.

"She'll be useful by my side, doing my orders," Macavity told Misto. Misto growled. Macavity laughed.

"See you still care for her!" Macavity laughed. Misto hissed.

Quaxo opened his eyes and smiled when he saw they were outside the yard. He took Griddlebone's paw and dragged her inside.

"Kitten, I don't think this is a good idea," Griddlebone said, Quaxo just pulled her inside.

"Munkus!" Quaxo cried, seeing his grandpa. Munkustrap looked up and saw Quaxo. He leapt from the tyre, running forward and pulling Quaxo into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, thank the EC you're okay!" Munkustrap breathed. Munkustrap looked at Griddle and his eyes narrowed.

"Munk, she's my friend," Quaxo said, taking Griddle's paw again. Munkustrap inclined his head.

"Then she's welcome here," Munkustrap said softly.

"Where's Mum?" Munkustrap flinched. He looked at Quaxo and sighed. He told Quaxo what had happened in the time he had been gone. Quaxo stared at Munkustrap, shaking his head.

"No, no, Dad can't be dead!"

"I-I'm sorry, Quax," Quaxo ran towards where Mali was, jumping into the den. Mali turned around just in time to have Quaxo attach to her.

"Quaxo!" She breathed, hugging him tightly.

"D-Dad's not dead…is he?" Quaxo whimpered.

"I-I'm sorry, Quaxo," Quaxo wailed, burying his head into his mother's shoulder. Cori watched as Mali comforted her kitten, tears pouring from her own eyes. Cori lowered his head.

If only Misto had waited.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

Well…there's that done :D…and not only am I writing the sequel to Cat and Mouse but I'm writing the sequel to Dangerous Love as well :D

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	21. Betrayal

Cori yawned, waking up with Quaxo curled against him. He sat up and saw Munkustrap asleep on his cushion. Cori moved Quaxo to sleep beside Munkustrap before he left the den, going to find Mali. He found Mali on TSE1. She was staring at the moon.

_You took my hand, you showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh, that's right_

I took your words and I believed  
In everything you said to me  
Yeah huh, that's right

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong

I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever, who knew?

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too _cool__  
Oh no, no no_

I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you a friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong

But they knew better  
Still you said forever and ever  
Who knew? Yeah yeah

I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we, until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened?

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out

_Cause they're all wrong_

And that last kiss I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes it harder  
I wish I could remember

But I keep your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling, who knew?

My darling  
My darling, who knew?  
My darling I miss you  
My darling, who knew?

Who knew?

Cori leapt up to sit beside Mali. She looked at him, tears pouring from her eyes.

"I miss him," She whispered. "So much," Cori sighed, staring at the moon.

"He told me he'd always be here…but he isn't…he's dead!" Cori hugged Mali tightly as she sobbed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Cori looked at Alonzo as he walked up. Alonzo sat beside them. Cori looked at him as Mali sobbed in his arms. Alonzo sighed. Cori looked over the yard and saw Tantomile beckoning for him. Cori passed Mali to Alonzo and quickly went to his sister.

"What is wrong?" He asked her.

"Gretel wants to see you…now," Tantomile said, sounding slightly fearful. Cori blanched.

"I-Is she still mad?" Cori asked quietly. Tantomile gave a small nod. Cori bit his lip and nodded. He glanced back at Mali, who was being soothed by Alonzo before he left the yard.

Cori shivered as he reached Gretel's. He slowly walked inside, looking around for the old woman.

"G-Gretel?" Cori called, his voice shaking. The old woman shuffled out and stared at Cori through her unseeing eyes.

"Tantomile said you wanted to see me," Cori said, leaping onto the chair. Gretel stared at him. Cori fidgeted slightly, feeling unnerved. Gretel sat opposite Cori, staring at him. Cori stared back, unsure.

"Gretel?" Cori asked evenly. Gretel remained silent. Cori lowered his head. He yowled when a hand gripped the scruff of his neck, lifting him up. Cori's feet scrambled in the air as he was carried across the room.

"Gretel, Gretel, what are you doing?" Cori yelped as the old woman carried him across the room. Cori was pushed inside a carrier and the door was shut and locked behind him. Cori quickly turned, staring wide-eyed at Gretel through the bars of the cage.

He couldn't believe she had put him in here…what happened to the tottery old woman that used to him and Tantomile so?

Mali woke the next morning, lying next to Munkustrap and Quaxo. Mali sat up, looking around the den, looking for Cori. She frowned when she couldn't find him. Mali yawned and lay back down beside Munkustrap.

Cori paced the small cage as best as he could. He looked out the door when he saw the sun had risen. He turned his head when he heard shuffling.

"Gretel?" Cori asked weakly. The old woman didn't even look at him. She opened the door to the cage and unhooked Cori's collar before shutting the door once more and locking it. Gretel placed Cori's collar on the table.

"Gretel, please!" Cori begged with her. There was a knock on the door and Gretel shuffled over to it. She opened the door.

"Did you call us, ma'am?" A young human male asked. Cori stared at the door, shocked. Gretel nodded.

"Where is the stray, ma'am?" Cori froze.

No, she couldn't have done this to him!

"Over here," Gretel murmured, walking over to the cage that Cori was in. The human males nodded as they looked at Cori. Cori stared at them, wide eyed. One human opened the cage, pulling him out.

"Gretel, do not do this!" Cori pleaded with her. "Mali needs me!" Gretel looked at Coricopat.

"You have changed everything, you have destroyed everything," Gretel hissed quietly at Cori. "You need to disappear," Cori struggled in the human's grip.

"No!" Cori cried, struggling.

"Whoa, he's a fighter," The human holding Cori muttered.

"Gretel, you can not do this!" Cori cried. "The yard is in shambles with Mistoffelees dead!" Gretel just stared at him. Cori was put into the humans' own carrier.

"He won't bother you anymore, ma'am," The human said.

"Gretel, Gretel, please!" Cori cried, ramming himself against the cage door. The humans left the house, carrying the carrier with Cori in it. One of the human's lifted the carrier up so he could look in. Cori stared back miserably.

"He looks sad," The human said, staring at Cori.

"Mike, he's a stray,"

"Am not," Cori muttered as the humans got back into the car. Mike set Cori's carrier on his lap. Cori sighed and lay down on the bottom on the carrier, resting his head on his paws.

Mali sat up and looked around the den once more. Quaxo had left, he had gone to see Griddlebone, who was staying with Bombalurina. Munkustrap yawned, rolling over and knocking Mali off the cushion. Mali landed on her rear and looked back at Munkus. He stared at her tiredly.

"Oops, sorry, baby," Munkustrap said tiredly. Mali gave a small smile as she stood up, rubbing the base of her tail. Mali looked around the den once more.

"What is it?" Munkustrap yawned, rubbing his nose.

"Where's Cori?" Mali asked, frowning. "He hasn't come back since last night,"

"I don't know," Munkustrap answered, stretching. Mali sighed. Munkustrap stood up, kissing her forehead before leaving to go on duty. Mali sat down, her paw absently rubbing her stomach. She felt slightly nauseous.

"Hey there, princess," Mali looked up and smiled at Tugger.

"Hi, Tugs," She smiled. Tugger came to sit beside her. Mali rubbed her stomach again. Tugger noticed and frowned.

"Mali, are you okay?" Tugger asked. Mali stared at him.

"I think so," She said. Tugger shook his head, taking her paws and pulling her up.

"I'm taking you to Jenny,"

"Tugs, I'm sure I'm fine," Mali said. Tugger shook his head and pulled Mali from the den.

Misto sighed, looking at Macavity. Misto sighed again.

"Sigh once more and I'm going to beat you unconscious,"

"That's nice," Misto murmured, glancing at Macavity. Macavity rolled over, yawning. He glared at Misto.

"Just because you can't sleep doesn't mean you have to keep me up!" Macavity snapped. Misto looked at Macavity. Macavity stretched, his ear twitching. Misto watched as a grin appeared on Macavity's face.

"Sounds like Brutal knows that Quaxo is gone," Macavity chuckled, settling back down. Misto looked at the door as it burst open.

"How?" Brutal roared. Misto looked at Macavity.

"How what?" Macavity yawned, feigning indifference.

"How did Quaxo and Griddlebone escape?"

"They escaped?"

"Yes, you idiot!"

"Well…I have no idea," Macavity said slowly. "I put the block in Quaxo's mind, just as you ordered me,"

"Maybe your guards are idiots," Misto put in. Macavity flashed a grin in his direction. Brutal snarled, marching over and striking Misto across the face. Misto collapsed, crying out in pain as he held his jaw. Brutal's lips twisted into a grin.

"There is news from the Jellicle junkyard," Brutal said, smirking. "Involving dear little Mali," Misto sat up, glaring at him.

"What is it?" Misto hissed. Brutal laughed and stared at Misto, grinning.

How he was looking forward to crushing this small conjuring cat even more.

Mali stared at Jenny in shock.

"H-How?" Mali whispered, her paws on her stomach.

"Well…" Jenny murmured.

"I know how, Jen, it's just I thought I wasn't able to have any more kittens," Mali murmured. Jenny gave her a weak smile.

"D-Does anyone know where Cori is?" Mali asked, looking around the crowded infirmary. "He needs to know,"

"He went to see Gretel last night," Mali looked around as Tantomile walked in, carrying Socrates.

"H-He has not come back yet," Mali turned her eyes to Tugger. He nodded and patted Alonzo's arm. Tugger and Alonzo both left the den, picking up Pounce, Plato and Tumbles on their way past.

Cori sighed and looked around the large cage he was put into. The human put his hand in, stroking Cori's head. Mike redrew his hand and shut the door. Cori stared out of the cage door, listening to the Pollicles moaning and the cats meowing. Cori pressed his head against the bars of the cage. Two humans, including Mike, came back a little while later. They stopped in front of Cori's cage.

"He doesn't seem vicious," Mike murmured. Cori blinked, shocked.

Gretel had said he was vicious?

"The surgery's been booked for two days from now," The other human murmured.

Surgery?

Mike sighed and looked at Cori.

"Poor guy," Mike murmured and left. Cori stared after him, shocked and scared.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Shocked? I am! Song is Who Knew by P!NK…

Thanks to Magical. Misses. Mistoffelees who was the only one who reviewed last chapter!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	22. Discovery, tears and darkness

Misto snarled.

"No, she's not pregnant!" Misto yelled at Brutal.

"Yes, she is," Brutal laughed. "And the kitten is Coricopat's!" Misto shook his head.

"No, no…Mali can't have anymore kittens!"

"Well, she can," Brutal grinned at the frantic state of Mistoffelees. Brutal left and Macavity stared at Misto.

"What now?" Macavity asked him.

"I need to get back to Mali," Misto mumbled. Macavity raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because…because even though Cori's the father of the kitten, I need to be by her side when she gives birth…I just need to be," Misto said. Macavity grinned.

"It's about time!" Macavity laughed, getting up and leaving.

_Hey, slow it down, whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Yeah, I'm afraid, whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?_

There might have been a time when I would give myself away  
Oh, once upon a time, I didn't give a damn  
But now, here we are, so whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?

Just don't give up, I am workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around

Hey, whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?

Yeah, it's plain to see  
That _baby__ you're __beautiful__ and it's nothing wrong with you  
It's me, I'm a freak, yeah  
But thanks for lovin' me 'cause you're doing it perfectly_

Yeah, there might have been a time  
When I would let you step away  
I wouldn't even try  
But I think you could save my life

Just don't give up, I am workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around

Hey, whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?

Just don't give up on me  
I won't let you down  
No, I won't let you down

And so just don't give up, I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around

Hey, whataya want from me?

Just don't give up, I am workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe_  
__Just keep coming around_

Hey, whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?

Misto looked up.

"Mali, I'm so sorry," Misto murmured. He curled up.

"I hope you can forgive me,"

Tugger, Alonzo, Plato, Pounce and Tumbles walked to Gretel's. They stopped outside and looked around. Tugger pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Cori?" Tugger called.

No answer.

"Cori, man, where are you?" Alonzo, Plato, Pounce and Tumbles walked in. Tumblebrutus pounced up onto a table as the others tried to sniff out Cori.

"His scent is in here," Alonzo said, looking at the cat carrier lying neglected on the floor.

"Um, guys?" Tumble called from where he was sitting on the table. The others walked over, leaping up to sit beside him.

"What is it, Tumble?" Tugger asked. Tumble nudged a collar across.

"It's Cori's,"

"Of course it's Coricopat's!" The Jellicles all looked at Gretel walked towards them.

"Where is he?" Plato asked.

"Gone…long gone," Gretel sniffed, walking away.

"Gone, gone where?" Tugger demanded to know.

"Wherever those boys took him,"

"What boys?" Pounce asked, shocked.

"That I called for…to take him away," Gretel said darkly.

"What?" Tugger breathed, shocked.

"He's gone…he isn't coming back!" Gretel snapped at the Jellicles.

"Why?" Tugger yelped.

"Because he destroyed everything,"

"You have to get him back!" Tugger cried.

"Never,"

"Mali is carrying his kitten!" Pouncival blurted out. Gretel's expression went dark and stormy.

"He's ruined everything for certain now," Gretel muttered darkly.

"Grizabella, this isn't the way," Tugger spat. The other Jellicles stared at him, shocked. Gretel smiled at Tugger.

"So, you've finally guessed,"

"No, I've known for a while…ever since Cori and Tantomile came to be under your care," Tugger snarled.

"B-But…Gretel is so old and Grizabella was sent to the Heaviside a few years ago!" Alonzo said, confused.

"This human died on the operating table years ago…and I was put into her body and she lived once more, but now I'm living through her," Grizabella said.

"How did Cori destroy everything?" Tugger asked. She glanced at him.

"You are never to know how," She hissed at him. "Only that he's changed everything," The Jellicles stared at Gretel in shock.

"Get out," She told them. "I need to think," The Jellicles left.

"What are we going to tell Mali?" Pounce whispered as they walked back to the yard.

"The truth," Tugger murmured, sighing heavily.

This wasn't going to be easy.

Quaxo looked at Griddlebone as Tugger, Plato, Pounce, Alonzo and Tumbles walked back into the yard, looking down.

"Something's not right, Griddlebone," Quaxo murmured, looking at Tugger as he walked into the infirmary. Griddlebone tore her eyes away from the playing kittens to look at the infirmary. They both cringed at the heartbroken cry.

"I wonder what happened," Griddlebone murmured. She looked at Quaxo.

"You should go see your mum, kitten," Griddlebone told Quaxo. "I feel something is up,"

"Because she's been in the infirmary for so long?" Quaxo asked her. Griddlebone nodded. Quaxo stood up and walked over to the infirmary. He found his mum crying against Tugger.

"Mum?" Quaxo asked softly. Mali looked at him, eyes filled with tears before she buried her face back into Tugger's mane, sobbing. Quaxo looked up as a paw rested on his shoulder.

"Munkus?" Quaxo asked, confused. Munkustrap led the small Tom out.

"Grandpa, what's happening?" Quaxo asked as they sat on the tyre.

"You know what happened between your mum and Cori, don't you?" Munkustrap asked him softly. Quaxo nodded.

"Well, because of that…your mum is pregnant," Quaxo's eyes widened. Munkustrap's heart ached when he saw the expression on Quaxo's face…it reminded him so much of Mistoffelees.

"And when Tugger went to go get Cori, so Cori could know, they found out that Cori is gone,"

"Where'd he go?"

"Gretel had him taken away by humans," Munkustrap said softly. Quaxo stared at him, shocked.

"B-But…why?" Munkustrap sighed, shaking his head.

"Because she thought he ruined everything and wanted him to disappear," Munkustrap murmured.

"B-But what about Mum and the kitten?" Quaxo asked. Munkustrap looked at Quaxo softly.

"We'll take of them, won't we, Quax?" Munkustrap asked Quaxo, giving a small smile. Quaxo smiled and hugged Munkustrap tightly. Munkustrap hugged Quaxo back.

Mali sighed, looking around the infirmary. Leeway, Olivia, Carbucketty and Sillabub all walked in.

"Hi, Mali!" Sillabub said cheerfully, bounding over and hugging her. Mali hugged her back.

"Mali…have you seen Quaxo?" Olivia asked nervously. Mali smiled at Victoria's daughter.

"He's with Munkustrap," Olivia nodded and bounded from the infirmary. Carbucketty moved closer to Mali as they others left.

"Hey, Car," Mali smiled.

"Hi, Aunt Mali," Mali grinned. Carbucketty was the only one who still called her Aunt Mali. Mali pulled the young Tom against her. Carbucketty had become a Tom a few months ago. Carbucketty looked at Mali. Mali smiled at how much Car looked like Pouncival. Carbucketty looked at Mali's stomach, which was slightly swollen.

"You're pregnant again, aren't you, Aunt Mali?" Carbucketty asked. Mali nodded. Car grinned widely.

"Cool," Mali laughed as Carbucketty stared intently at her stomach. Carbucketty stayed with Mali for a little while more before he left. Mali drew her knees up, her paws on her stomach. She gently rubbed her stomach in small circles.

"I hope your dad is okay," Mali murmured. Tears sprung to Mali's eyes and she started sobbing. She missed Misto, so much, she needed him so badly.

Cori yawned as he was pulled from the cage. Mike carried Cori down the hallways and into a brightly lit room. Cori blinked and looked around. His heart froze when he saw it was a surgery. Cori started squirming, knowing what was coming.

"No, no, no, no!" Cori pleaded. Mike set Cori on the table and Cori promptly tried to run. Mike held him down as another human, dressed in green scrubs, shaved a patch off Cori's forearm. Cori let out a panicked sob. Mike gently rubbed his side.

"It's alright, buddy," Mike told Cori. "After this you can be adopted," Cori looked at him, his large green eyes pleading.

"It'll be over soon," Mike smiled at Cori, placing a mask over his muzzle. Cori just stared at him.

Cori's eyes began to grow heavy…he was so tired.

"Wait!" Cori's eyes slipped shut.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Song is Whattya from me…by either Adam Lambert or P!NK, your choice :D

Okay, in case the Grizabella thing is confusing…the woman, Gretel, had surgery and died on the table and then Grizabella's spirit was put into her body as Gretel was revived, so Grizabella is living in Gretel's body…if that makes sense…hmmm…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	23. Reunited

Andrew was walking through the halls of the council, delivering a dog that had been shot during a crime. The dog was okay, he only got hit in the leg.

"After we neuter a cat, we'll get to work on him, Officer Walker," A young woman said. Andrew nodded.

"This is the surgery," Andrew glanced inside the window on the door and his eyes widened. He shoved open the door.

"Wait!" Andrew cried, pulling the surgeon away from the cat on the table.

"Officer Walker!" The woman gasped, shocked. Andrew ignored her, rubbing Cori's head.

"Oh, god, Cori," Andrew murmured.

"Wait, you know him?" A young man with orange hair asked. Andrew nodded.

"Yeah…my girlfriend's cat is his friend," Andrew said. "What were you doing to him?"

"Neuter him,"

"Oh no, you don't," Andrew told the vets. "He's staying in one piece," Mike grinned at Andrew as the vet spluttered.

"When he's ready to go, call me," Andrew said, glancing at Cori and walking from the room. Mike grabbed the drip and carried Cori from the surgery. He placed Cori into the recovery cage, letting him recover from the anaesthetic.

"I knew you weren't dangerous," Mike murmured, stroking Cori's head before he left.

Mali waddled home, her stomach a lot swollen than usual. Jenny predicted that she was a month along. It meant she only had five weeks left. Mali waddled through the cat door with Tugger and Quaxo following her. Tugger kept pouncing on Quaxo, grinning. Mali managed to get through the cat flap.

"Come on, fatty," Tugger laughed from behind her as Mali struggled to get through the cat flap.

"Tugger, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I won't kick your tail," Mali groaned as she managed to get through the cat flap.

"Mali, is that you?"

"Yes, Tania," Mali called back. Tania appeared with Andrew behind her. Andrew smiled at Mali.

"Come into the lounge," Andrew told them. Tugger, Quaxo and Mali exchanged looks but followed Tania and Andrew into the lounge. On the cat bed, in front of the fire…was Coricopat.

"He's still sort of out of it," Andrew said. Mali stared at the sleeping Cori, shocked and relieved.

"Where did you find him?" Tugger asked, grinning, relieved.

"He was at the local council…about to be de-sexed," Andrew told them, sitting beside the cat bed and rubbing Cori's head.

"Why didn't he have his collar?" Tania asked, sighing.

"Because Gretel took it off of him before she called the council to get him," Tugger explained. Andrew and Tania looked shocked. Mali waddled over and groaned as she settled beside Cori. Tania's eyes narrowed.

"Mali, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong as such," Mali said slowly, choosing her words.

"Mum's pregnant!" Quaxo blurted out. Mali looked back at her son, smiling.

"But…" Tania said slowly, looking to Cori. Mali nodded, knowing what she was thinking.

"Cori's the dad," Mali smiled slightly.

"Say what?" Came a tired slur. Mali looked at Cori, whose eyes were partly open as he stared at her.

"I'm pregnant, Cori," Mali told him softly. "You're the dad," Cori stared at Mali before his eyes slipped shut once more and his breathing evened out.

"The vet said it would take him a while to sleep it off," Andrew put in. Mali smiled at the sleeping Cori. Mali curled beside Cori, resting her head on his back. Quaxo lay on the other side of Cori, curling against his spine. Tugger smiled, lying beside the bed and yawning largely. Tania gently took Andrew's hand and let the cats be.

Cori woke up the next morning to find Mali sleeping on one side of him and Quaxo on the other side. Tugger was sleeping on the floor, on his back with his paws kicking at the air. Cori smiled sleepily. Mali rolled over in her sleep so she was lying on her back. Cori couldn't help but chuckle as Mali and Tugger looked identical in the way they were sleeping…apparently it runs in the family. Cori's eyes strayed to Mali's swollen stomach. He hesitantly placed his paw on it. He gave a small smile…but still felt guilty.

Misto was dead…and it was his fault.

And now Misto's mate was carrying Cori's kitten.

Mali gave a small moan and her eyes fluttered open. She looked at Cori and gave a small smile.

"Hey, you're awake," Mali murmured. Cori smiled. Mali then noticed Cori's paw on her stomach. Cori noticed it too and quickly drew it away. Mali smiled as she sat up. Though Mali was smiling, Cori could see the hurt in her eyes.

She was still missing Mistoffelees.

Misto lay with his head resting on his paws. He was wondering how Mali was going, he hoped she was okay. Three weeks after Cori had been rescued, Misto lay on the floor at Brutal's hideout.

"What are you thinking?" Misto barely looked at Macavity.

"If Mali is okay," Macavity looked at Misto and grinned.

"Well, it's good to see that you're finally seeing sense," Macavity laughed. Macavity lay back down, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Why don't you go?" Misto asked suddenly. Macavity looked over at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Griddlebone is at the yard, she was the reason you stayed here, isn't she?" Macavity looked back at the roof.

"He's still threatening her," Macavity admitted. Misto sighed.

"What's on your mind?" Macavity asked, bored.

"The Jellicle ball is in a week," Misto mumbled. "My son is meant to become a Tom…and take a mate," Macavity chuckled.

"Olivia, right?" Macavity asked. "Victoria's daughter is opening the ball and is performing the mating dance?"

"Yes," Misto muttered. Misto and Macavity went silent. Macavity felt queasy all of a sudden. He knew Brutal had plans…but he wasn't sure what.

Mali sat on the tyre, her paws on her swollen stomach. It was night and they were practising for the ball. The only dance that wasn't being fully practised was the mating dance because no one knew who would claim Olivia as a mate. Mali looked around at all of the old human Christmas and fairy lights strung up around the junk and sighed. Misto was the one responsible for putting them up and getting them to work. Mali looked up and saw Cori working on his dance movements with Rumpleteazer. Mali smiled. A little while later, Cori came to sit beside her. He gave her stomach a small rub and smiled.

"You know," Mali said. "If you and Teazer became mates, you could take care of your kitten," Cori looked at her and gave a small smile.

"You noticed, huh?" Mali nodded.

"And, no, Mali, you are…its mother; I am not taking them away from you," Cori finished.

"I never want to be more than friends with you, Mali, but I will help you take care of the kitten," Mali hugged Cori.

"Thank you," She whispered in his ear. Cori smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Now go get her, tiger," She laughed, pushing him off the tyre. Cori landed in a crouch and smiled back at her before going to talk to Rumpleteazer. Mali smiled at her dad as he went leaping past. Tumble and Pounce were turning their regular flips and their kittens were attempting to copy them. Mali sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her stomach. She opened her eyes and gave a small smile as she watched Quaxo dance along with Olivia, twirling her around.

"Hey, princess," Mali looked up as Tugger sat beside her. Tugger gave her a sad look.

"What is it, Tugs?" She asked him, worried that something was wrong.

"I-I'm still going to sing Misto's song this year," He told her. "I just thought I'd warn you," Mali gave a small smile and sighed sadly.

"I think he'd like that," Mali said softly. Tugger smiled, giving her swollen stomach a small rub before he stood up and walked over to Munkustrap. Mali placed her paws on her stomach once more and looked around.

The lights went out, leaving the yard in pitch black darkness and screams echoed through the yard.

The lights flashed back on.

Munkustrap looked around the yard, his green eyes immediately going to the tyre.

"Mali!" Munkustrap yelled.

Mali wasn't there.

"Teazer!" Munkustrap looked around to see Cori spinning around wildly, trying to find the Queen he called out for.

"Jenny!" Skimbleshanks yell was next as he failed to find his mate. Munkustrap looked at Tugger. Tugger saw the pure fear in Munkustrap's eyes.

Mali went to leap up when the lights when out when a paw covered her mouth and a claw rested dangerously on her swollen stomach.

"Don't try anything, or I'll kill it," A rough voice hissed in her ear. Mali allowed herself to be dragged away.

Mali looked around the room she was in. She sighed and rested her forehead against the cool tile wall. She looked around when the door opened and two cats fell onto the floor before the door was slammed shut.

"Jenny?" Mali asked shocked. "Teazer?" Both Jellicles looked up at Mali. Mali struggled over to them, cursing her pregnant belly. Jenny and Teazer picked themselves off the floor.

"Why us?" Teazer asked. Jenny looked at Mali.

"The cat who took me said if I didn't go quietly, then Mali's kitten would be hurt," Mali's eyes widened. Jenny walked over to Mali, wrapping her arms around her, trying to calm her.

"Shh, dear, it'll be okay," Jenny told her softly. Mali nodded, sniffing and wiping back tears. Teazer looked at the door as it opened.

"Brutal," Mali growled. Brutal walked into the room, orange eyes on Mali's swollen stomach.

"Well, well, congratulations," Brutal laughed. Mali bared her sharp fangs as she hissed. Brutal held his paw out to Mali. Mali didn't even look at it.

"I have something to show you," Brutal grinned largely. "I think you'll like it,"

"Why did you bring Jenny and Teazer?" Mali asked, ignoring him completely. "They haven't done anything to you,"

"Yes, I know," Brutal grinned. "But I need cats I can trust to deliver that kitten of yours…in case you go into labour," Mali's paw settled on her stomach.

"You're not getting my kitten!" Mali snarled. Brutal raised an eyebrow.

"Who said I wanted Coricopat's brat?" Mali's eyes widened.

"H-How…?"

"It went in time with you cheating with Coricopat," Mali turned her head away.

"Come now, I want to show you something," Brutal growled. Mali looked at him, he thrust out his paw impatiently.

"Come with me, or I will kill that kitten!" Mali took Brutal's offered paw and he led her from the room.

Brutal stopped outside a room and opened the door. Mali saw orange fur before her eyes rested on black fur. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Misto?"

Mistoffelees didn't even bother to roll over when he heard the door open. From the sounds of things, either did Macavity.

"Misto?" Misto shot up at the sound of the gasp. He looked at Macavity and saw Macavity looking at the door, deeply shocked. Misto turned his emerald green eyes to the door and saw a shorter queen, with silver black-striped fur.

"Mali," He whispered, leaping up and running to her. Brutal stepped back, watching as Misto engulfed Mali in his arms, hugging her tightly. Mali sobbed, hanging onto him desperately, as though she'd lose him if she let go.

"I-I thought you were dead!" Mali sobbed. Misto buried his face into her neck, inhaling her scent.

He had missed her so much…he didn't even realise how much he had missed her until she had been put into his arms. Misto pulled back, looking at the crying Mali. She gave him a watery smile, placing her paw on his white cheek. Misto looked down and saw the swollen stomach.

Brutal was telling the truth.

Mali saw what he was looking at and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. Misto sighed and nuzzled her cheek.

"It's okay, Mali," Misto murmured, a weight felt like it had been removed from his heart when he told her that. Mali sniffled, rubbing her eyes.

"I-Is Cori okay?" Misto asked her. "With this?" He indicated to her stomach. Mali gave a nod.

"Good," Misto smiled. Mali looked at him, unsure.

"I'd be upset if he didn't want to be part of the kitten's life,"

"Oh, Misto!" Mali breathed as she hugged him again. Macavity smiled as he saw the two clutching onto each other tightly…his smile disappeared when he looked at Brutal, however. Brutal had a smirk on his face and Macavity knew he was planning something and he knew it wasn't going to be good.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Aww…they're together again…how cute!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	24. Misto, no!

Mali curled up with Misto as Macavity left the room. Mali gently stroked the side of Misto's face, smiling. She was so relieved…he was alive.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk, Mali," Misto mumbled, looking away. Mali tilted her head.

"You deserve better then me, Mali," Misto's voice broke. "I've treated you so badly over such a stupid thing!"

_Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life_

Mistreated, mistakes  
Misunderstood  
Miss knowing it's all good  
It didnt slow me down.

Mistaking  
Always second guessing  
Underestimating  
Look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please  
Dont you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're fucking perfect to me

You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself, you were wrong  
Change the voices in your head

Make them like you instead  
So complicated  
Look how we all make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game

It's enough  
I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same

Oh

Pretty, pretty please  
Dont you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're fucking perfect to me

The whole worlds scared  
So I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking  
Is an ice cold beer

So cool in line  
And we try, try, try  
But we try too hard  
And it's a waste of my time

Done looking for the critics  
Cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans  
They don't get my hair

Exchange ourselves  
And we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?

Why do I do that?

Yeeeeaaaahhh  
Oooooooh  
Oh baby pretty please

Pretty, pretty please  
Dont you ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're fucking perfect to me

You're perfect, you're perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're fucking perfect to me

Misto rolled over and looked back at Mali as she stopped singing.

"You shouldn't swear in front of the kitten, Ma," Misto smiled weakly. Mali smiled and nuzzled his head. Misto put his paw on the side of Mali's swollen stomach and rubbed in small circles. Mali smiled.

"We're going to make this work, Mali," Misto whispered, looking back at her. Mali smiled, moving her forward so her forehead was resting against Misto's.

"I know we will," She murmured.

Tugger watched as Munkustrap paced around the yard again, biting his lip and wringing his paws. Tugger felt unnerved as he watched his eldest brother act like that, it wasn't right. Tugger sighed and slipped off the tyre, going to pace beside his brother.

"Nip for your thoughts?" Tugger asked lightly. Munkustrap glared at him before continuing on with his pacing.

"That Mali's and Cori's kitten is in some serious danger," Munkustrap murmured, finally answering Tugger's question. Tugger sighed.

"Why take Jenny and Teazer though?" Tugger asked him, getting weary of Munkustrap's pacing, grabbing Munkustrap's arm and pulling him over to the tyre.

"Because Jenny's the Gumbie cat and Teazer's training to become the next Gumbie cat," Munkustrap groaned. "Brutal's going to make Mali deliver her kitten there, I just know it," Tugger rested his paw on Munkustrap's back. Munkustrap's back was heaving. Tugger hugged his older brother as Munkustrap's sobs became vocal.

"We'll get them back, Munkus," Tugger told his brother softly. "Mali, Jenny, Teazer and Mali's kitten, we'll get them back,"

Misto looked at Mali, taking her paws in his own.

"I-I know it's going to be hard," Misto whispered. "Brutal…he-he's made things worse, he's messed me up…but we're going to get through this," Mali rested her head against his shoulder.

_Hey, slow it down, whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Yeah, I'm afraid, whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?_

There might have been a time when I would give myself away  
Oh, once upon a time, I didn't give a damn  
But now, here we are, so whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?

Just don't give up, I am workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around

Hey, whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?

Yeah, it's plain to see  
That _baby__ you're __beautiful__ and it's nothing wrong with you  
It's me, I'm a freak, yeah  
But thanks for lovin' me 'cause you're doing it perfectly_

Yeah, there might have been a time  
When I would let you step away  
I wouldn't even try  
But I think you could save my life

Just don't give up, I am workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around

Hey, whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?

Just don't give up on me  
I won't let you down  
No, I won't let you down

And so just don't give up, I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around

Hey, whataya want from me?

Just don't give up, I am workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe_  
__Just keep coming around_

Hey, whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?

"I know that you love me and I love you so much," Misto whispered, closing his eyes. "We're going to get through this, I know we are,"

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Mali asked out of the blue.

"Yes," Misto admitted.

"I can tell…you're talking a lot," Mali laughed slightly. "I missed that, I missed that so much," They both looked around as the door opened. Brutal and Macavity walked in. Macavity came to stand beside Mali, before he sat beside her, gently pulling her away from Misto. Brutal walked over, grabbing Misto by the scruff of his neck.

"Let's go, you," Brutal hissed at Misto. Mali cried out as Misto was dragged from the room.

"Misto!" She screamed. Macavity was whispering in her ear, rubbing her stomach, trying to soothe her.

"Misto, no!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Okay songs are: Fuckin' Perfect by P!NK and Whatya want from me by Adam Lambert/ P!NK

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	25. Birth

Jenny and Teazer looked up when they heard Mali's screams.

"Misto?" Teazer murmured slowly, looking at Jenny. Jenny shook her head.

"No, it's impossible," Jenny muttered, sighing. The door opened and Brutal walked in, shoving a short Tuxedo cat out in front of him.

"Bast, Mistoffelees!" Jenny cried, putting her paws over her mouth in shock. Misto stared at Jenny and Teazer, shocked. Brutal kept hold of the scruff of Misto's neck.

"The kitten Mali is carrying," Brutal snapped. "How long until it's due?" Jenny was silent as she stared at Misto in shock.

He was alive…but how was that possible?

Brutal slipped his free paw around so it was gripping onto Misto's throat. Misto choked as he struggled to breathe.

"How long, Jennyanydots?" Brutal hissed.

"A week and a half," Jenny whispered, her voice wavering as she stared at Misto. Brutal nodded and shoved Mistoffelees towards the Queens before leaving, slamming the door behind him. Misto ran at the door, hitting the closed door before slumping against it.

"No," Misto whispered.

"Misto?" Misto slowly turned and looked at Jenny. She quickly approached him and drew him into her arms.

He had gotten so skinny, she couldn't help but notice. She could feel some scabbed over wounds buried under his fur.

"Oh, Misto, we've missed you so much!" Jenny whispered, clutching onto him tightly.

"He's got Mali," Misto whispered.

"He'll kill 'er," Teazer stammered. Misto shook his head.

"Macavity won't let him harm her or the kitten," Misto muttered. Jenny and Teaze exchanged looks.

It was three days before the Jellicle ball and Mali was asleep in Macavity's arms. She hadn't seen Misto since Brutal had dragged him out but Macavity had been taking care of her. Mali suddenly gave a whimper of pain. Macavity shot up, looking at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Mali cried out in pain, her knees drawing to her swollen stomach as she put her paw on it.

"I-I need Jenny!" Mali cried. Macavity bolted from the room, bringing Jenny, Teazer, Misto and Brutal back moments later. Jenny knelt beside the crying Mali, examining her quickly.

"The kitten is coming," Jenny sighed heavily.

"I thought it was due in five days," Brutal growled at Jenny. Jenny matched his glare.

"The stress has brought on a premature birth!" She spat at him. Misto knelt beside Mali, taking her paw and holding it tightly. She looked at him, biting her lip. Misto gave her a reassuring smile, rubbing her head. Mali gave a loud cry. Macavity stood back, watching the scene worriedly. Brutal watched as well.

"It's alright, dear," Jenny soothed Mali from where she was sitting by Mali's legs. Teazer sat beside Jenny, watching intently. Mali let out another loud cry. Misto bent down, kissing her head and whispering soothingly into her ear. Mali cried out.

She was in so much pain!

There was a high pitched mewl and Mali looked up. Jenny held the small kitten in her arms.

"Aw, she's so cute!" Teazer squealed. Jenny passed the kitten to Teazer to clean while she looked over Mali, making sure she wasn't too badly affected by the birth. Misto helped Mali sit up and let her lean against him.

"Ere, Mali," Teazer said, passing Mali the small kitten. Mali and Misto looked at the small queen. She was mostly calico, with copper, black and white colourings…but she had silver and black stripes on her sides. The black stripes on her white, brown and copper face matched Mali's black stripes. Mali looked at the kitten's tail. It was Coricopat's tail…except for the silver ending.

"She's gorgeous," Misto murmured in her ear. Mali smiled tiredly.

"Good…give me the kitten," Brutal snapped. Mali clutched the kitten tighter, whimpering.

"Brutal," Macavity breathed. Brutal ignored Macavity as he stalked over to Mali.

"Give me the kitten, now!" Mali shook her head frantically, clutching her girl closer. Brutal went to grab the kitten and forcefully take her away from Mali when Misto attacked him. Mali slumped back when the sudden weight of Misto disappeared from behind her. Misto clawed viciously at Brutal. Brutal managed to grab Misto's scruff, making him go limp. Misto looked at Mali sadly as Brutal dragged him from the room.

"Come on, Maccy," Brutal snarled. "We need to teach the brat a lesson," Macavity looked at Mali and flicked his head suddenly as Brutal walked past him. Mali looked around in the direction he flicked his head in and saw a window. Macavity smiled and walked from the room, closing the door behind him.

"T-Teaze, you need to take her," Mali whispered, holding out the mewling kitten.

"What?"

"Take her, go out the window and get back to the Jellicles quickly," Mali said weakly.

"Oi-Oi can't!"

"Yes, you can, Teazer, please!" Mali begged her. Teazer sighed.

"Jenny?" Teazer asked her.

"I won't fit out that window…and I need to make sure Mali is okay," Jenny said, patting Mali's knee.

"Take her to Cori, Teazer…I know you two can look after her,"

"Us two?"

"He loves you…a lot," Mali smiled weakly. Rumpleteazer took the wiggling kitten from Mali.

"W-What's 'er name?" Teazer asked Mali. Mali thought for a moment and gave a weak smile.

"Trenah…but if Cori doesn't feel right with it, tell him to change it," Mali told Teazer.

"Now go!" Teazer grabbed the kitten's scruff in her mouth and ran towards the window, leaping up and pushing it open. She glanced back in Mali's and Jenny's direction, they both nodded and gave smiles. Teazer leapt from the window and out of sight.

Jenny gathered Mali in her arms as Mali started crying softly.

"She'll be okay," Jenny told her gently. "She'll be safe," Jenny held Mali tighter when they both heard Misto's screams of pain.

Rumpleteazer ran through the streets, the kitten dangling from her mouth. She pushed herself to run faster past some Pollicles. They immediately chased after her and blocked her into an alley. Teazer put the mewling kitten down, pushing her behind her.

"Guys, please!" Teazer begged them as they laughed, coming towards her.

"Oi've gotta get 'er 'elp!" Teazer pleaded with them. "She's not even an hour old yet!"

"Who did ya steal her from, Teazer?"

"Oi didn't steal 'er!" Teazer spat at the Pollicle. "'Er Mum gave birth ta her after we 'ad been kidnapped and she told me ta take the kitten and run!"

"Yeah, what's the mother's name then?" A Pollicle asked smugly.

"Mali!" Teazer yelled.

"What?" The Pollicles moved out the way to let a bulldog past.

"Buster!" Teazer almost cried in relief. "Please, ya've gotta let me get the yard, quickly!" Buster nodded, snapping at the Pollicles that dared to challenge him. Teazer picked up the kitten again and ran for the yard, with Buster following her, making sure no other Pollicles bothered her. Teazer slowed to a jog when she reached the yard gates. Her heart was pounding in her chest from all of that running. She transferred the kitten into her arms as she slowly began to walk around, looking for anyone.

"Munkus?" Teazer called out. "Cori?"

"Tugger?" She even tried.

"Teazer, is that you?" Teazer turned around, looking at Munkustrap. Munkustrap's eyes immediately found the kitten.

"What…?" He breathed.

"Mali 'ad 'er kitten early," Teazer said sadly. "She told me to run and bring 'er 'ere," Munkustrap wordlessly held his arms out. Teazer gave the kitten to him. Munkustrap looked at the kitten before bringing her to his chest, holding her close as he stared at her, tears falling from his eyes.

"Teazer?" Teazer looked around and quickly hugged the cat that called her name. Cori hugged her tightly.

"I-It's your daughter, Cori," Teazer whispered, letting him go and pulling him over to Munkustrap. Munkustrap was still staring at the wiggling kitten in his arms, which was meowing loudly.

"Mali called her Trenah, but she said if you don't like it, to change it," Cori looked at the kitten…it looked like him, except for the silver and black stripes that were clearly Mali.

"Munk?" Cori asked softly. Munkustrap hesitated, looking down at the kitten before passing it to Cori. Cori cradled his kitten in his arms, looking at her.

"What's her name?" Munkustrap asked. Cori gave a small smile.

"What Mali named her," Cori answered. "Trenah," Munkustrap nodded, reaching out and gently stroking Trenah's head. Trenah gave a loud meow. Cori startled and Munkustrap smiled.

"She's hungry," He told Cori. He led Cori to Jelly…hopefully she could help the kitten survive without Mali.

Mali looked up from where she was held in Jenny's arms as the door burst open. Misto groaned as he was thrown onto the floor. Mali's eyes widened when Misto just lay still on the cold stone floor. Brutal stormed over to Mali and froze.

"Where's the kitten?" He asked. Mali just smiled.

"Not here," She told him.

"Where is she?" Brutal roared, marching back to Misto and placing a foot on Misto's spine. Mali stared at him in shock.

"Tell me where or I'll break his spine!"

"By now she's back at the yard!" Mali cried out as Brutal put pressure on Misto's spine. Brutal took his foot away from Misto's back.

"How?"

"Rumpleteazer took her back," Mali told him, her eyes staring at Misto's still form. Brutal snarled, storming towards Mali. Jenny quickly pushed Mali behind her.

"No!" She yelled at Brutal. "You hurt her now and she'll die!" Mali winced.

Mali was fearful that that was the thing that Brutal wanted to hear.

Brutal looked at her before backing away. He marched from the room, slamming the door behind him. Macavity rolled his eyes. Mali went to crawl to Misto when Jenny stopped her, shaking her head. Jenny walked over to Misto, picking the conjuring cat up from under the arms and pulling him over to Mali. Mali pulled her unconscious mate into her arms, nuzzling at him. Misto's eyes opened slowly and looked at her.

"W-Where's Trenah?" Misto whispered hoarsely.

"Teazer escaped and took Trenah back to the yard," Mali told him, gently rubbing his bloodied cheek. Misto sighed, gently holding Mali's paw, pulling it down to rest on his chest. Misto held onto Mali's paw as he slipped unconscious again. Mali held onto Misto closely as Jenny and Macavity watched them.

Munkustrap nestled his second grand-kit close as he fed her the bottle that Jelly had prepared for her. Cori was watching. He smiled when he saw Trenah try and grip onto the large bottle with her tiny paws.

"Oh, she's cute!" Munkustrap didn't even take his eyes off Trenah as Tugger and Alonzo walked in. Skimble looked up from where he was sitting in the corner. Munkustrap took the bottle away when Trenah started squirming. Trenah yawned and curled into Munkustrap's arms.

"Everyone's ready," Alonzo told Munkustrap. Munkustrap nodded, giving Trenah to Cori. Cori looked at Munkustrap.

"You're going after them, aren't you?" Cori asked him. Munkustrap nodded. Cori went to say something but Munkustrap shook his head.

"Stay here with Trenah, Cori…we'll bring them all back," Munkustrap told him. Cori nodded, sighing, as he looked back at his daughter. Munkustrap rested his paw on Cori's head before leaving with the others. Cori gently rocked his sleeping daughter.

"They will bring them back," Cori murmured to her, gently stroking her head. Skimble stared at Cori, giving a sad smile.

Though Cori may believe that everything would be fine…Skimble was fearful.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCC

One or two chapters left I think…

Thanks to those who read and review!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	26. Why?

Misto woke up to find Mali lying beside him, her paw held tightly in his. He looked up and saw Jenny lying near Macavity. Misto's eyes landed on Brutal, who was standing by the door, staring darkly into the room. Misto's green eyes met Brutal's orange eyes. Brutal walked over, grabbing Mali's arm and quickly dragging her up.

"No, let go of her!" Misto yelled, lunging at Brutal. Brutal just kicked him back. Mali woke up and started struggling. Brutal just dragged her from the room. Misto scrambled towards the door but it slammed in his face. Macavity sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly as Jenny quickly walked over to Misto, comforting the scared Tux.

Mali whimpered as she was thrown onto the floor. She turned and looked at Brutal, who glared at her.

"What did you want with my kitten?" Mali asked him hoarsely. Brutal just stared at her.

"She was part of the plan," Brutal whispered angrily. Mali's eyes widened.

"What plan?"

"Except she was meant to be Mistoffelees's daughter not Coricopat's!" Brutal snarled, pacing around.

"What?"

"Trenah was meant to be yours and Mistoffelees's daughter, not Coricopat's!" Mali lowered her head.

"T-That's why Gretel said Cori ruined everything," Mali whispered. "Because he got me pregnant instead of Misto." Brutal nodded.

"Wait…why did you do all of those things if you were just after her?" Brutal's lips twisted into a grin.

"Because I wanted to," He growled, laughing. Mali curled up, pulling her knees to her chest.

Munkustrap shifted through the bushes, looking at the large building. His heart was beating fast in his chest. His daughter was just in there…so close. Munkustrap motioned for the small army behind him to follow him. Tugger stepped up to walk beside his brother. Tigger, Terror, Miro, Plato, Admetus, Tumbles, Pounce, Alonzo, Bombalurina, Mungojerrie and Electra followed behind them. Munkustrap burst through the door and the fight began.

Mali looked up when she heard the loud bang before the familiar sounds of a fight broke out. Brutal pulled Mali up, holding her as he waited for Munkustrap to appear.

Alonzo shoved open a door and found Macavity, Jenny and…no, it wasn't possible.

"Misto?" Several bodies ran into Alonzo's back when Alonzo froze suddenly.

"What did he say?" Alonzo heard Tumbles groan, muffled. Misto gave a smile when he saw all of the Toms heads come out further to pass the Toms head in front of them. It was a line of heads behind Alonzo.

"Y-You're alive!" Alonzo cried, running forward and pulling the small Tux into his arms, lifting him off the floor, hugging him tightly as he spun him around.

"Lonz, I'm gonna be sick," Misto groaned against Alonzo's shoulder. Alonzo stopped spinning and put Misto down. Misto was engulfed in a massive group hug by the Toms.

"Guys, stop, you need to get to Mali!" Misto cried, pushing them off. "Brutal has her,"

"Down the hall, eighth room to the right," Macavity spoke up, pulling Jenny to her feet and passing her to Admetus. The Toms looked at Macavity, unsure of what to do with him.

"Leave him," Misto said, pushing them from the room. Misto looked at Macavity, who gave a brief grin before he disappeared from the room. Misto found Munkustrap, who was bloodied…but it wasn't his blood. Munkustrap's eyes widened when he caught sight of Misto.

"Down there," Misto told him. "Brutal has Mali," Munkustrap nodded, patting Misto's shoulder before running off.

Munkustrap kicked the door open, snarling. He froze at the sight of Mali pulled against Brutal's chest, his massive claw wrapped around her throat…and her limp in his arms, eyes closed.

Brutal grinned as he caught sight of Munkustrap's stunned face.

"Relax, Munkus, she's still alive," Brutal grinned, planting a lick on Mali's cheek. Mali groaned, shaking her head as she woke up.

"Well, hello," Brutal laughed, looking at Mali. Mali looked at Munkustrap, her eyes widening.

"No, you have to go back to the yard!" She croaked.

"Mali?" Mali looked at Misto. Misto saw the fear in her eyes.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Brutal asked Mali, grinning. "No, you're right, I'll tell them…I'll enjoy it more," Brutal looked at Munkustrap, smiling.

"You were set up," He grinned. "I knew you'd come here, leaving the yard unprotected,"

"Not that you expected Teazer to escape," Mali grinned, before gasping when Brutal tightened his grip around her throat.

"As I was saying," Brutal growled in Mali's ear. "You've left the yard unprotected…mainly a small kitten,"

"No," Misto whispered. Brutal's hench-cats stormed in, pushing the Jellicles back, making sure they couldn't break past them. Misto and Munkustrap were drawn out from the crowd and held onto by hench-cats. Mali's eyes slipped closed.

"Mali?" Jenny called worriedly. Mali's eyes opened again and she gave Jenny a weak smile.

"Boss!" Brutal looked up. Hench-cats came in, dragging Coricopat. One of them had Trenah nestled in his arms. Brutal dropped Mali. Mali fell to her knees and stayed there. Cori snarled as he struggled against the hold on his arms. Brutal took the kitten from the hench-cat, holding the desperately mewling kitten. Brutal rubbed the kitten's stomach.

"Don't touch her!" Cori snarled, fighting viciously to get free. Brutal just stared at the kitten. Mali looked up from where she was kneeling on the ground.

"W-Why is she so important?" Mali croaked. "Why did Cori ruin everything when he became the father instead of Misto?"

"Because dear little Trenah was meant to inherit Mistoffelees's powers," Brutal spat. "She would have been the most powerful cat in the world…she would have destroyed you all," Misto looked at Cori, shocked.

"T-That's why Gretel said Cori ruined everything," Tugger breathed from where the Jellicles were pressed against the wall. Brutal grinned.

"Because Grizabella is determined to get back at the Everlasting Cat, and you Jellicles, for putting her in the body of an old, blind and useless woman." Brutal snapped. Brutal gave a growl, shoving the kitten into a hench-cats arms.

"Now, she is worthless!" Brutal yelled. Misto and Mali locked eyes as Brutal stormed over to Cori.

"And it's all because of you," Brutal hissed at Cori. Brutal raised his claw and Cori closed his eyes.

The door burst open and Macavity stood in the doorway, flanked by Griddlebone and a ton of his hench-cats.

"Maccy, what are you doing?" Brutal snapped, walking away from Cori. Cori almost collapsed in relief.

"This is payback for treating me like your damn slave," Macavity hissed and waved his paw.

"The Jellicles remain unharmed," Griddlebone called over the sound of Macavity's hench-cats and Brutal hench-cat's fighting. Munkustrap tore his grand-daughter from the hench-cats arms, holding her close. Trenah meowed. Munkustrap looked at the kitten. Her eyes hadn't even opened yet and she had been through so much already. The fight eventually died down and the Jellicles were left alone in the room. Macavity and Griddlebone stood by the door, watching the fight out in the hallway. Misto looked at Trenah, shocked.

"If she had been my daughter…she would have destroyed us," Misto whispered. Misto turned to Cori and hugged him. Cori was shocked.

"This is going to sound weird, but thank you for getting my mate pregnant!" Cori laughed and hugged his friend back.

"Mali!" Jenny's voice broke the silence. Tugger caught Mali as she slumped.

"What's wrong?" Macavity's voice asked.

"She's…she's overexerted herself," Jenny answered, gently rubbing Mali's head. Cori took Trenah from Munkustrap, cradling his daughter. Munkustrap walked over to Mali, who was slumped against Tugger's chest. Munkustrap pulled his daughter into his arms. Mali's eyes slowly fluttered open and landed on him.

"Munky," She murmured, smiling tiredly. Munkustrap pressed his nose against hers.

"You're okay, baby," He murmured, nuzzling her as she put her arms around his neck.

They quickly left the hell hole…passing by Brutal's lifeless body.

Mali sat on the tyre…it was the day after the Jellicle ball. She watched, smiling, as Quaxo walked across the clearing with his new mate, Olivia. Mali smiled.

She was happy that she got to see him grow up.

"Hey, there," Cori sat on the tyre beside her as Misto walked over. Mali adjusted her hold on Trenah. Misto leapt up to sit on the tyre on the opposite side of Mali. Trenah opened her dark green eyes and stared at them all. The three smiled. Misto's smile faltered.

"What's wrong, my love?" Mali asked him.

"I-I can't call her my daughter,"

"Misto…she is your daughter as well," Cori told Misto. Misto sighed.

"Misto…Cori is her dad, yeah, she'll call him dad…but she'll grow up with you as her dad as well…she has two dads and me…and Teazer," Mali added cheekily, winking at Cori. Cori rolled his eyes.

"Subtle, Mali, subtle," Cori muttered. Misto laughed.

Tantomile came up to the tyre then, looking at the three of them.

"Gretel's dead," She told them. "Looks like the EC took Griz back out from her body and the woman that was Gretel died." Mali sighed, rocking Trenah. Tantomile nodded, smiling slightly at her brother before she walked away, scooping up Socrates on her way past. Misto wrapped his arm around Mali's waist, nuzzling at her shoulder.

They looked around at the yard.

Miro, Tumble, Pounce, Plato, Tigger, and Admetus were talking to one another. Electra, Etcetera, Victoria, Jemima were talking to one another, giggling.

Mungojerrie and Terror were nuzzling each other…that was a surprise when those two got together, but it worried Munkustrap. Two of the biggest trouble makers were together now. Tantomile walked over to Bombalurina, Rumpleteazer, Cassie, Jelly and Jenny, talking to them. Sillabub, Carbucketty, Leeway messed around, grinning at one another. Jenny's eyes were fixed firmly on the other playing kittens.

Mali smiled at the junkyard before here. Everything seemed so calm, so…perfect. Mali noticed Lonz was talking to Munkustrap, who was shaking his head. Alonzo came past Mali.

"Lonzo?" Mali asked him softly. Alonzo turned and looked at her.

"Demeter's body was found this morning," Alonzo told her. "It looked like she had died from infected wounds…but it looked like a Pollicle got to her as well," Mali sighed, shaking her head. Alonzo nodded and left.

Mali looked up and saw Quaxo sitting to the side, Olivia in his arms. Mali gave a small smile.

Demeter could have destroyed that relationship by turning her son over to Brutal, but, luckily, Macavity had cared enough to put a weakened block in Quaxo's mind so Quaxo could escape.

Cori took Trenah from Mali, cooing softly at his daughter, who opened her large green eyes and giggled, her tiny arms reaching up to Cori. Mali and Misto smiled at that.

Misto was actually glad now that Cori had mated with Mali…because if Trenah had been Misto's then she could have potentially destroyed the Jellicles and life as they knew it.

And besides, now he knew Mali and Cori were nothing but friends…he knew there was nothing to worry about. Cori was murmuring softly to Trenah as she giggled and wiggled in his arms, reaching for his face, her paws clenching and unclenching. Mali was staring at her kitten, smiling. Misto gently took Mali's paw. Mali looked at him, smiling once more. Munkustrap walked by and smiled at the three of them sitting together, with Trenah in Cori's arms.

Mali curled against Misto's side as Cori cooed at Trenah. Teazer leapt up to sit beside Cori and tickled Trenah's stomach, making her giggle. Munkustrap came up to stand on the tyre behind them, looking out over the yard. Mali sat up when Griddlebone suddenly appeared. Griddlebone smiled at Quaxo as she walked to the tyre. Griddlebone stopped and looked at Mali.

"Griddlebone?" Mali asked, her paw entwining with Misto's. Cori clutched Trenah closer. Teazer put her paw on Trenah's stomach, staring at Griddlebone.

"Macavity sends his regards," Griddlebone said. She glanced at Munkustrap before turning her dark eyes back to look at Mali.

"And he also says he'll be back for you soon," She smiled. "But he's giving you time to recover before he comes for you," She nodded to Munkustrap before leaving. Mali sighed, leaning against Misto again. Munkustrap glanced at Mali, seeing she was unconcerned, before looking back out over the yard.

"You're not worried?" Teazer asked Mali, as she gently rubbed Trenah's head.

"No," Mali answered. "If it happens, we'll overcome it," Mali looked at Misto, pressing her nose against his.

"Won't we, Mist?" Mali asked, kissing him softly.

"Always," Misto answered, licking her nose. Mali curled into Misto's arms, watching as the Jellicle junkyard remained peaceful but full of life.

_End_

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Aww, it's done!

Hopefully it was okay!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


End file.
